


Tale of Black Cats and White Rabbit

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adopted Children, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: When Blake asked Weiss for help, the Schnee heiress had no idea what kind of trouble would she be getting herself into once she agreed to help her fellow teammate out. The question now was, how many faunuses does it take to melt the icy heart of a Schnee. And how much both Blake and Weiss will have to sacrifice to discover the true meaning of family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick note, if you're a new person reading this I wish to inform you that this story will go through cleaning in the nearest future. Grammar and other stuff will get fixed and adjusted. Reason for this was that the help I have now, allows me to up the quality of my work, help that I didn't have when I started. Otherwise continue, the cleanup will not change any plot or anything, I simply wanted for people to know that I'm aware of the quality difference between the earlier part and the last chapters.

Blake was pacing back and forth inside the room she shared with the other girls. Yang and Ruby were gone for the weekly break. Rare moment for them to enjoy some time with their dad. Now this was excellent opportunity to ask Weiss for help. She wished that she didn't have to. Not that she mistrusted her white haired teammate, but she simply didn't want to involve too much people. More people knew, the more possibility of an accidental slip. You had to control the information flow.

 

The doors opened, and sound of that would break Blakes train of thought. "Blake, hello. Now why is it that you begged me to not leave for the weekly break and insisted I would stay with you? I mean, I do not mind since you would be lonely here. But still, I would assume you'd rather ask Yang or Ruby, not me." Weiss raised a brow as she awaited an answer.

 

Blake didn't pay much attention to the girls babbling. She always used way too many words to say things. But she shouldn't be thinking bad about her. At least not now.

 

"Weiss I need your help. And its a big problem. Very big, and only you can help me." Blake's faced the heiress with a frown, giving her a stern look. Weiss grimaced at that.

 

"Because I'm a Schnee?" That made Blake wince as she looked away from Weiss.

 

"I'm sorry Weiss." The cat faunus looked back at the heiress with newly found determination. Something that made the white haired girl drop her annoyed facade. "But trust me if I tell you that its important." Weiss nodded

 

"Very well Blake. I trust you that whatever the issue is, its important. Speaking of which, what...is Exactly the issue?" The heiress eyebrow rose in question.

 

"I'll...I'll Show it to you. We need to go to Vale for that. Are you free now?" Blake inquired, to which the Schnee simply shrugged.

 

"Free as I ever will be. Lead on."

 

ooOOOoo

 

As Blake lead Weiss through the streets of Vale, the Heiress started to think that the cat faunus was lost and was just too proud to admit it. She couldn't help but sigh at the thought. There was still that part of her believing that the catgirl actually knew where she was going and it was just in the most obscure place possible.

 

Weiss understood that each and every city or place would sooner or later get divided into the "better" and "worse" places. Perhaps not slums, but it was impossible for the community of any bigger place to not divide between the better and the worse, whatever that could mean. People were, after all, judgmental. Part of their nature, really.

 

The deeper they went into these streets, the less nicer it was getting. The buildings here were having scratches and graffiti on the walls, showing that they weren't really renovated too often, if at all. There was a decreasing number of stores or shops of any kind that Weiss could notice, and increasing numbers of bars and other such...habitations

 

"We're here." Blake whispered to the Schnee. Weiss couldn't help but think what kind of important secret it would be, that the faunus brought her all the way into a place like this. She trusted her teammate to not bait her into a trap, but the shady place didn't help calming her nerves.

 

They entered a dark alleyway, Blake leading them deeper into it. The faunus girl stopped near a stack of boxes and looked around, as if afraid they were followed or watched. Apparently deciding they were not, she started to move the boxes to the side, revealing a cellar window. Blake opened it and would sat ready to slide into the hole, when she heard Weisses voice.

 

"You have to be kidding me Blake. Do you expect me to dirty my outfit to slide into that...hole." The heiress frowned to which Blake sighed softly.

 

"Weiss please, its really important. And I don't want to argue here, someone will notice. Come on." With that Blake slided into the hole. Weiss wanted to argue some more but seeing as the faunus girl disappeared in the black abyss of whatever it was she lead Weiss into, she simply stomped her feet and grunted in annoyance.

 

She cursed under her breath, something Weiss rarely did, but finally gave in. She sat down and opened the cellar window, slipping in behind Blake. Once inside, she noticed that Blake already lighted the place with a single bulb that hanged from the ceiling. It wasn't much of an improvement, but at least it wasn't pitch black anymore.

 

"Alright, Weiss? I trust you with this. I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone. And I mean, nobody. Not even Ruby or Yang. I...I'll Tell them...someday. But I want to do it under controlled circumstances." Blake then would look at the heiress with a pleading look on her face.

 

Weiss was growing more and more curious of what this secret was. It was clearly very important to the faunus girl. She nodded. "I promise Blake. Your secret is safe with me." That made Blake smile brightly.

 

The catgirl turned towards another stack of boxes would extend her hands towards it. Weiss raised her brow at that.

 

"Its alright, come out. Its me, Blake." What the Schnee saw next was nothing that she expected to see. Two girls peeked out from behind the boxes, they looked at her, before quickly scampering towards Blake, hiding behind the cat faunus.

 

One of them, the taller one, had long white hair and white bunny ears. Her eyes piercing red. While the other had shorter hair and black...were Those cat ears? Weiss wasn't sure. Her eyes dark blue. They both wore ruined shirts and short pants. The shirts were perhaps once white, now yellowish in color, with smudges of different colors. Their short pants brown, with visible holes here and there, reaching just below their knees. The smaller girl being perhaps shorter by a head from the taller one.

 

"Weiss? Meet Sapphire and Pearl." The cat faunus smiled as she introduced the two girls. And Weiss could feel her jaw drop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue, so its short. Next chapters will be longer!


	2. Settling in

"Blake, What the dust?!" Weiss couldn't help but raise her voice. Blake winced at that, her bow moving. The two girls once more hided behind the older faunus.

 

"Weiss, please. You're scaring them" Blake attempted to calm the heiress down. The schnee wanted to say something back at the older catgirl, but she glanced over those terrified eyes of the two younger girls. She let out a sigh.

 

"I'm sorry Blake. But...whats. I mean. Are those yours?" Blake eyes went wide as she shook her head.

 

"No, no, of course not. I saved them. They are orphans." Weiss opened her mouth to say something...but Then abruptly closed it. Her brain seemed to try and push too many ideas at once, and the Schnee heiress knew she would have a migraine later over it.

 

"Alright, well...good Job Blake. Now we can escort them to the local orphanage and call it a day. Its why you wanted for me to come, correct? So we could provide security?" Weiss raised her brow in question. At the sound of the word orphanage the two younger girls clinged to Blake, the older faunus hugging the girls more towards herself.

 

"N-No...I...I Can't" Blake lowered her eyes as she spoke calmly.

 

"Blake, alright. Lets for a while go with your refusal of giving them to proper authorities. What exactly do you plan to do? And what's wrong with orphanages. Its what they are made for. So that homeless kids can have a place to grow up." Weiss crossed her arms as she carefully watched the trio.

 

"You don't understand. Orphans in general don't... I mean they don't have much ahead of them. But faunus orphans? Weiss, look at these girls and ask yourself, do you want them to be thief's, robbers or...worse. In the future. Do you?" Weiss took a step back just from the sheer intensity of Blake's glare. The schnee looked to the side, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

 

"Blake, what else do you expect to do? Raise them by yourself? You're a huntress in training. You don't have time to babysit one child, let alone two." Weiss took a step forward, wanting to move closer to the faunus group, but once she saw the girls react...less Then happy about her intent, she stopped.

 

"I don't know. But I won't let them waste their life. I need your help Weiss. I need a place. But I...I Don't have money." Blake looked to the side, clearly ashamed of having to ask for anything out of the Schnee. It was blood money for the older catgirl. But at this rate she needed any money.

 

"So in the end it was about me being a Schnee." Weiss shook her head. "Look Blake I admire your golden heart. But..."

 

"Weiss." Blake suddenly interrupted her. "You said you wanted to show that your family isn't all evil, whatever someone understands by evil. I'm not trying to emotionally blackmail you. But, I ask you to show that what you say is right. I know it'll be hard. But I'll manage. This isn't something I can once more run away from. I'm just asking you for a loan. Once I'll be able to start earning money? I'll repay everything and whatever interest you'll tell me." There was desperation in Blake's voice.

 

Weiss was conflicted. Its not that she didn't want to borrow the money to the older faunus. But she was questioning her being able to handle herself like this.

 

"M-Miss." Both huntresses eyes went wide as the older girl stepped from behind Blake and looked directly at Weiss. "If you don't want to help me, please help my sister. Blake told us you would help. But if you don't want to help us both, please at least help my younger sister."

 

Weiss bite her lower lip. So they were sisters. And the older sister tried to protect her younger sibling. She wanted to sacrifice her own life for the betterment of the small cat faunus. Heiress looked over at the blue eyed girl. She was squirming behind Blake. Clearly not happy about what the older sibling was talking about, but not brave enough to stand up to the Schnee.

 

Weiss crouched in front of the bunny girl, a small smile on her lips. "How old are you? Both of you." She looked between both girls.

 

"I'm eight, and my sister is six, miss." Weiss and Blake shared a glance at each other. The Schnee stood up, her fingers reaching to grab the bridge of her nose as she gave a deep sigh.

 

"Alright Blake, I'll help." Weiss smiled at Blake and had to take a step back to retain balance as something hit and applied pressure against her legs. She blinked and looked down, seeing the bunny girl hug her legs.

 

"Thank you miss." She smiled up at her. And Weiss couldn't help but admire how cute the girl was with her ears all flopped back.

 

"You're welcome." Weiss smiled warmly at the small faunus, reaching out to pet her hair and ears lightly. Once she saw the girl enjoying her treatment, she decided to prolong it, as her gaze focused on Blake.

 

"Do you have some kind of plan. Or did plan consist of asking me for a loan, and then improvise from that point on?" Weiss raised a brow.

 

Blake smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I thought you'd deny to help us."

 

Weiss rolled her eyes but her smile didn't disappear "Oh ye, of little faith. Well lets see where we could rent an apartment for these two." Blake couldn't help but smile at the sudden eagerness of her white haired friend. Perhaps she truly would change the Schnee corporation for better.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"What do you think about this one?" Weiss waved her hand at the interior of the small apartment. It was a two room, well maintained place with its own bathroom. The two rooms consisted of a living room together with an open kitchen, and the second room being a small bedroom with a single bed. The furniture was present, although it was clear this place was done in a very minimalist style, it would be enough for one person to live comfortably within its walls.

 

"It looks nice. I like that its bright here. Green and white. These girls lived too long in dark, murky places." Blake sighed and shook her head.

 

"And." Weiss started. "Its close to the skyport.

 

"About that, Weiss? Won't this place be expensive? I mean its great, actually a lot greater then what I had in mind. You know, I just had in mind some one room place so that they wouldn't need to hide in some basement or anything." Blake chewed on the inside of her cheek, she was glad for Weiss to find such a lovely place, and that she was eager to pay for it but... She didn't want for her white haired friend to spend too much money.

 

"Blake, us Schnee, we don't...how Would Yang say it? Half ass things. If we are to do something, we do it the best we can. Now I concur we agree that this place is enough and we can rent it, yes?" Weiss was already reaching towards her scroll.

 

"What about your father? Won't he notice? I mean...I Know I Asked you for this but I don't want you to get in too much trouble." Weiss sighed and looked away from Blake. They stood there in silence for a moment, before the Heiress decided to answer.

 

"Blake, you're right. About these girls I mean. We won't save them all. But these two girls, maybe we could. And I'll face my fathers anger if I have to." Blake's eyes went wide when she saw tears streak down the other girls cheeks. She wasn't sure what to do. First of all, they weren't "the" best friends. That would be Ruby when it came to Weiss. Second, Weiss wasn't really that comfortable with personal space invasions. She still tried to get over Ruby and her hugs. Third, Blake herself wasn't the best social person out there. Getting close to people was difficult for a few reasons.

 

But Blake did enough stupid things out of good of her own heart, another thing would just be added to the pile. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Weiss, pulling her into a hug.

 

"B-Blake?" Weiss was surprise by the gesture. And from Blake's expression one would think that the same could be said about the cat faunus.

 

"Its just that you uhm...you Were crying so I..."

 

"So you decided to be my big sister?" Weiss smirked, to which Blake blushed and looked away.

 

"A friend." She mumbled quietly, making Weiss giggle.

 

"Thank you Blake." The Schnee smiled at Blake, but it was short lived, as soon she sighed and rested her head against Blake's shoulder. "It just reminded me of how cold it was growing up in my own house. When the working staff seemed more like family, then my own family. I just know how important it is to grow up and have people caring for you."

 

Blake nodded, she couldn't help but smile at Weiss. The Schnee proving to be quite empathic and selfless.

 

"Blake?"

 

"Yes, Weiss?"

 

"You can let go of me, I'm fine." Blake's eyes went wide in shock as she immediately let go of the white haired girl, as if she was on fire or infected with the plague. The movement was so sudden and quick that the cat faunus lost her balance and fell onto her back with with an audible "ow" coming from her.

 

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at that. "So since Ruby is a dolt, should I call you a clumsy goof?" Weiss grinned teasingly, reaching down with her hand to help the catgirl back on her feet.

 

"That depends, is it part of your ice queen routine to make pet names out of insults?" Blake asked, smirking back at Weiss. She tidied her clothes and look around if she didn't break or ruin anything in the room.

 

"Well that depends." That brought Blake's attention. She thought their little exchange was over.

 

"Oh? On what?" The cat faunus titled her head.

 

"If I like them enough." Weiss didn't look at Blake as she moved towards the door, leaving Blake confused in the middle of what was supposed to be the living room of this apartment. Was this Weiss way of saying they were friends?

 

"Blake, are you coming? We need to sign the papers and then get the girls here." Blake shook her head. Whatever it was, she was glad that Weiss would help her out.

 

"Right, lets go!"

 

oooOOOooo

 

Once the apartment deal was over, Weiss and Blake parted each their way. Blake didn't ask about anything, since she didn't want to intrude on her friends life. The girl helped her in the most generous way possible. She now had a very nice place for the girls to stay at.

 

Blake went to the hole where the girls were hiding, staying with them in the hideout till it started to get late enough so that less people would be around, and only then she escorted them to their new home.

 

She opened the door using her keys and walked inside with the girls close behind her, as they held onto her vest. Once she closed the door, making sure to lock them from the inside, she crouched next to the girls and wrapped an arm around each of them.

 

Both Sapphire and Pearl were eyeing the inside with big eyes. Amazed at how pretty it was compared to all these places they were in so far.

 

"This is your new home, girls. Its thanks to Weiss that we were able to get you girls here." Blake smiled to the two girls. Both of the siblings were surprised, looking at each other, then at the older faunus. It was Pearl, the white bunny girl, that spoke.

 

"I-Is it really where we will live now? And nobody will take us away?" Blake offered both of them a reassuring smile, shaking her head.

 

"Its where you'll live, yes. And no, nobody will take you away. Huntress promise. And huntress never breaks her word.

 

Suddenly she heard someone knock at the door. She tensed, she knew this was too good to be true.

 

"Girls, find a place to hide. Move, now" She whispered and pushed the girls to go deeper into the small apartment. She herself reached towards her weapon, and moved towards the door. She slowly turned the key, and opened the door, ready to face whoever it was on the other side. And then it appeared. It was fast, going in for the kill as it pushed against her.

 

Blake paused as she grabbed two fully loaded paper bags. The weight of those in addition to having them pushed into her, made her stumble backwards and onto the wall.

 

"Whooah, Blake, why the dust did you lock the door and leave the key in." Weiss let out a tired sigh as she closed the door behind her, eyeing the baffled cat girl.

 

Blake managed to take care of her attackers, as she settled the bags on the kitchen counter, turning around to face the Schnee. "Weiss? What...is This? And what are you doing here?"

 

Now it was Weiss turn to raise a brow in confusion. "What do you mean 'what are you doing here' I'm helping you out just like I Agreed to. What, did you think you just need a place to stay? You need food, you need some clean clothes for the girls, and don't get me started on having them clean. You can't just use soap. Well you can, but even then not just any soap..."

 

Blake tuned out at some point. She simply smiled as she listened to the background noise that Weiss became for her. It wasn't out of spite. Quite the opposite. She couldn't believe that the Schnee heiress would continue to help her like this.

 

"...So Now you know what I got. Where are the girls anyway?" Blake blinked at that, the question bringing her back to remnant.

 

"O-Oh, right." Blake turned around and eyed the room. She saw a pair of white ears sticking out from behind the small couch. She smirked and approached the hiding place they picked. Leaning over to peek behind it, she saw Pearl hugging her younger sister as they tried their best to remain undetected.

 

"Its alright girls, you can come out now. Its just Weiss." Blake moved away to join Weiss in the kitchen part of the apartment. She was quite amazed that the white haired girl was already in the middle of unpacking. She sorted all the products by taking into account the purpose of each one of them. Food, cleaning agents, clothes and other groups of products Blake wasn't too sure what they were for.

 

"Blake?" The cat faunus blinked and walked over to the Schnee.

 

"Yeah?" She inquired, thinking that the human girl needed help with something. Instead she saw her turn with concern in her eyes.

 

"Can you...cook?" At that Blake went wide eyed.

 

"Oh crap..."

 

oooOOOooo

 

It was amazing how far the technology went. You could just search out a recipe for a full course meal, and easily prepare it by yourself...

 

One burned kitchen and four attempts later, they decided that this time the scrambled eggs looked edible enough. The girls were quite happy with the food. But Weiss suspected it was mostly due to what their earlier diet consisted off.

 

After food Weiss insisted that they would clean the two and throw out the clothes they were in, and replace those with what she got. It was once again a challenge for both girls, as they did not suspect that cleaning someone else, or helping them, would be so difficult.

 

And then they decided to just sit down on the couch. The girls settling on Blake side, as both huntresses were exhausted. This was way more exhausting then any kind of training.

 

"Thanks again, Weiss. I really... I mean, when I asked you I would never think that you'd go this far to help me." Blake hugged the two young girls who were exploring their new outfits. They were quite baffled that they had a specific set of clean clothes designed to sleep in and just to sleep in.

 

"I told you once, and I'll repeat myself, its not an issue, Blake." The Schnee waved her hand dismissively. "Once a Schnee agree to help, we hold our word. And this is something I want people to remember when they think of my families name. Not greed and wealth." The human girl closed her eyes with a sigh.

 

"Don't worry Weiss, I don't think anyone in this room would think otherwise. Speaking of which, how about I'll make some tea?" Blake didn't wait for any answer, as she let go of the younger girls and stood up.

 

"I guess its too late for coffee anyway. Should I help you? Do you know where I had put it?" Weiss was about to get up, but was stopped by the older faunus.

 

"Weiss, its alright. I think I'll manage." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile as she moved towards the half kitchen.

 

Weiss settled back down, secretly glad she didn't had to get up. She then peered over the girls. She didn't want to be too pushy, she was sure they still wouldn't trust her. And didn't want to make them uncomfortable. It was when the younger cat girl looked up at her, these dark blue eyes looking at her that surprised the Schnee.

 

Well maybe not just the fact that they looked at each other. But when Weiss always heard about children, its how innocent they were. And she could see that in her partner Ruby. Perhaps not the best example, since Ruby was just two years older, but she had that childish innocence around her. Its what always made both herself, and the redheads sister, so worried about the youngest girl in their group.

 

But with Sapphire it was different. The quiet catgirl had this heavy look behind her eyes. Something Weiss couldn't fully grasp.

 

She tensed once she saw the same girl crawl towards her, only to claim her lap as the new sitting spot. The small girl wrapping her arms around the Schnee and resting her head against Weiss chest.

 

The heiress wasn't sure how to react at first. Although she finally settled to wrap her own arms around the little girl.

 

Yet it was Pearl, the older bunny faunus that spoke on behalf of the sisters. "Thank you miss for ..." She paused, not quite sure how to summarize it all. "...For Everything."

 

Weiss smiled at the bunny girl, and she was delighted to see Pearl smile back at her. She was about to say not to refer to her as miss, but simply use her name, but then a different idea struck her.

 

"And don't call me miss. I'm Aunt Weiss for both of you girls from now on." the Schnee could see as the older sister was a bit perplexed by her words. She frowned as she mulled the idea over, before smiling once more and nodding her approval of the idea.

 

"Aunt Weiss." The human girl looked down at the younger cat, only to find her staring up at her with a soft smile. Heiress took it as an agreement from her part.

 

"And you should start calling Blake the same way. Aunt Blake." Weiss nodded. Pearl tilted her head curiously, but didn't have time to ask anything.

 

"Huh? Good to see that you girls are getting along." Blake returned with promised tea. Settling back onto her old spot, she wrapped her arm around the bunny faunus.

 

"Aunt Blake." Pearl suddenly blurted out as she looked up at the older faunus.

 

Blake simply raised her brow at that. "Aunt?"

 

"Aunt Weiss told us to call you aunt from now on." the girl nodded a few times, a bit too eager which made her ears flop back and forth.

 

Blake simply looked at Weiss, to which she mouthed 'later'.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It didn't take long before both girls had fallen asleep. Weiss learned quite a bit about the small catgirl over such short time. She enjoyed being petted, and once she started to purr at having her ears scratched, Weiss had to use all her will power to simply not hug the dust out of the little faunus.

 

She looked over to see that Pearl also gave herself out to the world of dreams, as she laid, curled up with her head on Blake's lap. The older faunus simply stroked along the girls hair and ears.

 

"Blake?" Weiss asked, her voice soft and quiet, not to disturb both sleeping girls.

 

"Mmm?" Blake turned her attention towards the Heiress.

 

"How...did You find them? You said you saved them." Blake let out a sigh at that, closing her eyes and looking at the ceiling.

 

"Slavery." Weiss gasped and immediately covered her mouth. After making sure she didn't wake Sapphire, only then would she continue.

 

"But that's illegal." Weiss saw as Blake had to do her best not to burst out laughing. Once she had that under control, she shook her head with a smile.

 

"Come on Weiss, you're not Ruby. I could understand Ruby believing that once something gets illegal, it should not take place. But you?" The older faunus smirked, to which Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

"Why would anyone need small girls as slaves?" Weiss frowned. It was a bit counter productive, wasn't it? They weren't strong, and would be quite an issue to maintain two small children.

 

"Weiss? I don't know, and I don't even want to think about why anyone would wish to buy two little girls. And for your own sanity? I will recommend you not dwell yourself into that train of thought."

 

Weiss bite her lower lip. Blake was right. Whatever the reason, it was most likely something vile and disgusting. The Schnee shook her head, deciding to change the topic.

 

"We should get these two to bed. And tomorrow, as soon as they are up, we'll visit a doctor." Blake raised a brow.

 

"Doctor? Why? They aren't sick." Heiress frowned at that and looked at Blake as if she just said the stupidest thing.

 

"Blake, we need to make sure they are alright. If something is wrong, but its not yet visible, the sooner you'll discover it, the better."

 

"But they'll find out these two are orphans. They'll take them away." Blake clenched her jaw. While she understood the reasoning behind Weiss words, she would rather make sure the girls are safe.

 

"Oh don't worry, I have that covered. Doctors love money, and enough will make them not ask questions." The Schnee grinned.

 

Blake smiled back at her. Although not because of her clever idea. But due to the overall involvement of the white haired girl. And the faunus huntress had to admit, unlike herself, Weiss did have a plan on how to deal with this situation.

 

Who knew that the Schnee would bring something more then just her money.

 

 


	3. Nightmares

"Weiss are you sure? You don't have to do this." Blake raised a brow at the heiress suggestion.

"Blake, we have one week in which we don't need to be at the campus. We'll take turns in who will spend a night here. There's one couch, and we won't take the bed away from the girls, so really, its quite simple. We'll figure something out when the break is over and we'll have classes and rest of our team to worry about." Weiss yawned, she was tired and wished that Blake wasn't so stubborn.

"Well, but why do you insist on spending the first night here?" Blake tilted her head, she was a bit more resilient to the late hours. Her mornings were hell, but at least she could enjoy a bit more before bed. Mostly books.

"Because tomorrow I'm taking them to see a doctor. Now please, can I try and get some sleep on this small couch, or will you argue with me through the night?" Weiss was getting annoyed by now, which Blake took hint of and let out a defeated sigh. 

"Fine, I guess I'll see you in the morning?" The cat faunus smiled, which turned the Schnee frown into a small smile of her own. She was glad that they agreed upon something.

"Yes yes, you have your keys, so lock the door. Just be quiet not to wake the girls up." Weiss squinted at Blake, to which she couldn't help but raise her hands in defense as she let out a chuckle. 

"Yes, yes, I'll be quiet as a cat." Weiss rolled her eyes and turned around to lay down on the couch. She already knew it would be awful to sleep on this small piece of furniture, but it was too late to turn away from her decision.

She laid down and curled up to fit squirming a bit to find the best position, before closing her eyes. Although she was exhausted from the previous day, the sleep didn't came. After a few moments she let out a deep sigh.

She wasn't sure what got into her. Her dad will notice sooner or later that she spends quite some sum on...something. He'll start asking questions or he will simply check it somehow by himself. What will she do then. 

And she did this for the two girls that were complete strangers to her. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of the two girls. Something clicked inside her when Pearl begged her to at least save her sister. She wasn't sure what, but it did. And at that moment Weiss knew that she would do a lot for the girls, if only to try and save them from some horrible social fate. 

Then again, would she throw everything for these sisters? Her career of a huntress. Her family name. Things got way more complicated. She had to make plans, be a few steps ahead of the consequences that might arise and oppose her life goals. 

And it was when she weaved plans inside her head, that sleep finally caught up to her...

oooOOOooo

Weiss felt something shake her arm. She grunted as she opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times. Dust, did her body felt horrible from the small couch. She blinked as she looked around. It was still dark. She looked down to see Pearl tug at her arm. That took the sleep off her mind as she sat up. 

"Pearl? What happened? Why aren't you asleep?" Weiss tried not to frown too much, she didn't want to frighten the girl by seeming to be mad.

"Sapphire had a nightmare." The bunny girl simply explained, still tugging at the heiress sleeve.

Weiss sighed and nodded, she stood up and followed Pearl to the small bedroom the girls should share. Once she entered, she saw the younger girl sitting on the bed, with her knees curled up as she hugged them. Although her expression was...neutral, Would be the best word that Weiss could muster at this time at night, she could clearly see tears in her eyes.

The heiress wanted to reach to turn on the light, but she remembered about faunus people having their eyes adjusted to darkness. She shook her head, not really wanting to blind any of the kids.

Weiss climbed the bed and gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Pulling her closer into a hug. Not seeing her change the position, she attempted to manually defuse Sapphires current position. Gently taking her arms away from her knees, which did work. Once that done, the heiress renewed her attempt to hug the smaller girl to herself.

It was at that moment she felt the smaller catgirl hug her back. She wrapped one arm around the girls back, and the other moved to pet her gently, as she moved her hand along her hair and ears. Pearl kneeled nearby, her eyes full of concern for the younger sister.

Weiss felt that the cat faunus was tense. Whatever was bothering her, was still there. She wasn't sure why the girl didn't just cry normally like any other kid would. She had this blank expression and tears in her eyes. But she could feel how hard Sapphire hugged her. She was afraid.

While the Schnee wanted to help, it was a difficult situation for her. Clearly just holding the girl close wouldn't solve the issue. And with how quiet the little cat faunus was, she didn't know what to say to calm her down. Trying to gamble to say the right thing could proven to worsen the situation. Without any other solution she sighed.

Remembering one of the more popular lullabies, she began to pet the girl once more, singing in a soft, quiet voice.

"Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky"

Weiss closed her own eyes and began to gently rock back and forth while holding the smaller girl close to herself.

"Twinkle twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky"

She could feel the girl relaxing. Weiss smiled gently and continued to sing. She had to make sure she would calm down the girl fully. No half methods. 

"Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark  
He could not see which way to go  
If you did not twinkle so."

Weiss opened her eyes and took a glance at Pearl. The bunny girl sat close to them, now a smile on her lips. The Schnee wasn't sure if it was because of her singing or because she noticed her sister calming down. Whatever it was, the heiress was happy that she managed to calm down both of them.

"In the dark blue sky you keep  
And often through my curtains peep  
For you never shut your eye,  
�till the sun is in the sky."

Weiss was tired, she could feel it quite clearly. But she had to push herself for these two. Her entire life she just went to sleep and woke up the next day, not really caring for anything. While these two girls might have their first night in a long time, where they would not be afraid of what the morning would bring.

"As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveler in the dark  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star."

She could feel the girl relax, she continued to rock for a moment, just humming the melody softly. After a moment she stopped and sighed. Weiss knew this wouldn't be a cake walk. That it wouldn't be as easy as buying a few things, getting them a home and calling it a day. Would she regret it?

She glanced down, at now sleeping Sapphire. Her closed eyes and a more peaceful expression. Then she felt some pressure against her left arm, looking over she noticed the older sister, hugging the only part of her that wasn't occupied by the cat faunus.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, nuzzling against her arm. 

Weiss simply smiled. There were no regrets in her mind.

oooOOOooo

When Blake opened the doors to the small apartment, she expected to see Weiss either sleeping on the couch, or sitting while sipping her coffee and being grumpy about her sleeping conditions. But she didn't. The main area of the apartment was empty. 

She squinted her eyes. Would they already leave to the doctor? But it was really early. If they did, that meant they would at least prepare some breakfast. Or coffee. Blake carefully went to the small kitchen corner and touched the kettle. Cold.

Something was wrong. She knew this was a bad idea to leave Weiss alone here. They must have found them, she heard slavers weren't happy when people freed their prisoners. She reached for Gambol shroud and very carefully approached the bedroom.

She gently opened the door and peeked in. And what she saw, forced her to bite her own tongue. For what reason? Well, to not loudly proclaim how adorable the sigh was, of course. There she was. The future head of Schnee corporation, looking like a mess, and in a sleeping position that would put Ruby to shame with how much the young reaper girl could shift and twist in her sleep. Clinging to her, from both sides, were the two faunus girls. And it seemed that all sides of this weird sleeping situation were quite content, judging by their faces. 

But what important was that everything was alright. The girls were safe, and so was Weiss. While Blake had her suspicions why the heiress was sleeping with them, she would simply ask her later once they were awake. She closed the doors and decided to prepare herself some tea. And coffee for her white haired friend.

oooOOOooo

Blake prepared some tea for herself and coffee for Weiss. She found some cream and sugar, so she decided to put it onto the small glass coffee table in case Weiss decided to add such into her drink. She wasn't sure how folks drank their caffeine.

And it was perhaps five to ten minutes after Blake sat down when a groggy Weiss stumbled into the room. Without a word she just settled next to Blake. The faunus huntress had to keep herself from chuckling at the sleepy girl. "I made you some coffee, thought you could use it after the rough night."

Weiss leaned her head against her friend. "You're doing gods work." She mumbled, before sitting back normally and reaching for her drink.

"Are girls still asleep?" Blake inquired, wanting to start some small chat with the white haired girl.

"Mmm..." Was all she got. That made Blake roll her eyes. Was Weiss always such an early bird?

"So why did you sleep with them?" Blake tried again, hoping for more of an answer then a grunt or some kind of sound.

"Nightmares." That was improvement. In terms of conversation that is.

"Both? Or just one of them." Blake knew that had to be the case. She doubted that Weiss simply decided to take space of girls because she was uncomfortable. Although that did pass the catgirl's mind. But only briefly. 

"Sapphire. Pearl woke me up at night and told me her sister is having a nightmare. So I went over and had to calm her down. Both of them, since Pearl was so worried about her sister." It seemed that the more coffee Weiss got into herself, the better in social interaction she became. Although she still looked like a mess, due to her outfit being all crumbled and her hair not yet brushed.

"Weiss? I meant to ask yesterday but... Why did you tell them to call us aunts?" While she didn't want to bug the heiress too much this morning, Blake had to understand why. It gnawed on her mind since yesterday.

The Schnee sighed and put down her cup back onto the glass table. "Because these two need family. While having food and place to sleep is all great, they need something more. That they belong somewhere, with someone. That they aren't alone. So while its a pitiful attempt, its at least something, no?" The heiress offered a small smile towards Blake, to which she answered with her own. 

And with the side of her vision Blake saw two pairs of eyes peeking over the bedrooms doorway. Well actually it was a pair of white ears that was more visible and what got the older faunus attention. Once the younger pair noticed they were spotted, they quickly hid. 

"I guess you're right. Weiss I'm really..." She was stopped when the Schnee raised her hand.

"Blake, you said it numerous times already. I understand. And once more I'll say its nothing. Now can our talks stop involving you being grateful? We're both in this together. And we're motivated because we want to help these girls." Weiss once more smiled at Blake. This time more warmer to try and erase the harsh tone she might have adapted. 

Blake simply nodded at that. "Speaking of. Girls, you can come out." A few seconds later both of the small faunuses stepped out of the bedroom. Pearl holding her sisters hand as she lead her closer towards the older duo. 

Weiss smiled at the two. "Hello, did you two rest well?" The two girls nodded, although not saying anything. "Why won't you greet Blake? Or are you going to neglect her hm?" The heiress reached for her cup to cover her smile as she saw both the girls ears perk up. They almost tripped over with how fast they launched to tackle the older faunus.

Blake had just enough time to settle her cup of tea before the two kids were on top of her. "Ack!"

The Schnee smiled and closed her eyes. While Blake was busy with being glomped, Weiss enjoyed the last sips of her black drink. While she was tired, she was happy. Yet she understood that this situation wouldn't last for long. There were plans to be made, preparations and failsafes that had to be prepared in case of emergency.

oooOOOooo

"Now take a deep breath, hold it, and breath out. Now again, deep breath, hold it, and breath out. Now repeat the process till I tell you to stop." Weiss stood next to the girls as the young looking doctor did a check up on both the girls. He seemed friendly, and the girls went over their fear in a matter of moments. He had short brown hair hair and was maybe but a head taller then herself.

"Very good, that's all. You two were excellent little patients." The man smiled at the girls, and they gave him a grin of their own, feeling accomplished as if they achieved something great. Even Weiss couldn't help but smile a little at the scene. Truly this man knew how to deal with kids.

"Now miss Schnee, I know we agreed that you'd pay for this little visit, and for me to not ask questions. But I'm curious. And its just personal curiosity. Why all this secrecy?" He moved to sit at his desk, as he searched through his drawers. His attention divided between the white haired girl and whatever it is he sought. "Or let's make a deal. You won't have to pay me. But simply sate my curiosity."

Weiss sighed. Could she trust this man? Even if she paid him he could still inform the authorities. She shrugged lightly. "My friend saved them. They were...going To be sold. And now she's adamant about not letting them rot in orphanage." The Schnee glanced over the girls, who were occupied by the device that was previously used on them to get their weight and height.

Weiss wanted to tell the girls to not break anything, but she saw the man stop her with a gesture of his hand and a smile. He continued their topic. "I see, that explains the younger one. I'm not a psychologist, but...she Went through some kind of trauma. Do you know what happened?" 

The white haired girl shook her head. "No, we...wanted To let them feel more safe and secure before asking hard questions." 

The man nodded. "Understandable. I recommend visiting a specialist...but If you're afraid of having your secret reveal? Then at least talk to them. Perhaps her older sister will tell you." Weiss nodded at that. She already know it's gonna be a hard thing to do. To try and let the girls open up, to fully trust them.

"And about their health? They are in almost perfect condition, miss Schnee. My only recommendation is that you would involve these vitamins after every meal. Just to make sure. And I wouldn't mind checking on them in a month to see if anything changed. And please assure your friend that your secret is safe with me. I'm here to help people, not to ruin their lives." Doctor smiled as he handed her a prescription. 

"Thank you, doctor...who Exactly?" Weiss blinked. She didn't catch the mans name and she didn't see any tag.

"Please, just the Doctor." He smiled, and while it was an odd quirk to have, she shrugged. The man was helpful enough, so she decided to not inquire further. They said their goodbyes and left

They said their goodbyes, and Weiss attention quickly focused on how to approach Pearl about her sister's trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby in this chapter is (of course) not made by me.   
> I used it cause its my favorite one.


	4. Value

Weiss left the building with the two girls next to her. She let out a soft sigh. She never liked places like this. You always came there because something bad happened. While this wasn't some big public hospital but just a private clinic, it still left bad taste in her mouth. 

While she was letting the wind wash over her face and cleanse her off such feelings, a black haired girl appeared in front of her. That made Weiss jump and stumble backwards against the door, yelping in surprise.

"Blake! For crying out loud, don't do that. I know we're close to medical care but I'd rather not face a heart attack at such young age." Weiss stomped her feet in annoyance. It was always something. Hyperactive Ruby, brutish Yang, and sneaky Blake. 

The older faunus smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck. "Sorry, I just was worried." She then crouched next to the girls, both that were being quite confused by the exchange between the older girls. "How was the doctor trip?" Blake smiled at the two sisters.

"We've been good! We got a praise even!" It was of course Pearl that spoke for both of them, although Sapphire added in her approval of the story with her energetic nodding. They both looked to Weiss as if she was the final evidence of them indeed acquiring the praise.

The Schnee let out a chuckle. "That's true, the doctor did praise them for being well behaved. And he said nothing is wrong with them. Although we could get them some diet supplements just to make sure. And he asked me to bring them in a month if we could." The heiress smiled.

Blake frowned at that, nodding as she digested the information. She stood up and looked around. "I guess we can head back...home, No?" Before the older faunus could start walking, Weiss interrupted her.

"Actually? Why...Why Not go on for a walk? Maybe get the girls some icecream? I mean its a nice day, its still early. And they earned a reward." Weiss ruffled both girls hair, to which they both giggled and shook their heads to try and escape the ruffles.

"Weiss? I'm not sure you're aware but that might be dangerous. So its better if we just head home. We can get some icecream in a box or something. Now come on." The older catgirl nodded towards the general direction of the apartment that was now home for the two younger girls.

"Blake, you don't mean to keep them caged for the rest of their lives, right? If anyone would look for them, I'm sure they would already find them, or at least you'd already know that, with how paranoid you are." It was Weiss time to frown.

"Caged? Caged?! Weiss, I saved them from cages. And now I'm trying to protect them from a fate you can't even imagine. Maybe you don't get it, but the worst that might happen isn't their dad cutting off their credit cards or grounding them. But taking them back to hell on Remnant." Blake clenched her jaw as her bow twitched, her ears most likely trying to mimic her current emotional state, yet due to being all tied up, could only wiggle.

"Blake what the dust are you on right now? I simply wish for the girls to have some fresh air. You freed them, and I wish for them to be that. Be free. And how dare you bring my family into this you..." She stopped. Something didn't feel right. Weiss looked down and saw that both girls were looking between them in fear, as the older one hugged her younger sibling. 

The Schnee looked up at Blake, which looked back at her. She also noticed. Both of them looked to the side awkwardly.

"Do as you want, Blake." Was the only thing that Weiss said before heading off in the opposite direction of where the apartment was. She had to give up this round. Swallow her pride for the sake of girls. Arguing in front of them would only upset them further. Make them think that once more their good luck would pitter out because she argued with Blake. 

Weiss decided to just walk through the streets of Vale. No real direction, as she tried to calm down. She understood what point Blake was trying to make. She would kill anyone who tried to hurt the two girls. But keeping them caged wasn't an option. It was as if nothing changed. What is freedom that you can't taste?

The Schnee knew about this too much. How everyone always claimed for her to be rich, and when you have money you can do whatever. Bunch of ...lies, Not to degrade to Yang language. The more money you have, the more careful you need to be. The more control you need. And it wasn't her money, so it was Weiss that was being controlled. 

It hurt her. What Blake said. Not because of what she said, but because it was her that said it. Maybe this is what Weiss was to Blake. A credit card with her dads money on it. Maybe she just tolerated her, first for the sake of team, now for the sake of girls. Perhaps she was right, maybe Weiss didn't deserve to be accepted by either her or the two girls. She just bought herself into their hearts.

The Schnee could feel tears gather in her eyes. How easy it was to crumble her mask. She quickened her pace, she wanted for her legs to start hurting. She wanted to forget about all these stupid emotions. She should just leave them alone. Pay for their apartment. Maybe Blake was right about all this. Maybe she was the real danger for the girls. 

She stopped at the entrance to one of the backalleys. She moved into it and rested her back against the wall. Her arms moved to hug herself, as she slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position. She could no longer hold her tears. She was useless. She was a walking wallet, a throw away pawn for her father, a pointless idealist with a stupid dream. 

She sat there, sobbing and letting her tears trail down her face, up until her eyes went dry. She felt sick. But she forgot something important. And it wasn't about her, so she had to force herself to stop being a mess. Although this could wait a bit. She needed some time, to regain herself. But she had to do it. 

oooOOOooo

Blake sighed as she lead the girls through the streets. She messed up again. She once more threw a tantrum and hurt someone by it. While she was grateful for any help she received whenever she was in need, its why she preferred to work alone, to deal with her issues alone up until there was no other choice. Its because she always hurt people close to her. 

Through the entire walk the two younger girls remained quiet. Sapphire because she always was that way, and Pearl due to...well, They understood that something bad happened. That there was some sort of tension. They didn't fully grasp what was it about, but they knew it would be better not to ask about it, at least not now.

She shook her head, it didn't matter. Not now. She would clear everything with Weiss later. For now she had to focus on the girls. As they entered the apartment they stayed at, she moved towards the small kitchen corner. Tea would help her mind clear a bit. She prepared herself a cup, and reached to make some for the two younger girls.

The small cups Weiss bought with her big shopping trip. This made Blake sigh. Now everything in here will remind her of the Schnee. This whole place served as one big reminder of the white haired girl. She shook her head as she finished with the tea making, soon to sit on the small couch, letting another sigh, this time one of relief. 

She was joined by the two younger girls. They looked at each other as if communicating in some telepathic way, before Pearl decided to be the voice of their collective mind. "Will Aunt Weiss leave us?" 

Blake blinked at that. Would she? "No, Pearl, of course not. It was...a Misunderstanding. We'll apologize to each other when she's here next time, I promise everything will be fine." She put on a fake smile as she moved her hands to pet both pair of the younger girls animal ears, trying to find a way to distract them.

"Aunt Weiss loves you girls too much to just abandon you. So don't worry, alright?" The two girls looked at each other once more.

"Do you love aunt Weiss?" Pearl tilted her head curiously. Now that was a bomb that the older faunus didn't expect. She put on a forced grin, which was dangerously close to just clenching her teeth. She couldn't overreact. She couldn't. 

"W-Why would you ask such a question, Pearl?" What kind of question was this, and so sudden. Did Weiss tell them something last night?

"I heard when aunt Weiss told you about wanting to make family for us. And when you're a family, you love each other, yes?" Oh dust, they meant it like this. Like family. Blake rested her hand against her own forehead. She had to remember these are small kids. They wouldn't fully grasp the concept of love.

"Yeah, we love each other. We're friends, and friends do love each other. There...are Many forms of love. But we both love you girls. And we are friends, so we love each other." Blake decided to try and explain it to them. Although she wasn't sure if they understood. It was always hard to read their expressions. She saw them look at each other, before giving a nod up to her. Good enough.

She was horrible at this. Weiss was so much better at handling the girls. She could make them safe, get food to them, provide necessary things but...but She just wasn't that great at handling this social stuff. 

oooOOOooo

Blake yawned as she checked her scroll. It was getting late, at least for the girls. Though she was exhausted by today. Mostly due to her day being ruined by her morning fight with Weiss. "Alright girls, I think its time to sleep." She stood up and stretched, peeking at both of them looking up at her disappointedly. 

She chuckled. "Tomorrow is also a day, now come on. We need to prepare you two to go to bed." She lead the girls towards the small bathroom. Everything went smoothly up until the actual bed portion of the evening.

"Aunt Blake?" Pearl looked between the two catgirls.

"Yes? Something wrong? I didn't forget about anything, did I?" Blake tilted her head.

"Could you sing? Like aunt Weiss did. Sapphire is afraid of nightmares, and aunt Weiss had such a pretty voice. Please?" Blake blinked at that. She bit her lower lip. She couldn't sing. While Yang would chuckle at that, Blake in fact did inherit her vocal abilities from an actual cat. And that meant it was bad. 

"I-I don't really sing Pearl. I'm sorry. Is there...anything Else I could do to help Sapphire?" the older faunus looked between the two girls. Then she heard it. Someone was opening the door. 

Something was wrong, did Weiss sell them out? Impossible. Which meant that someone assaulted her. They found them, by finding Weiss. "Girls, stay here, and be quiet. If you hear me yelling, hide." That made the girls sit up, Pearl hugging her younger sister. "Everything will be fine, don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you girls."

She moved quietly. She heard someone enter, but nothing beyond that. She reached for her weapon and slowly opened the door and entered the main part of the apartment. She was ready to fight whoever would invade them...only To meet a white looking disaster. 

"W-Weiss?" Here was the Schnee heiress. Her outfit no longer snow white, her hair no longer tidy, no longer having that distinct ponytail. Her face no longer having that stoic presence. She looked miserable. 

"Hey." The white haired girl offered a short greeting, before raising a small paper. "I forgot to give you the prescription from the doctor. But I guess its a bit too late today. Sorry." The Schnee hanged her head as her hand lowered. 

Blake quickly moved towards the other girl, her arms moving to wrap them around the white haired girl, as she pulled her into a hug. "Weiss, what happened?" She asked quietly. To see her broken like this. It made Blake's heart ache with pain.

"Just...realization, Blake. Of how worthless I am." It sounded so weak. So defeated.

Blake moved the other girl away and grabbed her arms. "Weiss? Weiss, look at me." Once she saw that the Schnee continued to keep her head low, she clenched her teeth and placed both her hands on the other girls cheeks. She forced the heiress to look at her. 

Blake had to keep herself from letting go. Her blue eyes looked so hollow. Did she spent her entire day tormenting herself over their morning argument? She took a deep breath. "Weiss, You're not worthless. Why would you think that?" She had to be careful. While Blake wanted to yell at this girl to stop being stupid, she had to be careful. Unlike their blonde friend, the cat faunus had her moments of clarity. And thank dust for that.

"Because I am, Blake. I'm a nobody. Even my father doesn't believe I'll accomplish anything. Why do you think he allowed me to be here? He knows I won't make anything of my pitiful goal." Blake felt the white haired girl shrug lightly. It was so subtle her eyes didn't even catch the movement. 

"Weiss, come on. So what? You're still a great fighter, You'll be a huntress. You're our friend, mine, Ruby's and Yang's. And most important? Just look what you gave two girls you didn't even know. How can you say that you're worthless." This pained Blake. If anyone said that about Weiss, she would slap them. It didn't matter if it was her friend, or Weiss father, or anyone. She would never let anyone say that this girl was worthless. She was her friend. A friend that she cared for. That she trusted.

"I'm a credit card. I don't even use my own money. I just take it from my dad. Blake I appreciate your kind words, but that's the reality. Now I know its their bed time. I'm sorry for disturbing you and them." Blake could feel the small paper bag being pushed into her hand. She took it. No point in ruining something that was bought for the girls. 

Weiss moved to grab the doors handle, opening the door slowly ... Only for Blake's hand to push against the door and slamming it back shut. The Schnee didn't try to move again. She simply waited. She had no more strength to fight. 

"Weiss, in this house there are two girls. Two girls that were dead worried you wouldn't come back. That you would abandon them. How happy they were that you wanted to give them family. Two girls that are afraid to go to bed because of nightmares. They asked me if I could sing. Like you do. If you're telling me...If You're telling yourself that you're worthless, go tell the same to those two girls that in a span of few days grew emotionally dependent on you." Blake had to keep herself calm. She was angry. She was pissed. 

"You'll either go tell them that yourself. Or you'll stop being stupid. If you rather not be stupid anymore, we can go to the girls, and tell them that everything is fine. And later we can discuss this like adults. If you rather tell them you're worthless, go on. Then I'll let you go. But not before you face them yourself and tell them that you want to abandon them." 

The only sound was the doorhandle that vibrated due to the white haired girl hand shaking. It felt as if time have stopped otherwise. The to girls not looking at one another. Just standing there, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Alright..." It was Weiss that broke the silence. "I'll...just Let me...I Mean I don't want them to see me like this." 

Blake took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, alright. They...propably Heard all of this anyway. Pearl has a good sense of hearing. But I'll tell them You came." 

And as they were about to turn around, each of them having destination in mind, they saw the younger girl standing in the doors of the bedroom. Her cheeks were tainted with tears, and for the first time her neutral expression was twisted in sadness, which reflected in her blue eyes.

"Sapphire?" Both Blake and wanted to move closer to calm the girl, but were petrified by what happened next.

The younger girl spoke, her voice soft and shaken by her fear and sorrow.

"Please dun leave us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been brought up, so I'll explain it here before some of you say the same thing. The reason for such a "Quick" conclusion of this "issue" they had, of this fight, was that I don't mean to push this fic too much into the drama territory. I want to make something nice, feel goody and all that jazz. And while some would ask "Well then why include this scene at all" I had reasons, and I'll ask for a bit of trust on why I decided to do this.


	5. Trust

_"Please dun leave us."_

 

Weiss didn't knew she had any left, yet tears would once more fall from her eyes. She rushed forward and would drop on her knees in front of the small faunus cat. Hugging her gently. She couldn't control her sobs as she began to cry once more.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sapphire. Please, forgive me." The young girl wasn't fully aware of what was going on. But Weiss was crying, and hugs meant to help with that. So she did her best to wrap her arms around the Schnee's neck.

 

"Is okay, please dun cry. I forgive you." That didn't really help, or at least its what the girl assumed, since her words only made the human girl cry more.

 

Blake approached the two and would kneel next to them, from the side where she could see Sapphires face. She reached out to pet her as she smiled softly at her. "Weiss is just...glad You forgave her. Thank you Sapphire." Blake looked up and saw pair of white ears peering up from the corner.

 

"Now please take care of Weiss for me, alright Sapphire? I'll go check on your sister." She saw the girl nod repeatedly a few times as she still hugged the white haired girl. The older faunus stood up and moved towards the small bedroom. This day was such a mess. But hopefully it would end on a happy note.

 

"Pearl?" Blake entered the room and looked down at the bed. The bunny faunus sat there, looking to the side. She had a small frown on her face. She wasn't crying, nor did Blake see any signs of it. That made the older faunus curious.

 

"Pearl, are you alright?" Blake sat close to there girl and reached out to wrap an arm around her. Although she didn't oppose the gesture, she didn't really move into it as well.

 

"Its what happened last time." Blake blinked at the bunny girl's words. She tilted her head and leaned forward to try and look more directly onto the girls face. She seemed angry. It was the first time she saw any of the two girls angry.

 

"Pearl? What...what Are you talking about?" Blake was startled a bit as the younger girl sent her a glare. Perhaps part of that was due to this girl's eye color. Bright red was very unsettling.

 

"Our parents started arguing. And then argued more. And then more and more." Then it appeared. Tears in her eyes. Blake wasn't sure if she should act upon it, or let the girl continue. The younger girl shook her head, closing her eyes as if growing self aware that she was about to cry.

 

"And then mom left. She told us she can't take us. That she loves us, but she can't take us. And...And Then dad got sad. Sad and angry." She saw the girl clench her small fists. The older faunus knew she should just let her continue. If she did anything, the girl would break her resolve to keep going with her story.

 

"And then he started drinking those awful things. It smelled horribly. And things started disappearing from our house. More and more. And we sometimes went to bed hungry because dad wouldn't buy food. Sometimes he forgot, or say he didn't have money." Blake sighed, she knew where this was going. But she had to keep her anger. It was pointless now. She saw the bunny faunus clench her teeth. How she tried to keep herself in control while invoking all those painful emotions.

 

"And...then One day he invited people in. And he said we're going with them and we should do everything they say. And...And Then you came..." The younger girl looked away from Blake for a moment. Her small fists still clenched as she breathed deeply in and out.

 

Then she looked at Blake once more, not just angry, but furious. "But it doesn't matter! Because now its again going to be taken away from us!" She screamed out as he closed her eyes. And she broke. It was that moment when Blake decided to pull the girl towards herself, to hug her. She felt her tears, as her small body jerked from her sobs. The older faunus was quiet. She wasn't sure what to say.

 

"Pearl? I'm...sorry." It was Weiss. Blake looked up and over her arm to see the white haired girl. She looked so exhausted, yet there was this determined glint in her eyes. Sapphire stood by her side, holding the human girl's hand.

 

"So what! Mom and dad said they were sorry! They were tired. Again and again and again! They said they were sorry! And then mom was sorry! And then dad...and...and Now...and Now y-you are sorry." She raised her head to look at Weiss. It broke Weiss' heart to see such...hate Behind those red eyes. Hate and fear.

 

But it didn't take long for that fuel to burn out. That hate and fear. Pearl simply curled while being held by Blake. The older faunus kept the girl close. Weiss moved closer and kneeled in front of the hugging duo. She placed one hand on the girls back, letting her know she was close. Wanting to offer any kind of calming gesture.

 

"Pearl, We won't abandon You or Sapphire. We just...had Different ways of how to protect you two from loosing what we got you girls. We're afraid that people will take you two away from us. And we have different means to keep you safe. But...I Guess Blake explained to me how wrong I was. To even think you two would think that I was... Not needed." Weiss sighed and shook her head.

 

It was then that the younger catgirl joined in, as she climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her sister, wrapping her arms around her sister. She had a soft smile on her lips as she turned her attention towards Weiss. "Is okay, Pearl is just sad. I was sad, but I believe you aunt Weiss. You and aunt Blake won't leave us."

 

Both huntresses shared a glance at each other, giving a nod to each other. It was a promise they both had to keep, and it was one that had the power over someone's life, something they should never throw away.

 

"I...I Trust you. If Sapphire trusts you, I will too. I'm sorry." Pearl muttered quietly. Both Weiss and Blake gave a sigh of relief at that. Perhaps now things could settle down. Such a giant mess this became.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Both Weiss and Blake sat on the couch. The younger girls were asleep, it didn't take long for them to fall into slumber. Everyone was exhausted after this mess of a day. There wasn't even enough motivation to prepare any kind of tea or coffee. Both girls just shared some sink water.

 

"Weiss?" It was the catgirl that broke the silence. The silence before was...strange, To say the least. As it had this awkward vibe about it, but due to both girls being tired, had a sense of peacefulness, especially compared to the events that occurred earlier.

 

The Schnee let out a tired sigh. "I know Blake. You're sorry, I'm sorry. We're both sorry. I'm tired. Let's just...say It was a big misunderstanding." The white haired girl moved the cup to sip some water. It tasted awful, but she needed some liquid in her system.

 

"Either way I just...wanted To say I'm sorry. Out loud, so you don't have doubts I really am. Also I'm...I Mean. How will we sleep? I mean I can take the floor if you want. I'm kind of used to..." Blake blinked as she felt something hit her arm, and what surprised her more was that the pressure she felt against her arm stayed that way. She glanced over to see the Schnee head resting against it.

 

She had to contain her laughter at the sight. But Blake understood. It was an exhausting day, especially for this girl. For her friend. She moved gently, hoping not to wake the human girl, as she laid her sideways on the couch, with her head resting on Blake's lap. The Schnee seemed dead tired, as she didn't wake up even when the faunus girl reached to tug her legs onto the couch.

 

She looked at the sleeping girl. It was so rare to see her in such a ...rough State. She moved her hand over her cheek. It felt so cold against her fingers. But it was most likely due to her own skin burning right now. Although Blake liked to think that it was because Weiss really had a lower body temperature cause of her being from Atlas and all that. She smirked at that. Such a childish musings.

 

A weird thought appeared in Blake's mind. And she looked around as if making sure nobody was around, which would be strange anyhow since they were inside a locked apartment. She bit her lower lip as she focused her gaze on the closed doors that lead towards the small bedroom. Nobody, which was just what the girl needed.

 

She leaned down and planted a soft kiss against the Schnee cheek. Although as soon as the warm gesture ended, she would sit up and once more look panicked around to ensure nobody saw it. And because of her anxious behavior, she would miss out how Weiss' lips turned into a smile.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Weiss smiled as she yawned. She buried her face into her pillow. It was just so warm. She couldn't help but nuzzle into it. While she didn't feel as comfortable as she should due to sleeping on the couch, she at least could enjoy this warmth. And how it rhythmically moved. It calmed her.

 

...wait, Her pillow moved?

 

She opened her eyes and saw a black vest in front of her, as well as part of the faunus girls exposed tummy.

 

"Ack!" The Schnee flailed in panic, trying to get away. Which due to the small couch, she ended up landing on the floor.

 

Blake wasn't sure what woke her up. Was it the tickling against her stomach, the yelp, or the loud thud of something landing on the floor. Whatever it was, it sure worked. She stretched and looked around, only to catch a glimpse of something white on the floor. "Weiss?"

 

The Schnee groaned. Not only was her body in not the best state due to the very uncomfortable sleeping spot, now she felt even worse due to her morning crash. She blinked as she heard the faunus girl speak her name. Maybe she didn't notice that she spent part of the night on the other girls lap. "H-Hey Blake. I um...decided To get up."

 

"That's not really getting up, as much as down, Weiss." The girl smirked as she reached with her hand towards the Schnee. The white haired girl rubbed her neck sheepishly before accepting the hand and getting up with the help of her friend.

 

"R-Right! Right. I uh I guess I'll set the kettle on, I assume you'd like some tea?" The heiress was already heading towards the small kitchen corner.

 

Blake stretched properly now, both her arms and legs. Sleeping in a sitting position where you can't move too much wasn't the best way of having her night. But then again? She had worse in the past. She got up and headed towards the small corner as well, not wanting to be too loud. If the girls didn't wake up when Weiss did her little weird morning ritual of yelling and falling off the couch, then she didn't want to take any more risks of waking them up herself.

 

"So was my lap worthy of the Schnee head?" She smirked as she approached the human girl. That smirk soon bloomed into a full grin when she saw the girl freeze in spot.

 

"Y-You've noticed ..." Weiss let out a soft sigh. "I'm uhm...I'm Sorry, I must have fallen onto it by accident or something. I probably made your night even worse then it would be anyway." The Schnee turned around and gave an apologetic smile, her cheeks covered with a slight pink hue.

 

"No, no, Weiss. No more self blaming." Blake groaned. She could swallow her pride for this one, for the sake of this girl. "Look its ... My fault. I kind of put you in that position. I mean, you were really tired, you basically feel asleep on the spot. So since you had such a rough day I thought it would be nice for you to have a more comfy night." The faunus girl rubbed her neck. She looked to the side as she spoke, and once finished she took a glance of the white haired girl.

 

They caught the sigh of each others eyes and smiled. It was mutual, to not repeat the mistake of yesterday. It was when the kettle started to boil the water, when the Schnee blinked and turned around before it started to whistle too loud.

 

As Weiss prepared the drinks, Blake allowed her thoughts to drift a little. She peered between the Schnee and the closed doors leading towards the bedroom. There was still something unresolved, and it would come sooner or later. She let out a soft sigh and seeing as Weiss was done with pouring the steaming water, she placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt the girl tense at the touch.

 

"Weiss? I think the girls really deserve some...reward And a gift from us. So how about after we're done with our morning tea slash coffee, you'll head back to Beacon to get yourself refreshed, and later we could enjoy some...walk Outside." Of course Blake still wasn't so sure about this idea. But Weiss had a point. There was no freedom in being locked in a small apartment.

 

"If...you Think its not safe? I'll won't force you to go against that feeling. So you don't need to force yourself for my sake." Weiss didn't turn around as she answered Blake, although she did pause her drink making.

 

"No, its not for your sake or my sake. Its for...their Sake. It won't hurt them, and it only will make them feel better. I trust you Weiss. I should have had from the start." Blake bit her lower lip. Once again a strange idea came to her, and she decided to act upon it.

 

The faunus girl gently grabbed Weiss and pulled the girl against herself, hugging her as the Schnee still stood with her back turned towards the catgirl. The heiress body tensed again, more surprised then anything, but soon eased into the hug. She leaned against Blake and would reached with her hands to gently brush her palms against the arms that kept her within the embrace.

 

Both girls stood like that for a long moment, neither wanting to part. It was Weiss that finally broke the peaceful silence. "Your tea will get cold." And while she said that, she didn't really move to get herself away from the faunus girl.

 

Blake blinked as if words of the heiress brought her back from some kind of trance. "R-right, tea." She released the human girl and reached to take her cup, heading towards the couch with it. She once more missed a smile from the Schnee, as Weiss' eyes followed the catgirl.

 


	6. Lies

The next few days went on peacefully. Nobody mentioned the little misunderstanding between Weiss and Blake, nor about the trust or lack of it from the girls. While Blake wasn't so keen on walks, they would take at least a few hours of their time to get girls outside and provide them with some fresh air.

 

Yet the one week of free time was coming to an end, and they had to prepare the girls for it. Weiss, of course, did what she could to make sure the girls would have everything they needed.

 

"Alright girls. This is a scroll. You can use it to contact either me or Blake if something happens. But it has to be an emergency. I'll let Blake show you later how to use it, alright?" Weiss held the device between the two girls. Both of them nodded as they looked between it and the heiress.

 

"Good, now as I told you two earlier, Neither of us will be able to have much time in the week to visit you girls. We'll visit you of course, but we won't be able to stay for too long. Enough to make sure you two are safe, to buy some groceries and to prepare some food, alright?" Once more, the sisters nodded.

 

"Alright, I bought you two a small tea express. Again, Blake will explain to you how to handle it. But I want you two to promise me now, that you'll be very careful, and will follow the instructions each time just as Blake will explain it to you. Now promise. Both of you, no head nodding Sapphire." Weiss squinted her eyes, to which both girl's ears deflated a bit.

 

"We promise." they said in unison, to which the Schnee smiled warmly at them and reached with her hands to ruffle each of their heads.

 

"Good. It'll be tough, but we'll manage, alright? Together. We need to be strong, You Pearl and You Sapphire, as well as me and Blake. I wish we could spend more time here, or take you girls with us. But...that's Impossible. For now at least. I hope you girls don't think we're trying to get rid of you." The human girl closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

 

"Its okay aunt Weiss. We understand, right Sapphire?" The Schnee opened her eyes to see the younger girl nod eagerly. "So please don't worry. We'll be fine. We survived with Aunt Blake in a dark cellar for a few days. And you made sure to prepare us for being alone for ...a Long time! So don't worry, we can handle ourselves. And we won't get hurt." The three of them shared a smile. The mood was soon broken by Blake.

 

"Erm...Weiss? I...I Think I broke it?" Came a panicked voice of the older faunus. Weiss simply pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"I guess I'll be showing you how to use the tea express." She managed to say in an annoyed tone, before moving towards the little kitchen area. The two younger faunuses couldn't help but giggle at that.

 

And the free week was over. The issue both Blake and Weiss feared occurred. Classes, trainings, social life and of course their other two teammates.

 

They managed somehow. Taking turns, preparing meals beforehand and preparing the girls for having to take care of themselves, which wouldn't be as easy considering their age. Weekends were spent on long visits in Vale, and secretive walks and visits at entertainment places. Something both Weiss and Blake feared, yet just like the walks they agreed it was necessary risk.

 

Of course it didn't go unnoticed. The constant excuses, disappearance and falling grades combined with both Blake and Weiss being almost always tired. The first week went smoothly, both Yang and Ruby were a bit weirded out by the sudden secrecy and cooperation between the Schnee and the cat faunus.

 

The second week it was Yang that started being suspicious. Of course not openly, yet it was clear she wasn't trusting neither of the white or black haired girl. The third week was when Ruby caught up to that. They both knew something was up.

 

And so, the fourth week is where trouble once more arose for the parenting duo. As Ruby called a RWBY meeting inside their room. And it was both Blake and Weiss who sat on the defendant side.

 

 

 

oooOOOooo

 

"So everyone knows why we have this meeting, right?" Ruby asked as she looked at everyone. Both Weiss and Blake sat on the Schnee bed, while Yang occupied her own bed. Ruby stood between them as she looked at each member of her team.

 

Blake and Weiss were clearly nervous, trying to not look at either Yang or Ruby, and wishing to be anywhere but here. Of course both knew that this would happen. Sooner or later they would have to confront these two with their suspicious behavior.

 

Ruby let out a tired sigh. "Weiss? Blake? We're team, alright? And its clear that you two are hiding something from us. And its also clear for both me and Yang that it's something important. But we're not just teammates. We're friends. So please, what's going on?" Ruby didn't want to sound too harsh. She would rather plead with them to open up. Being a strict leader was one thing, but she didn't want to demand her friends open up to her because she'd order them to.

 

"Ruby, Its nothing, really..." Blake started, but was immediately interrupted.

 

"Bullshit its nothing! 'Course its something. You think we're stupid? Blake, if it was you? Maybe. You tend to walk your own way, whatever. But its clear you two are up to something. And its horse..."

 

"Yang!" It was Ruby that stopped the blonde from cussing anymore. She let out a deep sigh. There goes her attempt to pry them open in a more gentle way. "I mean, do you not trust us? If so, at least tell us. We'll understand. Sure it's going to hurt but at least we'll understand you two don't completely trust us."

 

"Blake and I are dating!" Weiss spurted it out so quickly it almost sounded like one word.

 

"What?!" Everyone, including Blake, raised their voice in shock and surprise. Luckily for them, Blake caught up with the shtick, and both Ruby and Yang were too surprised to notice that Blake was shocked initially just as much as they were.

 

"Y-Yeah! I mean uh..." Blake's brain went numb as she tried to think of something to say, to do something, anything to prove her point. With nothing else coming to mind she grabbed Weiss head and pulled her into a kiss.

 

Now it was Weiss' turn to be shocked, so much so that she didn't initially react. The next thing she knew, her lips came in contact with that of the black haired girl. Yet she understood the situation. She had to play along, as crazy as this was. After but seconds, she pressed into the kiss. With her peripheral vision Blake saw that jaws of both Ruby and Yang went so down, they almost hit the ground.

 

The two girls broke from the kiss and put on the biggest, most fake looking grins they could. Both their faces more red then Ruby's cape. "Y-Yeah! See? And we were worried that you two would disapprove! I mean, we trust you and all, but we didn't want to like, make this awkward for the team and everything." Weiss brain was on overdrive as she tried to compose herself enough to still go with the ruse, and improvise along the road.

 

"I...I Guess? I mean, of course we aren't mad." It was Yang who broke from her stunned state of mind. She looked at her younger sister who nodded, unable to speak. "But what about you guys being so tired? I mean dates can...take It out on you sure, but..."

 

"Blake's in heat!" Weiss almost yelled. And before the faunus girl could deny or say anything, the white haired girl decided to continue. "A-And you know how they are when they are in that right? You both did study for our last exam." She let out a nervous laugh.

 

Blake would murder Weiss. She already had plan to do that. What the dust was she talking about. Dating was an alright excuse but...this?! "Y-Yeah! And you know how Weiss being the Schnee doesn't have the best endurance around." Both Weiss and Blake were glaring at each other now, although their fake grins were still present.

 

It was Ruby who saved the situation. "No! Stop! Ugh, I don't want to hear about any more of this!" And to prove that she covered her ears for a moment, looking if anyone would say anything else. As everyone remained quiet, she continued. "L-Look Blake I...I'm Sorry, alright? We didn't know and we understand. Your...things Are safe with us, right Yang?"

 

"R-Right..." Was all the blonde could say. She could comprehend one of those things. But all this big package was too much of an information dump for the firecracker.

 

"Speaking of which! We'll head out and...you Know, do relationship stuff. So if you excuse us! Thanks for understand, I'm sure you two will have questions and all that! We're be happy to answer them once we're back." Weiss stood up and pulled Blake, who followed. Making sure that both sisters saw their grins all the time, the existed the small room.

 

Only when they were a few steps away from the door, was the moment their grins disappeared. "Relationship? Really Weiss?" Blake glared at the heiress.

 

"A kiss...in Front of them." Was the response of the Schnee.

 

"In heat, me, or any faunus, like some kind of animal." The faunus girl reflected back at Weiss.

 

"Schnee have low endurance?" The human girl squinted her eyes.

 

They stopped, glaring at each other. It was Blake that soon broke the serious mood that hanged in the air as she started to giggle. Weiss was surprised at first, but for some reason couldn't stop herself from joining the faunus girl. Soon they bursted out laughing. The ridiculousness of the situation caught up with the girls.

 

"We're so in trouble." The Schnee heiress covered her face with her hands. This went too deep by now. She shook her head. This was bad on so many levels. Now both Ruby and Yang thought of her as a homosexual. And with a faunus. And with an ex white fang. While she didn't judge her friend, and would never judge anyone for liking the same sex they are, it wasn't about what she thought. This was about what her father would think if he found out.

 

"Weiss? Everything alright?" Blake placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. The way she turned from her laughing into this morose mood.

 

The Schnee shook her head. "No, but let's go. I'll explain on the airbus." Blake simply nodded, since the information would be provided, she was in no hurry to pressure her friend over it.

 

oooOOOooo

 

The walk from the airbus towards the apartment was quiet. Mostly because Blake was mulling over what Weiss told her. She didn't think about it, that it would be important. But then again, she didn't know this problem would grow to be of such size.

 

The black haired girl didn't care about the Schnee talking about homosexuality, her being a faunus or even her cooperating with the white fang in the past. She understood what she was, and not many folks knew about those two things. But she also knew the power of espionage. Weiss was a Schnee, and once even a hint of her situation would leak, there would be people, vultures that would try to earn any money on her history. To dig as much dirt as possible. And that made Blake wonder...

 

The cat faunus did consider telling Weiss that she could step off, that Blake could handle it from now on. That they could just play pretend for a week before announcing they broke up from their fake relationship and just move on as if nothing would happen. But she knew she couldn't.

 

First, they promised, both of them, that they would not abandon the girls. It was perhaps a promise that had the most power over Blake through her entire life. It was now that fate decided to put her under a wall, with no more ways of escaping her responsibility. Because if she did, she would ruin two lives the moment she would disappear. Not just kill those girls. Make their lives hell.

 

Second, there was Weiss who would never back off. She was in too deep, emotionally and bound by the same promise that was so important for Blake. Of course the catgirl wasn't sure how deep that promise would root into the Schnee, but she wanted to believe it was as important as for herself.

 

Third, and this was as pathetic as it gets, Blake simply wouldn't be able to handle this situation. She couldn't afford any housing, she wouldn't be able to give the girls enough times. And she understood now that she was too paranoid to really make those two happy. She not only made those two girls dependent on Weiss, she made herself dependent on the human heiress.

 

She never intended to make life harder for Weiss. She really didn't. And it was that thought that troubled Blake the most. She took from the Schnee, but didn't really give anything in return. Not only that, she made her feel worse, granted they did fix the situation from a few days ago. But still, all of it mixed together made the catgirl feel horrible. This was the last straw.

 

Weiss was also deep in thoughts. She decided to be honest with Blake. Their situation was of very delicate nature, and required strict cooperation between the two. They had stories to fake, and a pair of friends to further lie to. It pained Weiss, it really did. But she promised Blake she would keep it a secret. And for the sake of the girls, and Blake, she would continue to do so and for as long as she had to.

 

Then there was the kiss. Why did Blake kiss her. While the answer was obvious at first, to keep up with the story... Was it really? She could wonder and get to ridiculous conclusions. Like assuming things that weren't there and trying to act upon them only to get disappointed. Or assume nothing had place, and act as a blind fool in case something was up. She also could be a brute like Yang and approach Blake about it. Of course all of these options made the Schnee girl anxious due to the consequences if she picks the wrong option.

 

And on top of that, there were her issues of the stupid made up story they told Yang and Ruby. While Weiss liked to think of herself as a decent chess player, this entire game started to become too big in scale even for her. And that made her worried that she would at some point make a mistake. And she prayed to whatever gods or demigods there were, this mistake would not ruin everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I thought was a funny thing and would create a silly situation and could snowball into the next part of the story, blew in my face with this chapter (Since this is still a reupload from FF). 
> 
> As such I just want to ask you to trust me. I won't try to rush anything. I'm aware that rushing into things, especially romance related things, ruins stories. So please, I'll try my best to not make this mistake.


	7. Confrontation

"So where's Blake?" Yang raised a brow at Weiss, who was sitting at her bed. This was the dreaded talk where they were to explain themselves more properly. Ruby was lazily reading some comic book, not extremely interested in the details, although it was still her duty as a team leader to know everything that was going inside her team. Kind of, at least without details.

 

"You know Blake, and I accept her privacy. If she explains herself, she will do so herself." Was all that Weiss said. She knew how to lie, it was quite simply. You twist the truth, you never make up things, because these kind of lies were what parents always used as examples of why you shouldn't lie. The stupidest things. That's why whenever you lie, you would twist the truth that's already a well known information.

 

"I...guess. So you two being together didn't change her secretive attitude huh?" Yang sighed. "I hope that you won't get mad her at some point."

 

"I'll manage, but I appreciate your concern, Yang." The white haired girl smiled. It was a genuine smile, as it was nice to see this brute do something as sweet as to care for her and Blake's relationship. Even if it was a big lie.

 

"I guess we're waiting for her before you two explain yourself?" Ruby hanged her head from her own bed, looking bored.

 

"That would be the idea, I would feel terrible if I would say something in a way that Blake would not desire for you to hear." Weiss nodded. In reality, of course, it was mostly to keep a coherent story. While they talked over the general idea, there might be some details or questions they didn't suspect that would be asked.

 

As if summoned, the door opened and the black haired faunus steped in in. She waved in greeting, before heading towards the bed where Weiss sat. They exchanged smiles, and she took a spot next to the heiress. She then proceed to push her cheek against that of the Schnee.

 

Weiss was surprised, as she instinctively tried to lean away, although stopping herself after a second of realization that it could be suspicious if she avoided physical contact with the catgirl. And soon she felt the cat faunus nuzzle against her. She could also feel her cheeks burn in heat. This wasn't something they agreed upon.

 

"huh? What's with the rubs, Blakey?" Yang seemed quite amused at the little show, although if it was because of how Weiss reacted, or the act itself, was unknown for the Schnee.

 

"Oh, well. Its something we do when we like someone. And I want to spare Ruby seeing...you Know, kisses and stuff." She leaned to smile at the redhead.

 

Ruby gave her own smile at that. "Appreciated!" That smiled blossomed into a grin.

 

Weiss thanked for that little moment, she could compose herself, take a deep breath and relax. She didn't like that Blake improvised like that, although perhaps she should start taking that into account, that Blake would prefer to do things this way.

 

"Soo...you Two wanted to have this talk, right?" Yang stretched and sat up on her own bed, smiling at both of them.

 

Weiss nodded and shared a glance with Blake, before speaking. "I...Well, Its a difficult situation, for both me and Blake. And its because of our affiliations. We all in this room know Who Blake is, what she is and who she was before." The Schnee looked at Blake after that, making sure she didn't use the incorrect phrasing. The cat faunus smiled and nodded, letting her know she could continue.

 

"Right, this is bad of course, because of my own family. While I doubt my dad would storm here and try to capture me because I would date Blake, its not him I fear. Not directly." Weiss closed her eyes and tilted her head. She felt Blake put a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

 

It was the little act they discussed. How wrong it felt to lie to their friends, but it had to be done. Weiss promised to Blake she would keep the secret.

 

"Soo...what Exactly is the danger here?" Ruby was the one to break the silence that has filled the room. Question that Weiss knew would be asked. She was on purpose vague and confusing in her speech. Half to give out the idea that she wasn't comfortable to speak about it, and half to actually control how this conversation would go, at least in a limited way.

 

"Its the fact that my family is very powerful, Ruby. And some people would love to have dirt on my father. And what's better then her daughter having affiliations with someone like Blake. And I don't mean anything by that, I trust Blake. But the issue is that the truth can be twisted in such a way, that its showcased as the worst thing possible." Weiss had to keep her lips from twisting into a smirk. How ironic, talking about twisting the truth.

 

"Alright, so you two want to have some kind of secret dating thing, yeah?" Yang leaned forward a bit in her sitting position.

 

"That would be a desirable situation for us." Weiss nodded.

 

"So you didn't trust us? Weiss! Come on. We're you're friends. Both you and Blake should know better then to think we wouldn't notice, or that we would go around babbling around it!" And there it was, just as planned. Ruby and her behavior was so predictable. Once more, Weiss had to stop herself from grinning.

 

"Its complicated, Ruby. We...both Agreed it would be better to wait. Although, well...We Didn't suspect you two would figure it out." Weiss sighed, it was end of her part in this. Now it was up for Blake to take over.

 

"We're sorry you guys. I guess it was the most natural thing for me to offer to Weiss. To keep it a secret. And once I keep a secret its...well, All or nothing? But you guys know now, and we're sorry. We should have trusted you." Blake lowered her gaze to the ground, and Weiss had to admit this girl knew how to get around with her fake stories.

 

Yang rested her face within her hands. Letting out a grunting sound, before raising her head and shaking it a bit. "You two are impossible. But I forgive you, stuff happens. How about you Rubes? Think you'll let them slip this time?" The firecracker grinned at her sister, at which she herself let out an aggravated sigh.

 

"Fine, just try to limit your affections and all that to a minimum? I'd like to not throw up too much." She peered down from her bed at the two, a frown on her face as if to make sure they knew she was serious, even if she was dangling upside down.

 

"Thank you, both of you. We're going to trust you guys from now on." Weiss felt her throat tighten at her own words. This was the worst part, saying things like this in their faces. But seeing the warm smile from both Yang and Ruby ensured her that she did a good job.

 

"That's why we need to ask you to keep this a secret. And its why we kind of were going out to Vale to have our moments. Less risk of being discovered and all that, more spots to hide." Blake continued and moved her hand to grasp that of the Schnee.

 

That was another improvised thing, and the white haired girl tensed at that, although she slowly intertwined her fingers with that of the faunus girl. This didn't help, this made her more nervous then she already was, and she once more felt the blush creep up on her face. Yet when glancing at Blake, she noticed the catgirl, aside from a soft pink hue on her cheeks, was completely alright, or at least seemingly alright.

 

"Sure thing, me and Rubes will keep your secret. And hey, just give us a nudge and we'll leave the room for you two for an hour or two. Just don't ask too often, I'd like to not be a guest at my own place." That made Weiss tilt her head, and it was a honest reaction. She was quite surprised that Yang would be like this.

 

"That's...very Nice of you Yang. As long as Ruby approves that is. We thought you'd be more, well. I'm not sure. Not this cooperative?" Weiss had a hard time trying to exactly pinpoint what made it so weird. And then to put it in the most diplomatic way was proven to be even bigger of a challenge.

 

The blond frowned at her words. "And whys that? I can give you two benefit of the doubt, with all this secrecy and reasons behind it. I mean, I ain't one to fully understand it, but I can get that its a big deal for both of you." That frown was replaced by a grin. "Besides, you two are our friends, so I'll do my best to support you. And don't worry, I'll have enough time to tease both of you." She winked at the two. Weiss rolled her eyes and Blake just groaned. Although both did smile at Yang's words.

 

"Just...no Mushiness, please. Also I'll go get something to drink." Ruby hoped off her bed and went towards the door. Her eyes didn't look directly at anyone in the room as she exited it.

 

"...If You two can excuse me? I think I should talk with Ruby." Weiss of course didn't wait for allowance from neither, but still Blake and Yang nodded their heads, understanding.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Ruby! Wait up!" As soon as the redhead heard her name, she stopped and looked behind her.

 

"Weiss? What's up?" She tilted her head, waiting for the white haired girl to catch up with her. Once that happened, she resumed her walk, now with Weiss at her side.

 

"That's my line, Ruby. Something is bugging you, you were awfully quiet and I want to make sure its alright. While I have no room to talk about honesty and being open, well...I'd Like you to be honest with me." Weiss rubbed the back of her neck, she could have said it differently, but maybe a more clumsy interpretation of her own thoughts would work better? You never knew with this girl.

 

The redhead sighed softly. "Its just...Weiss? Are we still friends?" Ruby didn't look at the Schnee when she asked, her gaze focused straight ahead.

 

Weiss's eyes went wide at the question. "Of course we are, Ruby. What...Why Would you doubt that?" That made Ruby stop, and finally look at the white haired girl.

 

"Its just... You didn't trust us. I thought we're best friends, but now I'm being surprised by the fact that not only you're dating another of my friend...another Of our teammates. But also that you've done it for such a long time." The redhead looked down, as if she was examining her boots.

 

"It just...hurt Weiss. Its not what friends do, you know." Weiss bit her lower lip. She understood that lying to them was bad. And sadly she would just dig the hole bigger, but she also knew that this had to be done.

 

"Ruby, its just...Sometimes Life is complicated. And when something like this happens, we don't know how to act. We just flail around till we're hit with a solution, or we collect ourselves and try to find that solution ourselves." She reached to take Ruby's hand. That made the redhead look up at Weiss once more.

 

"And if it was me who would develop a...a Crush." Weiss blushed slightly and had to clear her throat before continuing. "I would most likely tell you about it. But you two were gone, and Blake approached me about it and it just snowballed into a weird situation. And here we are. I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss offered an apologetic smile.

 

Ruby let go of Weiss hands and reached with her arms to wrap them around The Schnee's neck. She tugged the girl lower till their foreheads connected. That surprised Weiss of course, but she went with the motion. Now each of them stared into each other eyes.

 

"For someone who calls me a dolt a lot, you sure were a dolt yourself right now. But...I Forgive you. But please, no more secrets, alright?" Weiss smiled as she heard that she was forgiven.

 

"Alright, Ruby. I promise, no new secrets from me." Just the same old that are already weaved, was what she would like to add, yet for obvious reasons didn't.

 

The redhead nodded and let go of her neck. She offered a more cheerful smile to Weiss, and the Schnee was happy to smile back at her.

 

"Well I still will get a drink, care to join me?" Weiss mulled this over, and for some reason her thoughts pushed her to go back to the room. As if she had some kind of premonition of...something.

 

"I'll pass, Ruby. I'll go back and make sure your sister isn't teasing Blake to hell and back." Once more the Schnee smiled apologetically.

 

"aw, well I kind of understand. Yang can be a buttload. I should be back in a bit." Ruby waved as she continued her walk towards the cafeteria.

 

Weiss waved back for a moment, before deciding to head back to the room. She wasn't sure what this feeling was. Once she approached the room, she heard voices. Yang and Blake were talking about something.

 

"...That Makes sense. So what...got You two together? I mean did you have hots for her for a bit now, Blakey? And how did that even start huh?" Weiss wasn't sure if she should disturb on this conversation. But should she walk away? Follow Ruby? Was this why she had this strange feeling.

 

"Well, how? When you two were gone I decided to approach Weiss about this secret. She was a bit shocked at first but...after A moment she understood. And we kind of started figuring out this together. While it was me that approached her about it? She was very...supportive And I was surprised." Weiss frowned, was she still lying, or did she just tell Yang about everything.

 

"Huh, here I thought you just ask someone out on a date and bam. I guess this ain't a normal situation hum?" Weiss let out a sigh of relief, so Blake was just minimizing the lying, it was scary to hear that method come from someone else.

 

"As to why?" There was a pause, and that got Weiss's attention. She was curious what her faunus friend would say. What's her excuse before Yang to fake date her was.

 

"You know, Its just that... Let's focus on the less physical aspect. Since we both can agree that Weiss is an attractive girl." The Schnee couldn't help but blush at that. Especially after she heard Yang confirm that.

 

"It just felt like we're on two side's of the same coin. When you look at it from each side, you see it being completely different. Our situations I mean. But as you take a step back, you still see its the same coin." The white haired girl had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from chuckling. She could imagine the confused look on Yang's face.

 

"Right, Blake, while your poetic attempts to make it sound romantic are cute, could you give me a bit less bull version?" There it was, The Schnee was right, Yang had none of this romantic descriptions.

 

"Mmm...Well We both dislike what happened to...lets Say, groups we belonged to. And we entered this path, path of a huntresses, to try and do something about it. Here's your Yang version." Weiss blinked, it...perhaps It had some truth. Would it be good enough reason to ask someone out though?

 

"And you know, that kind of motivated me to try it out. And once this all began? I learned that she's a completely different person. I can see how she and Ruby are best friends. She's a caring, warm and lovely person. And I can understand why she hides it. I wouldn't believe she could survive without that ice mask of hers. I would dare to say that she's too nice of a person for her own good. And she might be subconsciously self aware of it, hence the little ice queen act."

 

Weiss could feel her heartbeat quicken at that. She felt her blush grow stronger than before. Was this just for show? Was Blake lying all about this, making things up...or Did she really thought all those things about her? She didn't know why, but she felt her eyes tear up, and she had to clench her teeth to stop herself from crying.

 

"Whoa, Blake. Someone has it bad. Didn't hear you say this much since your last little speech about the situation of faunuses and all that." It was clear from her tone of voice that Yang was teasing the catgirl.

 

"I guess she's worth being passionate about." That was enough for Weiss. She had to run to the nearest bathroom to hide. She wasn't sure if she was about to cry, and she wasn't sure why she wanted to cry in the first place. Was it happiness of being called all those nice things? Or was it the possibility that Blake would lie about all those nice things for the sake of their little secret.

 

The worst was, that Weiss wasn't sure which would she prefer to be the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter focused more about team RWBY stuff then the kiddos


	8. Realization

"I'm here!" Weiss announced herself as she closed the door to the apartment. She noticed that there was a game of chess going on between the two catgirls. The Schnee settle the groceries she got, and approached closer to the dueling duo, looking around for any sign of the bunny faunus.

 

"Check mate." That brought her attention back to the duo, as it was the calm, quiet voice of Sapphire, followed by Blake's groan.

 

"Sapphire beat you? Now be honest, were you going soft on her?" She giggled as she saw next to the younger cat and wrapped an arm around her. She felt her hug her with both of her short arms. She peered down at the younger girl, before looking back at Blake.

 

"Yes, for the two times I lost. Then I decided to go all seriously. And here we are." The older faunus let out a sigh, although she was smiling while shaking her head.

 

"Well now, three times, aren't you a little tactician." Weiss felt a bit proud, although she wasn't sure how good Blake was at playing chess. Still, she ruffled the smaller girls hair.

 

"I did what you taught me, aunt Weiss, and I was thinking what moves would aunt Blake do in...um...before She did it." She nodded.

 

"In advance, sweetie, and that's very clever. Also three games sounds like a lot of time, where's Pearl?" As if on command, the bunny faunus walked from the small bedroom room.

 

"Aunt Weiss! Hello! "She hopped and offered the Schnee a hug, something she gladly returned with her unoccupied arm.

 

"And hello to you, Pearl. You weren't bored when those two were having chess duels?" Weiss wouldn't get mad if she was, although she did plan to have a talk with Blake about entertaining both of them, and not just one. She would hate if the girls thought that they picked favorites among them.

 

"No! Of course not. I asked Aunt Blake if she could show me a video of something on the scroll." The human girl blinked.

 

"Like a cartoon? Or a movie?" She saw the bunny girl eagerly shake her head. At that Weiss couldn't help but peer at Blake.

 

The older faunus shrugged. "She wanted some video that would help her to learn how to read. And she asked after me and Sapphire decided to play some chess, so she would not interrupt us." Blake was in the process of collecting the chess pieces and putting them back into the small box.

 

"Oh...Did...Did It help?" Weiss saw the bunny girls ears deflate a bit.

 

"Not really. Aunt Blake said we don't really have any paper or anything, so it was hard to practice. In the video they said its important to learn how to write and read at the same time. So I just watched it to try and remember as many things as I could." Weiss smiled at that. Its something she didn't consider really. That those two would need to learn at least some basic things.

 

"That's alright, next time I'm over I'll bring something you two can practice in, and I'll sit down with you two and we'll start teaching you how to read. And I'm sure Blake will help, won't you?" The older faunus blinked as her name was brought up.

 

"Uh s-sure! Yeah, no problem. I mean reading is the best thing you can do in your free time." Both huntresses shared a smile.

 

"Anyway, I'll be off. Did you think of what should I tell to Yang and Ruby?" The older catgirl was in the process of collecting her things, from time to time peering at the Schnee.

 

"Say that we were spotted together, and we decided to do an emergency split, and you went to Beacon to not make it too suspicious. Play on their feelings, so it'll mask potential logical flaws." Weiss sighed sadly. She was manipulating her friends, and it made her feel awful inside.

 

"Right, I'll do that. Sorry for this, Weiss. I Wish this could happen in any other way, but...well." Blake rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding to directly look at the Schnee.

 

"Its alright, Blake. Now go before you're too late on your airbus." She saw the older faunus nod and head out, with a single wave, she closed the doors. Weiss let out another sigh as she rested her head against the couch.

 

"Are we causing you a lot of trouble, Aunt Weiss?" She looked down at Pearl. They were clever kids, they would figure it out and notice certain things, it was inevitable.

 

"Its an unusual situation for me and Blake, sweetie. But Its nothing we're not risking to learn how to adapt to." She explained with a smile. Pearl continued to stare at Weiss for a moment, before accepting her answer with a nod.

 

"Okay, I don't really know what we would do if it weren't for you and Aunt Blake. But we don't want for you two to have problems because of us." The bunny's ears deflated slightly, as her expression shifted to a worried one.

 

Weiss scooped both of them closer into a hug. "You two need to stop thinking like you're some kind of burden to us. It was our choice to do this, and neither me or Blake are regretting it. So from now on, no more mentioning things like that, got that?" She felt as the two kids hugged into her, and just glancing at each of them, she saw their heads nodding in understatement.

 

"Good, now I'll prepare some meal for you two, hopefully it won't take long.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Weiss carefully observed the video on her scroll. She paused it and began to cut the vegetable pieces trying to mimic what she just saw. It was hard to learn how to cook, starting from scratch and having to immediately try and prepare something appropriate for two young girls. Once done with the vegetables, she moved the from the cutting desk to a small bowl. Cooking or not, she still made preparations and made sure everything would be perfect.

 

She unpaused the video on the scroll, it was the moment she disliked the most, the cooking itself. This meal required to fry some meat for a little while, before moving it to the pot for it to cook with the rest of the ingredients. She did that, getting some oil onto a pan. She waited for a few moments, before dropping the meat into it. She felt something tug at her "combat dress" and she peered down.

 

"Pearl? What is it?" She smiled at the girl.

 

"Aunt Weiss? I um know you're busy, but could I get a glass of water please?" It was clear for Weiss that she felt guilty over asking such a small request. Mostly because her ears always betrayed what the girl felt at any specific moment. She did wonder if its something that every rabbit faunus has in common.

 

"Its not an issue, did Sapphire wanted some water as well?" Pearl shook her head and Weiss went to pour some water for the girl. Or she would, if the glasses wouldn't be dirty. She sighed and took one of them, deciding she could clean it on the spot.

 

"Um Aunt Weiss? Is it supposed to burn like that?" The meat, Weiss completely forgot about the meat. Her eyes went wide as she run towards the frying pan. Black smoke started to float off from the meat, and the Schnee tried to asses the situation. Of course the meal was ruined, as the underside of the meat was all but burnt, with the upper half being almost raw.

 

She let out a sigh as she turned off the stove and moved the frying pan off of it. She rested her arms against the counter and hid her face within her hands. She did the stupidest mistake ever, she forgot about something such petty as this. Her self pity was cut off by the bunny's quiet voice.

 

"I'm sorry." Weiss raised herself from her position and put on a smile. Be strong, not for yourself, but for them.

 

"Its nothing sweetie." She kneeled before the girl and put a hand on her cheek to make her look up. "Its my fault, I should have told you to wait a few seconds. It would take less then a minute to fry that meet enough so that it would be good for the next step. Its me who should be apologizing." The human girl had to keep herself from letting out a sigh or any other thing that could betray her sadness and disappointment in herself.

 

"Nuh huh, You're learning aunt Weiss. You told us you never did this before you started taking care of us. So please don't blame yourself." The Schnee had to stop herself from laughing or giggling as she saw the serious frown on this girls face.

 

"You're a sweetheart for understanding that. I guess we'll have to order again." Weiss stood up and reached towards her scroll. She felt her skirt being tugged at once more, and she remembered that she indeed forgot to get this girl water. She turned around to address the girl about the water, yet she was stopped by the younger girl words.

 

"Could you make us something yourself?" Weiss blinked. She bit her lower lip at that.

 

"I...don't Really have the ingredients to cook you what I planned. And it would take quite a bit of time to go grocery shopping. I'm sorry Pearl, but that would take too much. And I'm sure both you and Sapphire are already hungry." Weiss smiled apologetically. But Pearls determined expression didn't change.

 

"Then could you make us something with what we already have home?" Weiss kneeled back to level herself with the girls height.

 

"Why is it that you're so adamant about me making you something? Are either you or Sapphire feeling bad after the ordered food? We could order from another place? Or something different." That made the human girl worried. She knew it was bad to just constantly feed the girls with that kind of junk food. But it was better then making them go hungry.

 

That was the main reason why Weiss tried to catch up on some cooking knowledge, reading tips and trying to find easy recipes online to make, watch them and try to memorize how to do them.

 

"Its just...We Know its important for you Aunt Weiss. And we enjoy it when you make us food. You and Aunt Blake. Even if Aunt Blake makes the same thing always." Its moment like those, that rewarded Weiss for all the effort she did. For all the time she put, for how tired she felt and how worried she was. Perhaps this is what parents felt whenever they were proud of their children. Weiss wouldn't know that for sure, but she it made her felt...amazing, To put it in a much simpler words.

 

"Alright Pearl, I'll figure something out." Weiss smiled and stood up.

 

"We'll figure something out." Came a proud correction from the bunny girl. Weiss raised a brow at that.

 

"Oh really? Do you want to help, Pearl?" She saw the eager nods coming from the girl. Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at that.

 

"Alright Pearl, let's see what we can do hm?" She saw the bunny girl grin, as it was her time to shine. Weiss didn't regret anything, if for moments like this.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Weiss felt exhausted after leaving the apartment. She did, of course, double check if the girls are alright for the night and the next day till Blake would come to see them over. She really wished that either of the girls could read and write, so that she could keep a contact with them via scroll at all time. Something that perhaps might motivate her to teach at least Pearl how to do that in the upcoming weeks.

 

While she was tired, she was also...satisfied. Happy, perhaps, was the proper word. She had fun, even if it was something as menial as cooking. While it wasn't anything exciting she prepared, it was due to her new little helper that it became a journey, instead of a task.

 

And it wasn't some kind of master student kind of dynamic. It was two people who weren't quite sure what they were doing, trying to prepare something edible. It was fun, and in the end, both girls were satisfied with the food.

 

It was nice to find some common ground with Pearl. After teaching Sapphire how to play chess, she was afraid she'd have issues with the older girl, to get some interactions with her, something to do with her. But apparently Pearl was quite eager to help out with whatever it was that needed to bed done.

 

Something that, while a bit problematic, could blossom into a bit of additional help around the small apartment they rented for the two girls. And perhaps ease her worries over the two girls being alone for such a long time by themselves.

 

She stopped and looked at the sky. City sky was always so clean of any stars. Only the brightest of stars were visible. But she didn't look up to see starts. She did so to clear her mind. As all this happiness about the girls and how they acted, how they stopped being scared and worried and wanted to enjoy themselves, wanted to learn new things. How proud it made her feel.

 

And that reminded her how cold her own life was when she was growing up. And she had a new goal to achieve. To make their childhood worthy of remembering. So that they would never look back and regret how they grew up. And deep down, she wasn't sure if this new goal would overshadow her huntress goal and her ways of reclaiming the honor of her family.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Blake entered the room in her pajamas, stretching and glancing over. Yang was already laying down with her eyes closed, and Weiss was watching something on her scroll, although it had no sound. She moved towards her fake-girlfriend and sat next to her, leaning in to nuzzle at her.

 

That of course made Weiss jump in surprise, although she had enough of self control to suppress the whole reaction. She did blush though, and Blake decided to distract her from her current predicament. "What you watching?" She smiled at the white haired girl.

 

Weiss wasn't satisfied with how spontaneous these little moments were, how Blake's act could appear at any moment. She really preferred if they agreed upon these small gestures, as they were to caught her off guard the most. Yet of course, she couldn't voice her annoyance in any way while Yang was in the room, and Ruby could enter at any moment.

 

"Just some...restaurants We could visit for our date." She showed the scroll to the catgirl, and of course it wasn't a list of restaurants, but some recipes. Blake nodded, understanding.

 

"I see, you're better at this then I am. I'm even too afraid to start looking through those. I guess we both can be glad to have you." Blake smiled at the human girl as she praised her. Weiss of course understood the little code she spoke in. It wasn't something they agreed upon, but it was quite clear what Blake was saying. She was glad that Weiss tried to cook for the two girls, because Blake was too afraid of making a mistake.

 

The Schnee let out a sigh. "Perhaps, its not as easy as some think, but I'm trying my best." She did smile back at the faunus girl.

 

"And its appreciated." Both girls shared a knowing smile, and the moment lasted till Ruby entered the room a few moments later.

 

"Alright team! Lights off, we have another busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Ruby announced and waited if anyone had anything against her claim.

 

"Alright Ruby, good night Princess." Blake leaned to kiss the white haired girls cheek and moved towards her bunk.

 

Weiss gritted her teeth for a moment to control herself. She knew Ruby was watching. Of course a blush was out of her control, but it was normal to blush, she could simply say it was because she was embarrassed to share such things in public or for anyone to see. But there were other reactions she had to stop.

 

"Y-Yes Ruby, its alright." With that said, their teamleader turned off the light and hoped into her own bed that hanged above the Schnee's.

 

Weiss didn't put her scroll away. She turned it into night mode, so that it being too bright wouldn't disturb anyone, and sent a message to Blake.

 

Blake saw her scroll vibrate, and she blinked at it in surprise. She wasn't sure what it was and who even nudged her in this way at a time like this. She opened the scroll.

 

W: What's with that kiss? You already nuzzled me. And Princess?!

 

Blake blinked as she read the message. She bit her lower lip.

 

B: We have to make sure they are convinced. And couples call each other things, right? Besides, Ruby called you a Princess before and you're just friends. Should I stop?

 

W: ...Its Alright, just don't do it too often I guess. Just for the effect from time to time. And we really need to discuss your random gestures of affection. They'll caught me by surprise one too many time, and you can bet Yang will start being suspicious.

 

B: Sorry.

 

W: Let's sleep for now. We can discuss it some other time when we're alone and in a better format then this.

 

Weiss let out a sigh. Blake was so paranoid and she would and did go out of her way to make sure everything was covered in her little masquerade. But she could endure it, after all it was for the girls. Although She didn't believe that Yang or Ruby would bring any harm to them, it was Blake who was extremely careful who claimed that the more people know, the more possibility it is that it'll slip out.

 

And Weiss found herself believing more and more that they had to keep things as tight and under control as possible to ensure that Pearl and Sapphire remained safe.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Blake couldn't sleep that night. She wasn't sure why, although the source of it was loosely established by her mind. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what aspect of it made her so restless.

 

It was of course this entire situation. And to be more specific, the part where both She and Weiss were pretending to be dating. The issue could be loosely defined as a simple question.

 

Was Blake acting?

 

Was she making this up. Her words to Yang, her gestures towards Weiss. Was it an act anymore.

 

Doubts started when she was talking to Yang, and how genuine her own words sounded, and later reflecting on it, Blake did understood that she wasn't making things up for it to seem like she wanted to convince Yang. She was simply being honest.

 

Of course what she said, could be also said about any kind of friend, and still be legitimate. But it was that first sign that she started to loose control over this show. Weiss was a born actress, because the higher you went in the social structure, the more controlled you had to be.

 

Blake understood that. The issue was that Blake wasn't so sure if she was acting anymore. And that made her afraid. It would make her loose control. She gulped as she tilted her head to look below. There she was, the sleeping Schnee.

 

She looked so peaceful, and the moonlight made her skin look even more pale then it really was. She seemed to be so delicate and fragile in this light. Yet she was putting up a fight she didn't have to. For Blake's sake and for the two girls sake. She, a Schnee.

 

Blake turned around and curled up in her bed. She hugged herself and closed her eyes tight. She felt as panic started to boil deep down inside her. This feeling that made her run away from her problems whenever they arisen. Each and always making an excuse for herself, justifying herself.

 

But the worst was, she couldn't run now. She had a responsibility to take care of, something that wouldn't be fine if she went away. She wanted to run, to escape all of this. But she couldn't. And that just made her feel worse.

 

Now she had another secret to keep, luckily it was something she could take care of herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I finally caught up with what I already posted on FF. Meaning that from now on, I'll upload new updates once I'm done writing them!


	9. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I had a big smile writing this entire chapter. You can continue with the story.

"No Pearl, you can't. I told you that its dangerous if you two go out too much. You're exposed, and We won't be able to protect you without getting into troubles, and later those troubles will make them take you away either way." Blake had a firm expression to make sure the girl stopped with her pleads. She hated to do this, to keep those two too much inside. But it had to be done.

 

"Ooh." The white ears slowly deflated, a clear sign of the bunny girl being sad or disappointed. In this case both of those feelings were accurately describing her mood.

 

"Blake? I don't wish to argue with you. But its just a grocery trip. And the store is five minutes from here. While I'd understand and would agree if it was on the other side of the Vale. But Pearl just wants to help." Weiss didn't want to chime in sooner, hoping that perhaps Pearl herself would convince Blake with her forward attitude and passionate approach about wanting to help. But since Blake was quite adamant and resilient to the adorable, she had to act.

 

The older faunus bit her lower lip. Perhaps when this all was a new thing, She could stand her ground a bit more. But there were a few factors now that made her break her stance on this.The most important and t he only one that Blake cared to focus on was her first fight over the girls. That was...something She wished not to repeat.

 

"Weiss, really? What is this? Black versus white?" She faunus sighed, and all three of the girls looked up at Weiss as she was pounced by the youngest girl as she made a "rawr" while doing so. The Schnee girl had enough attention to catch the girl, albeit she also was surprised by that sudden outburst.

 

"Sapphire?" The human girl settled the girl down. The Schnee wasn't strong enough to keep the girl too much in her arms, although she often regretted that fact.

 

"Aunt Blake said its black against white, so I though that because my hair is black like aunts Blake's I should help." The girl explained as she looked up at the Weiss.

 

"Oooh...I See." The Schnee crouched in front of the girl, nodding her head in understanding. "So that means I should...defend Myself!" And with that she shoot her hands forward to grasp the sides of the younger girls and started to tickle her.

 

Sapphire gasped as she tried to defend herself. Although her small hands couldn't in no way be able to cover her sides to fully defend herself. The girls laughter filled the room, as Weiss was merciless as expected from a Schnee. Soon the catgirl lost her balance, but the human girl was prepared for it, as she made sure the girls landing on the floor ended up in a harmless, painless way.

 

"P-Pearl! Heeelp!" Through between the laughs and giggles the desperate voice of the younger cat girl could be heard.

 

"nuh huh, I'm team white, can't help you Sapphire." The bunny faunus giggled as she saw her sister being defeated.

 

"So Sapphire, do you surrender?" Weiss grinned as she loomed over the girl, continuing her assault.

 

"Y-Yes! I give up!" The girl let out a sigh of relief as Weiss stopped at her words and laid on the floor panting to catch her breath.

 

Weiss looked up at Blake and smiled. Something the older faunus did back at the Schnee. They didn't want to say it out loud of course. But they both knew what would be said otherwise. It was about happiness of those girls. And taking it away from them is no better then keeping them in a cage.

 

The older faunus sighed. "Alright Pearl, You can come along. Just promise me you'll do everything I say." The bunny girl gasped.

 

"R-Really? I can?! Yay! I promise!" The girl almost bounced in place. Her excitement over something as menial as grocery trip making both the older girls giggle at.

 

"See? Go team white!" Weiss raised her hand, and Pearl gladly high fived the older girl.

 

Sapphire's ears dropped as she sat up on the floor. "I'm sorry Aunt Blake, I made them win."

 

Blake winked at the girl. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get them another time. Don't loose your morals, soldier. And lets get you ready for our shopping trip, Pearl." Blake lead the bunny girl into the small bedroom room, where she helped her dress up into something more appropriate of a trip outside.

 

Weiss meanwhile moved to pick the younger girl up from the ground. "Thirsty?" The only answer was a smile and a quick, repeated nod of the smaller catgirl. "Alright, I'll get you some juice."

 

Weiss smiled as she went to the small kitchen corner. She had a good feeling this would be a good Saturday. Which was good, officially they were on a date. So coming back happy from a date was good. The Schnee chuckled at that. How ridiculous would it be if they really did date.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Aunt Weiss? Can you do magic?" That...did Catch the Schnee by surprise. As she was sitting alone with the younger girl, due to the Pearl being with Blake doing some shopping. It was both her voice cutting through the silence, and the question itself.

 

"What...do You mean, Sweetie?" She blinked as she looked down at the girl.

 

"Aunt Blake said that your um...Emblem Is magic." Weiss raised a brow at that. Her emblem?

 

"Oh, you mean my semblance?" There was a quick, repeated nod from the younger girl. "Erm well In a way I could...I Guess Blake could describe it that way to make a long story short." Weiss wasn't sure what to answer to that.

 

"Oh, so can you make magic tricks?" The barrage of question continued, and Weiss had to chuckle at that specific one.

 

"No, sweetie. Sadly I can't do magic tricks like you would expect of a magician." She reached with her hand to pat the girl and scratch her black kitty ears.

 

"So you can't take Pearl out of a hat?" Weiss had to take a deep breath at that. She had to slow down this girls train of thoughts if she was to keep being in the loop.

 

"Sapphire why would I take out Pearl out of a hat?" The older girl asked slowly and calmly.

 

"Because magicians take bunnies out of their hats" And then it all clicked inside the Schnee's head. Of course she wasn't big on that kind of...well, Cheap entertainment. Or something she considered a cheap entertainment. You had to believe that the tricks were real, while everyone knew it was just an illusion or a cheap thing. Well, aside from children.

 

Weiss turned her full attention towards the younger catgirl "Sapphire, Pearl isn't a bunny. She's a faunus, just like you. She just happens to have a trait that's similar to that of a bunny or a rabbit." The Schnee didn't try to sound too firm or cold, but she had to drill this point to the girl.

 

"B-But rabbits animals? And I heard this man call faunus animals. So doesn't that mean Pearl is a bunny?" Weiss felt her jaw clench automatically. Racism, and it had its tool even over such young beings like Sapphire. She took a deep breath to calm herself. It wasn't this girls fault, and she didn't deserve any kind of anger direct at her.

 

"No, sweetie. That's not right. Some people, bad people, call faunus animals, because they don't see them as people. They..." Weiss had to pause. How to describe it so her young mind could grasp the concept. "They think all faunuses are stupid, just because they are faunuses. So they don't want them to be treated like people, and that's why they call them by names, like calling them animals."

 

Weiss saw the cogwheels turn slowly inside this girls head. "Oh..." Her ears lowered as she looked to the side. "I'm Sorry Aunt Weiss I don't want to say that Pearl is stupid."

 

The Schnee smiled warmly and gently pulled the girl into a hug. "That's alright dear, You didn't know. And now you do, And you won't do it. So that's what matters."

 

"Does that mean I can't be a kitty cat?" Weiss meet the blue eyes of the younger girl as she peered down at her question. She took another deep breath. She wasn't sure how she should handle this. She didn't want to make Blake mad at her, or upset. She knew this was something that Blake was very...sensitive About. Yet She had to say something.

 

"Its...Some Things mean different things, depending on who says it. So if someone is mean to you, and calls you an animal, they mean it in a bad way. But if someone You like and trust calls you a kitty cat, they mean it in a good way. Its...complicated Sapphire. But once you grow up You'll understand." The human girl wasn't sure if she did a good job. She should approach Blake about it up front before any of the girls accidentally tells her about it, and makes it sound differently and it would be all blamed on her. Although thinking about upfront honesty was rare these days for the Schnee.

 

"Okay, I can be your kitty cat Aunt Weiss, I trust you." The human girl let out a soft laugh at that. She wanted to kiss the girls forehead, but a different thought occurred to her. Something that Blake did to her. She leaned down and rubbed her cheek against that of the younger girl. She wasn't sure how this nuzzling business worked, but considering Sapphire eagerly nuzzled her back, she did something right.

 

oooOOOooo

 

While Weiss was dealing with racial tensions between humans and faunuses, two girls were preparing their combat plan on how to deal with groceries.

 

"Alright Pearl, I'll hand you the list, and you'll tell me each point and I'll collect the things and..." And Blake had to facepalm at that. She looked through between her fingers at the bunny girl who was smiling sheepishly, trying not to laugh as she was afraid that Blake would change her mind over her allowance for the girl to join her.

 

"I'm a dumdum, I know Pearl." That made the bunny girl giggle softly, once she was sure that Blake wouldn't get mad.

 

"Actually, since you want to help so much, I'll let you find the products. Just no running away further then a few steps away from me, got that?" Blake frowned and gave the girl a stern look.

 

The bunny didn't break under it, and simply gave a salute. "Yes, sir!" The older girl raised a brow at that.

 

"Were you watching war movies, Pearl?" She saw the girls ear lower a bit.

 

"No, not really. I saw a commercial for it. And there was this important looking man, and he said some weird things I didn't really understand, and there were those dirty soldiers and they saluted and said yes sir!" The bunny explained, showing each fragment of her little story with hand gestures and poses. Which would be quite amusing even if they stood still...But They were still walking, and that made the entire presentation ridiculous to say least...in An amusing way.

 

Blake was understanding more and more the point that Weiss made. Those girls were blossoming into the happy kids they should be. She couldn't help but smile at that thought. "That's alright, just be sure not to watch things like that before you get old enough, alright? I wouldn't want you to. But Weiss? Oh my, would she get angry."

 

The bunny gasped. "B-But it was just a commercial! I swear!" The older girl reached out to gently pet the girl, she considered ruffling her hair, but she didn't want to ruin it. Weiss did spend some time helping this bunny girl maintain her longer hair, would be a shame for all that effort to go to waste.

 

"That's alright Pearl. I won't tell her, and like you said, it was just a commercial. Just our little secret."

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Let's see...Ham, Cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, juice, bottled water, canned peas, canned corn, canned carrots, chicken breasts and peppers. Well Its a good thing we brought our pack mule, eh Pearl?." Blake rolled her eyes after reading through all of that. The younger girl giggled at that.

 

"Don't worry Aunt Blake, I'll help you carry it!" That earned a honest laughter out of the older girl. This time she couldn't help it, as she reached out to ruffle her hair.

 

"Of course you will. Now let's go get this before Weiss starts sending me messages if everything is alright because we're taking so long." Blake said and extended her hand for the girl to grab. She agreed to take her, and she knew that she couldn't keep an eye on the girl all the time. It was Pearl that offered to hold her hand so she know that she was there all the time. A clever little idea.

 

"So I heard that you're really eager to help out, Pearl, why is that?" Of course Blake had her suspicions, but she wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

 

"I want to help so its not that hard for You, Aunt Blake, and for Aunt Weiss. I...We Know its hard for you. We understand. You have school and You then need to come here to take care of us. So I want to learn how to take care of me and Sapphire so that you and Aunt Weiss can focus on school and not worry that we will be hungry or having problems." Blake had an evil idea now, and she thought it could be nice to introduce the girl slowly to the concept of teasing.

 

"Oh so you want to help so that we won't have to come over hm? Is that why? Because You girls are tired of me and Weiss?" And the pure shock on the girls face made it clear for Blake she went overboard a tiny bit.

 

"N-No! Of course not, j-just we don't want to be a burden a-and..." She was silenced by the older faunus, as she covered the girls mouth with her hand.

 

"I was just joking, Pearl. Both me and Weiss appreciate it." The bunny girl had to take a moment to comprehend that everything was alright, and then another moment that Blake just made fun of her in such a cruel way. She did the only reasonable thing she could, and she pouted and looked away angrily.

 

The older faunus had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from giggling at the adorable sight, she crouched in front of the girl. "Aw I'm sorry Pearl. How about we get some cookies and smuggle them in for you and Sapphire for later?"

 

Pearl gasped at that, her anger being replaced by excitement, that got toned down after the initial wave of happiness went through her mind. "B-But Aunt Weiss doesn't like it when we eat too much sweets."

 

"Well that's why I said, we'll smuggle them under her nose. Its fine, Don't worry." Blake winked at the girl and stood up. They had an additional goal to achieve, as their grocery list just grew by an additional product.

 

And as they continued their shopping without anything else important happening, she couldn't escape the feeling of serenity she had whenever she was in a situation involving those two girls. It even eased her troubled mind over her weird situation with Weiss.

 

Which brought a silly thought to her mind. If she ever did end up asking Weiss out, how weird it would be. How people usually date, then engage, marry and then make a family. Yet here they were, having a family way before Blake would ask her out. If she ever decides to, which was unlikely to happen.

 

How would Yang call that? Climbing up a tree ass first? That sounds like something that Yang would say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of this story onto here that's not a reupload! Woo!
> 
> Someone brought this point in relation to something else. But I was actually sitting on it for a bit, wondering. And I decided that I won't really make this story too long. I don't mean to cut it short just like that. But I don't want to prolong it so it has an insane amount of chapters and will seem like it will go on and on with new issues occurring because there has to be something that will make the story rolling. And I'm not bashing on anyone or any particular stories. I simply decided that this is a sort of story, that at some point will conclude itself, and I already have plans on how to do it. Which won't happen in the next chapters, if you were worried about that, don't. It will roll for a bit still...hopefuly.
> 
> Also, a scary thought I know, but I'm already (kind of) Planning a sequel to this. And why would it be scary? Well it would involve just Sapphire and Pearl and a tons of OC's as it would be basically Academy days for those two. Is it a spoiler? I don't think so. I mean, Do you really think I'll harm those girls in any way? Of course not. Not physically at least 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story overall. I would really appreciate if you left a review, saying what you liked or disliked about it, so that I can change the bad, and keep the good. The feedback already helped me with a few things with just this story, which I greatly appreciate. And the reviews in general fuel my motivation, so yeah, don't be shy!


	10. Date?

"Blake, you want to WHAT exactly?!" Weiss wasn't sure what word to use to explain her current state of mind. Shocked? Baffled? Surprised? Something along these lines.

 

"W-Well just listen me out! Please. I know the explanation will sound...um Corny? Cheesy? But listen me out. So like, it happens. People walk on someone when they...well...make Out, and stuff. And if they did? One of them or both, it would make this whole thing even more believable." Blake rubbed her neck sheepishly as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

 

Blake saw as the little Schnee cogwheels slowly turned around inside the other girl's head. Blake wasn't lying...not Entirely. Well, She wasn't lying, she just didn't say everything to the human girl. And besides, that something? That something was just her maybe kind of wanting to kiss her. Maybe, and that of course would make the entire act even more realistic. So it was a win win, at least in the catgirl's head.

 

"There's some...reason Behind your idea I suppose. And You're saying Yang and Ruby should be back in a few?" At that the faunus girl felt her heart speed up a little bit. Did Weiss just accept it?

 

"R-Right, yeah. So um. We should lay down and wait. Once we hear them approaching, we'll...You Know. Do it, so when they open the door, they'll "catch us" doing it and then we'll end and go from there. And since it was my idea, I'll take it on me. So I'll ...be On top. If that's not an issue?" Blake felt her cheeks burn as she bit her lower lip and looked behind herself at the door to try and mask that.

 

Weiss had a soft pink hue as well on her own face, but not as much as Blake did. She let out a sigh. "Fine, let's get this over with." She moved to her bed and laid down. Blake looked at her and nodded, gently and slowly lying on top of the smaller girl.

 

Blake wondered if she just lied to the girl. She did say that Yang and Ruby would be back soon, but soon can mean a lot of things, right? She gulped as she looked at the white haired girl. "I'll...move My arm around your waist, and put a hand under your head, alright? Or did you had some other idea for...how We should position ourselves?"

 

Weiss simply nodded at that. "I'm not that experienced in this, so I'll just let you guide the entire situation. After all, you said you'd be on top." She let out a giggle, and Blake tried to laugh at her little joke as well, but all she managed was to do so in a nervous manner. Her words did not make any of this easier on the catgirl.

 

"R-Right." Was her only response, as she slowly moved one arm to wrap it around the human girl's waist, while her other hand waited for the head to raise enough so that she could put a hand underneath it. She them loomed over the other girls face, her eyes looking into the icy blue orbs of Weiss's. "I'll keep close just in case." Once more, the Schnee nodded.

 

This was the moment where Blake had to question herself. What exactly was she doing? Was she trying to make Weiss...love Her for real? Like make her realize something? Put her in the same situation she was in? What was exactly her plan here. Or was she just riding and enjoying the big lie they presented to the rest of their friends. Perhaps she was simply trying to calm her heart from doing something ridiculous and stupid due to her newly found crush.

 

Blake her to focus on here and now, she can do her little introspective thinking when she's having another of her restless nights. As she loomed over the girl, she found out she had a very pleasant scent. It was weird to notice anything like that, but here it was. How she just wanted to stop this charade, to tell her what she really feels, to be able to enjoy the genuine feeling of this. To cry into this girls chest as she confesses to her own faults, to at least be forgiven for everything. But she couldn't. Blake never approached her issues head on. Her mind blocked any possibility of such. Unless other options aren't available that is.

 

And then the footsteps could be heard. "Let's start now." Blake said, feeling her heart about to burst out of her chest. She was about to kiss Weiss. Well, they already kind of kissed, but back then she was too shocked to really ...enjoy It? And besides, She wasn't aware of those feelings back then.

 

"Right, go ahead. I'm ready." Blake gulped one more time and slowly leaned down. She closed her eyes to focus. Soon their lips connected. Back then she couldn't focus on the feeling. It just happened for the sake of confusing the other two girls. But now? Now she could allow herself to feel it properly.

 

Just touching her lips made her shiver, something she had to control herself from Weiss noticing. Her lips were so soft, just like she expected them to be. This would make her feel bad later, but for now? For now she felt great. Just this small gesture blocked all the silly things related to this topic of her Weiss crush.

 

And then the door opened. "Hey guys what's uuuuoookay Ruby we're going to the Cafeteria!" As quickly as Yang bursted into the room, as quickly she backed off and closed the door behind her.

 

"What? What happened Yang? Yang?! Yang! Put me down! Where are you taking me!" Ruby's protests moved further down the hall. Blake broke the kiss at the moment where Yang opened the doors. And as they both heard Ruby, they couldn't help but share a laugh.

 

And then Blake looked back at Weiss. Their eyes meet and she couldn't help but be once more captivated by those lovely blue orbs. She felt hear head slowly lean down.

 

"Blake..." She heard her voice, it was soft and quiet.

 

"Yes?" She couldn't help but keep her voice on the same level as Weiss's, as if something would happen if she raised it over a certain level herself.

 

"You can get off me, They're gone." And with that, the magic was gone. Blake came back to her senses and after gently moving her hands away not to accidentally hurt the human girl, she immediately sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of her head.

 

"S-Sorry. S-So it worked, see? And we can even avoid getting teased about it till...well, Later." Blake smiled, and tried contain herself. Her lips wanted to spread over in a big, happy smile. She just kissed Weiss. And it felt great, even if it was short and even if it was...an Act. At least on Weiss part.

 

"Right, just...let's Avoid this kind of crazy things. At least let's not make a routine out of them, alright?" The Schnee raised up to sit herself, tidying her own dress and hair.

 

Blake bit her lower lip. Was she catching up on her act? No, that was impossible. Weiss would say something about it. Or question something. Right? There would be a clue. For once, Blake was self aware of her paranoia, and she knew it would help her pick up on anything.

 

"Actually, Weiss? How about...we Would take a break? One day break." The catgirl took a deep breath before looking at the Schnee. In return, she saw the human girl raise a brow.

 

"A break? From what exactly?" The white haired girl was genuinely confused what Blake meant by that. And that just made the faunus girl question herself once more. She shook her head, no, she made preparations...kinda, And she would go with it.

 

"Well, we're having classes, trainings, and then we go to take care of our...you Know. And I thought that we could just ... You know. Take a day off? I mean from classes! Clearly. Since tomorrow is Friday, and its just lectures anyway, we could sneak off to Vale, and just...Relax? Have a bit fun, or just enjoy some peace and quiet." Blake saw Weiss frown at that. But she wasn't worried, because it was time to set her trap card.

 

"And later we can go together to see the girls, maybe even do it earlier and take them somewhere, or do something special." That changed the Schnee's expression. She knew that mentioning the girls, and potentially making something special for them could convince Weiss.

 

"I'm not sure Blake. Aren't we stretching thin patience of Ruby and Yang with us? We skip a few practices here and there, and we're not around as much as we used to be." Weiss was fiddling with her own dress. It was something Blake rarely saw the Schnee do. That meant she was either nervous, or conflicted. Either way? That meant she was slowly breaking.

 

"Don't worry, I have that covered. I talked with Ruby, and Yang helped me convince her. We're in the clear." The Schnee crossed her arms at that.

 

"And what about notes from those lectures? I doubt Yang or Ruby will take them in a way I'd be satisfied." Weiss squinted her eyes, as if challenging Blake to see if she in fact did try and cover all ground with her little plan.

 

"Also got that under control. Yang will talk to Pyrrha. She will tell her that we're both not feeling well. And You know Pyrrha, she won't say no. Especially since nobody would even think that you'd skip any kind of classes. Lecture or not." The human girl bit her lower lip. It was clear for Blake that she was looking for some kind of excuse to try and bring up. But after a moment she let out a defeated sigh.

 

"Fine." Was all she said as she shook her head.

 

"Great!" Blake winced at her own enthusiasm, hoping Weiss wouldn't catch up on that. But luckily she seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts. Which made the catgirl curious. "What's on your mind?"

 

"Well, thinking what we could do for the girls tomorrow. Had any ideas?" That did caught Blake by surprise. She forgot about that part, being too excited to spend an entire day with the Schnee kind of did take away that aspect of it.

 

"Mmm...How About a movie?" The catgirl offered, which made the Schnee frown thoughtfully, only to smile after a moment and nod.

 

"That's actually an amazing idea. We can do that, and then head home and prepare some meal together." Weiss clapped her hands together. Blake initially wanted to groan. She wasn't one to enjoy the cooking or any kind of kitchen stuff, but seeing Weiss this happy? It made it all worth it.

 

"I think we should find Yang and Ruby and...let Them know the coast is clear." The catgirl offered, to which Weiss winced.

 

"R-Right, well lets go meet our destiny." Both girl sighed and shared a smile, before exiting the room to find their teammates.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Another restless night. Blake fumbled a bit in her bed, before just admitting defeat. She wouldn't be able to sleep till early in the morning. She decided to peer into the lower bed on the opposite side of the room.

 

There she was, Weiss Schnee. Blake smiled as she reached to slowly brush her own lips. Today was a good day, and she hoped that tomorrow would be even better.

 

After all, they had a date...Kinda. For Blake at least. Weiss wouldn't really know that. But that didn't matter. For now at least, Blake wanted to dwell into her self delusions, and being self aware about them. She just wanted to be happy for a moment or two, before her mind would start sipping the poison into her heart. Poison called reality check.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know. But if I would go with the original plan, this would be too long and focus on too many things at once. So I decided to cut the idea in half.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would appreciate if you left a review, to tell me about all the bad things and good things I might have done. If you have any comments, suggestions or just want to tell me I suck at life. Reviews/Comments are what fuel my motivation, especially this deep into the story, where less and less people openly fav/follow the story.


	11. Blake Friday

Weiss sighed as she sat down in her spot. It was still some time before the airbus would leave. Of course when her mind was left to itself, she started to second guess this entire thing. This was wrong towards her responsibilities, her teammates, her teachers and the entire institution of Beacon academy. And that just made her sigh.

  
  


"Relax Weiss, everything will be alright. Just...please try to relax, alright? If you want to guilt yourself, at least wait for it till tomorrow. Please? For me?" The Schnee's attention turned towards Blake. She had a warm smile as she set her hand on the human girl's' shoulder.

  
  


It was strange, at least in retrospect. Normally neither of them would be alright with this kind of physical contact, mostly because it violated their personal space. Something both of them were very self aware about. Weiss assumed for different reasons, but still, fact was a fact.

  
  


Well aside from two kisses they shared. Maybe it was simply a matter of getting used to it and all that. Maybe, Weiss wasn't sure why she suddenly was alright with having her personal space invaded, at least by Blake...And Ruby.

  
  


"I guess you're right. Since I already agreed to it, I might as well try and have something out of it." Weiss smiled back at the faunus girl, before turning back to look through the window. Her entire relation with Blake was quite strange. Sure, they were friends before. In a way. She could claim she had the most loose connection to Blake before, mostly because of their pasts clashing and both of them having to be pry open a bit to really get social.

  
  


It was basically as if you'd put two locked chests in a room, and hope one of them opens. Ruby and Yang were a bit more social souls, the keys each chest required. As strange of a metaphor as it was. But now they found themselves two small keys. Those two young girls.

  
  


Weiss of course was...suspicious, of some of the things Blake did. She had to be, it's how she was raised. So her brain was on alert. Yet this entire situation was so bizarre, that the Schnee always could explain it by that. Blake acting outside of her comfort zone, just like Weiss but in a different light.

  
  


"Soo...um, I thought we could start with some light breakfast? In some cafe or something. And later maybe go see a movie by ourselves, and at the same time see if they could play something family friendly for later?" Blake's voice cut the human girl's train of thoughts short. She peeked at the catgirl and tilted her head, mulling over the proposition.

  
  


"I guess that's alright. I do admit I did not see a movie in a while. And it would be nice to make sure we wouldn't make a promise to the girls and then not be able to fulfil it." The Schnee smiled at Blake, but her mind was occupied with different thoughts.

  
  


It was another observation she made. It was something even Yang mentioned when she listened in that one time. Blake was very chatty. More so than usual. Now, of course, this wasn't something she could prove. She never really paid attention to how she acted when around Yang. Perhaps they shared the same amount of chats, talks and all that.

  
  


But Weiss knew that if she herself was too quiet for too long, it could make Blake grow suspicious. She shook her head. It was like petty Schnee court politics all over again. "I can't believe that we have this important exam at monday, yet I'm letting myself get dragged out to skip classes at friday. What have my life come to." Weiss let out an overly dramatic, fake sigh.

  
  


And going by Blake's reaction, it seemed to work. "Aw, it'll be alright. Pyrrha makes notes as good as you do. And We'll have two days to study. We can take turns to see the girls over. It would be a good way of showing them that things won't always be the same, and that some events might occur that will change what they expect...or something"

  
  


That was another thing that Weiss noticed. A lot of arguments from Blake started to have the girls squeezed in it. The Schnee understood why, it increased the chance of her agreeing. It was one of those things that she was aware about, but rarely could do anything to counter.

  
  


"Guess you're right, Blake. So any place you want us to have our breakfast at?" The human looked briefly through the window, before once more focusing her gaze on the faunus girl.

  
  


"I might have a spot in mind." The catgirl tapped her chin thoughtfully.

  
  


Weiss nodded and once more looked through the window. The airbus soon started to move, as they closed the doors and the procedure was about to begin. She could approach Blake about it, her strange behaviour, if it was strange at all. But that wouldn't really gain her much. Weiss learned that unless Blake has no other choice, she won't be honest. She'll speak her mind, or keep it buried under a pile of secrets that's already there.

  
  


The human girl let out a sigh. Not only was she lying and manipulating Ruby and Yang, now she began some weird game with Blake as well. This was starting to get exhausting.

  
  


"Something wrong, Weiss?" The Schnee had to blink, did she allow for too much of her thoughts to leak into her expression and body language?

  
  


"No, just tired. I'd already have my cup of coffee by now from the cafeteria. Once I have that, I'll be able to fully focus on relaxing. Hey Blake? Thanks. For looking out for me. Deep down I really could use a day off." Weiss smile warmly at the faunus girl.

  
  


The catgirl blushed slightly and rubbed her neck. "I-It's nothing, really. Just what friends do." And then she laughed. But it was a forced, nervous laugh. And that gave Weiss all the information she needed for now.

  
  


Blake was up to something.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Weiss broke her croissant in half, idly nibbling on one of the sides as she had a chance to properly look around. It was still early, so there weren't a lot of people. Enough to not make them the only customers, but still not make it crowded. She then focused her eyes on the catgirl. "Enjoying your light breakfast?" The Schnee smiled.

  
  


Blake stirred her spoon in the yoghurt like soup with some muesli and fruits added to it. "Mmm...It's not bad. I'm not sure why were you so adamant about me having anything. I would be fine with some tea." The faunus girl shrugged.

  
  


"Because it's not healthy to skip on breakfasts, and its not comfortable to just eat alone at a table. So having even something as light as that, will serve its purpose of being a breakfast and a proper way of starting your day." Weiss ended her sentence with a definitive nod.

  
  


"So are you trying to parent every faunus you come across from this point on?" Blake smirked as she glanced over the human girl.

  
  


Weiss rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't help as a small smile formed on her lips. "Perhaps, would that be an issue with you?" Their gazes crossed and they stared at each other for a moment, before both shared a giggle, each of them shaking their heads.

  
  


Then they simply focused on their meals and drinks. They could chat after they were done with the food anyway. And even if they ran out of their drinks, they could order another one if they felt like its a comfortable enough place to spend some additional time.

  
  


It was Blake that broke the silence after a longer moment. "Weiss, can I ask you something? I'm just curious. And you can just tell me to drop the subject and I won't get mad or anything."

  
  


That got the Schnee's attention. What could possibly be of such awkward nature, that Blake assumed she could get mad or at least not want to answer it. "Alright, go ahead." The human girl nodded, letting her friend know she could continue with her question.

  
  


"Assuming this situation would be real. Like, you know. What Yang and Ruby think is real. Which part of...this situation, of our so called relationship would get you the most heat." Blake tilted her head a tiny bit, as she curiously watched the human girl.

  
  


Weiss raised her cup and allowed for the aroma of the coffee tease her nose, before she took a sip of her drink. A small frown on her brow as she digested the question. "I'm not sure. I don't think you being a faunus would mean much. Not officially at least. Racist things keep away from the public eye, officially that is." The Schnee spoke slowly, as if considering each and every word of her answer.

  
  


To be honest, she herself never thought about the details of the trouble she could get into. Just that the overall situation would be ... Problematic, to say the least. But was it important which part of it was the worst? Perhaps. Or was this a sneaky way for Blake to get something else from her?

  
  


"Your...past could be initially an issue. But it could retaliate into thinking, or making assumption that My presence took you away from that. Or that there's the important ex in front of the whole name. It's something that could be used too freely to counter that argument, or lessen the punch." This of course was all assumption on Weiss part. While she understood how things worked, she lacked the experience to truly be sure.

  
  


"Honestly I think it would be the idea that You're a girl that could be the worst? I'm not saying that just the fact alone. But out of all those, if we look separately, I think that could be the worst. People have their views on...this kind of subject. And They won't really change that, or rarely do. And even if they do? They usually just accept it, or decide to silently disagree, instead of voicing their opinion out loud." Weiss took a sip of her coffee, mostly to take a pause to rethink what she just said.

  
  


"And frankly, it could be used as an argument, that I'm being a spoiled brat who gave herself to debauchery, and at such young age I got bored of normal things and I'm experimenting already." Perhaps Weiss's perspective was clouded by the fact she spent a lot of her time around faunuses lately, two little ones specifically, that she considered homosexuality to be the biggest issue.

  
  


"B-But that's a relationship! Not some kind of sleazy agreement between us." Blake's...sudden outburst made Weiss raise her brow. She settled her cup and focused her gaze at the black haired girl.

  
  


"I-I mean...You know what I mean. It's wrong to think...that." The catgirl shook her head and looked to the side. It wasn't that The Heiress disagreed, and hence why she was surprised. It was the wording that Blake used.

  
  


"I agree, but whenever a community is composed of older people, they don't grasp new concepts. And trust me, higher class is filled with that kind of mentality. In a lot of cases its hypocrisy, but it's what's officially being thought and said out loud." The Schnee knew she couldn't let this many mistakes slip. She had to feint something. Enough to let Blake know she noticed something was wrong, but not focused enough so that she could brush it aside. This of course will make the catgirl more wary, but if she did simply sat silent on it, the long term issue could be bigger.

  
  


"Blake? You know you can tell me anything at this point. So If you have anything on your mind ... or heart, you can just... talk. To me." Weiss smiled warmly at the catgirl. Her words made Blake flinch slightly, something that she tried to hide, but wouldn't escape The Schnee's eyes.

  
  


"No, no. Not really. It's just that..." Blake sighed heavily. "It's like with...I mean, faunuses situation. People hate us for absurd reasons. Just because we exist, so it's upsetting to hear about a similar situation." Weiss would applaud her if she could. Aside from growing even more annoyed at their little fencing match of wits and words. For dust sake, what was on your mind, you darn cat.

  
  


"Anyway! We're done here s-so how about we check out that theatre?" Blake didn't even wait for Weiss's response, as she began to collect her belongings and get up. The Schnee having no other choice but to follow the catgirl.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


The rest of the trip went without anything interesting happening. Weiss decided to lay off her suspicions for now. Simply deciding to let Blake make more mistakes and just work with that in the near future.

  
  


"It was weird to watch a kinda horrorish movie at such an early time of the day." Weiss commented as both of them moved to leave the theatre room they watched the movie in. There weren't a lot of folks coming out, most likely for the same reason Weiss just commented on.

  
  


"Maybe, but it was empty and enjoyable. A movie is a movie." Blake shrugged. "And what's with the term horrorish. Because it wasn't scary?" The catgirl tilted her head.

  
  


"I don't know, I thought of it more as a psychological thriller? With supernatural elements. I was more...well saying entertained is kinda bad. But it was more interesting to watch how they acted in such a strange situation under pressure. As some say, people are the real monsters sometimes." Weiss nodded at her own statement.

  
  


Blake chuckled at that. "I guess there's some truth in that." The catgirl let out a soft snicker. "So now we can decide which movie we'll take the girls on, and surprise them with coming together, and way earlier than we usually would."

  
  


That made the Schnee smile, whatever weird day this was, she was looking towards spending some time with the girls. It was always fun to see them react to new things, like to see a movie for example. "Yeah, Blake you mind going to make the reservation? I'll head to the bathroom."

  
  


They parted for the time, Weiss wanting to have a moment of solitude, if not complete, then at least to get away from the catgirl. Not that she was annoyed or mad. She had a lot of fun spending her time with the faunus. But the issue was that there was something on her mind, and Weiss wasn't sure what it was. The last time that happened, they ended up adopting two faunus girls.

  
  


And deep down? Deep down Weiss knew that whatever it was on Blake's mind, it would be another bomb that would impact her life and shake it up. The human girl couldn't help but think how much faunuses shook her life already. And then people wonder why there are those that hate them. Apparently it's a "Love 'em or hate 'em" kind of deal.

  
  


For all the trouble Blake gave her today, she deserved a little dark joke. Or racist joke. She would buy the girls some sweets later to repent for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I won't bother with saying that I cut a chapter in half. I need to make better plans for those basically. But hey, at least I plan on too much, then too little. I think.
> 
> Anyway, some folks commented how the last chapter was on Blake's side. And I think that sometimes having a PoV focused on just one side? Especially if its a 1 on 1 scenes can be better than having an omnipotent narrative. Maybe, if someone can argument me out of this thinking, feel free.
> 
> I'm still not feeling too well, so I'm afraid it might affect my work in some way. Hopefully not, but you never know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review/comment, I'd love to read what you thought about this chapter, if you saw any flaws or if there was something you enjoyed. And in general it just motivates me when I can read how people reacted to my story.


	12. Questions

"Hey Girls!" Blake called as she entered the small apartement, followed by her friend. Sapphire was having headphones over her head which were connected to the scroll the girls shared. And Judging from her closed eyes, she was listening to some kind of music. Pearl was trying to operate a big broom to try and dust the floor, although due to the size of it, that seemed like quite the awkward task for the bunny girl.

  
  


The arrival of the two huntresses, made the older of the twins stop, as she looked up, surprised. "You're early! ...A-And both of You? Oh no." Her ears deflated, as they fallen to both sides of her head. "S-Something bad happened, right? Are they coming to take us away?" As if sensing her distress, Sapphire opened her eyes, and seeing her sister's ears flopped, she too grew worried. Soon her blue eyes finding both older girls standing near the doors.

  
  


"No! No! Pearl, calm down." Weiss stepped from behind Blake to approach the bunny girl, as she crouched next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Everything is alright, you silly bunny. We're here early and together, because we have a surprise for you girls." It was almost comical how this girl's ears betrayed her feelings as they moved back up. If she ever was offered marshmallow equivalents of those, Weiss would gladly eat them.

  
  


"A surprise?" It was Sapphire, who had to take out the small headphones from her ears. Now both pair of eyes were on Weiss.

  
  


"We're going to see a movie together." Was Blake's explanation, as the older faunus smiled at the two girls.

  
  


Both sisters shared a glance between them, and in some silent agreement decided it was Pearl's responsibility to ask what their collective mind agreed upon. "What's so special about seeing a movie? We already saw a few together." The bunny girl tilted her head to the side.

  
  


"Because we're going out to the theatre to see it, that's why it's special." Both the huntresses giggled as they saw the sisters mouth form into a little "o" shape.

  
  


It was Pearl who voiced her excitement. "Really?! And not on a scroll? And with popcorn and drinks and big screen?!" Weiss was almost tempted to check if her feet were still on the ground. Sapphire on the other hand seemed surprised and confused at that. It was only when Pearl turned her way, that the sight of her happy older sister, did make the youngest faunus smile.

  
  


It was Blake's sad responsibility to spoil the fun, at least a bit. "Sadly there won't be no pop-" She was interrupted by Weiss

  
  


"Now, go prepare yourself girls, If you have any trouble just call us, alright? Pearl help Sapphire dress up." Weiss smiled at the two girls, as the bunny girl took her sister's hand and almost dragged her to the room where they slept and kept their clothes in.

  
  


"Blake, don't ruin it for them." The Schnee said, as she stood up and joined in with her friend, as they both waited for the younger sisters to get ready.

  
  


"Weiss, You know how I feel about all that junk food in a place where you're supposed to watch the movie. Restaurants are for food, not theatres." The older faunus crossed her arms and frowned.

  
  


"Perhaps, but this isn't going to a movie, well not just that. It's an adventure, an experience for them. And as such, I think we can close one eye on that. It won't hurt them to have a small box of popcorn and a little soda. And you know what I think about junk food myself, in general, not just in places like that." And then the Schnee did something that, while she wasn't aware of how much power it had over Blake, convinced the older catgirl. She smiled, a genuine, happy smile she had whenever she spoke about anything in relation to the kids they were taking care of.

  
  


Blake let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess You're right."

  
  


"I'm always Right." Weiss winked and turned around to check on the girls. And by doing so, she missed the blush that appeared on Blake's cheeks.

  
  


oooOOooo

  
  


The trip went without much issues. Nobody they knew saw them on the way to the theatre, and nobody inside the place would recognize them. It was still too early for anyone from the Beacon academy to be around.

  
  


It was decided, after Weiss took fifteen minutes to make sure the animated movie they were about to see was appropriate for the children, that they should split their effort. Weiss taking care of the snacks for the girls, while Blake made sure the traumatized ticket vendor would still be able to deliver on his job, and thus allow them entry to see the movie they came to see.

  
  


It was just when the commercials were about to start, and Blake wanted to sit next to Weiss, only to hear the white haired girl's voice. "Blake? You should sit on the other side, so the girls are in between us." The Schnee frowned.

  
  


"Why? It's not like anyone will steal them. Weiss, it's a theatre." The older faunus raised her brow at that, not sure why it was such a big deal, even for herself.

  
  


"Perhaps, but it would make me feel better knowing that we ensured their safety and comfort." The human girl nodded at that.

  
  


"But it's going to be so dull to watch some cartoon movie. This way we can at least chat about something." Blake had to wince a bit, she sounded as if she was whining, even to herself. Which wasn't how she wanted to sound, as it clearly undermined her authority to request anything.

  
  


"Aw, Blake, don't be like that. It's like going back in time to your childhood and all that." The Schnee smiled warmly at the older catgirl.

  
  


The faunus huntress had to raise a brow at that. "And...how would you know about that?" Only when the sentence escaped her lips, was she be aware of what she just said, as Blake moved her hand to cover her mouth.

  
  


Weiss's smile melted immediately, as she moved her head to gaze to the side.

  
  


"W-Weiss I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" Blake started to explain herself, or wanted to, only to see the Heiress shake her head.

  
  


"It's alright Blake, I know you didn't. Sit wherever you wish." The Schnee smiled at her. And it was decided in that moment, that the older faunus would sit on the other side, to keep the girls in between them.

  
  


They were lucky that the younger sisters were distracted by being in a new place, about to experience something new, and had salty snacks and over sugared drinks. It could ruin their experience if they knew that just next to them, Blake was being a tiny bit too open with being surprised by something. Something very sensitive to her friend.

  
  


The older faunus felt like such a fool. Why did she have to run her mouth. Why couldn't she just sit down when Weiss asked her to do so, in the spot she asked her. No, instead she wanted to argue just to sit next to the girl she maybe had a crush for. And they already saw a movie together today. So if anything, she was being greedy.

  
  


This of course made the entire movie almost unbearable for the older catgirl. She didn't really enjoy cartoons or animated shows or whatever. She was constantly reminded of her failure due to the sound of the two younger girl's excitement. And she had nothing to distract her.

  
  


When Blake thought about this entire adoption...which technically wasn't adoption, but that was not the point. When Blake thought about the hardships of it, she imagined it would be difficult to juggle between her life at Beacon academy, her teammates and trying to support the girls as well as spend time with them.

  
  


Instead, came Weiss. She took half of the responsibility from the Beacon and teammate part. And completely grasped supporting the girls with becoming what Blake basically considered a mother for the two girls, as well as providing them with necessary things.

  
  


And Blake was left with not having to worry about that. No, instead she had to start having emotional problems that resolved around Weiss. Because life was never easy.

  
  


Yet...As she glanced over at the laughing sisters, she couldn't really be annoyed at that. If she was to make a choice, between her current situation, and putting the girls at a risk of any kind of lower quality life than they currently have? She would gladly keep her current issues.

  
  


Blake let out a sigh. Still, she couldn't do anything about feeling bad. She could justify it, but it wouldn't make it go away. At that she decided to clench her teeth and just endure it. Anything else would make this situation worse.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


"It was so amazing! Like everything was big, and it was so pretty! And the sound was amazing! It's like when it exploded I could really feel it exploding! It was so cool!" Pearl was voicing her excitement, was they were walking down the street, heading towards the apartment.

  
  


Ever since the credits rolled, both girls couldn't really contain their excitement. "Yeaa!" Sapphire added in to her sister's description, raising her arms into the air. A clear indication that the sugar quota for today, as well as snack limit has been reached. Whenever the younger catgirl started to be verbal about anything, it meant one of two things. Either she had too much sugar, or something happened. And luckily, this time it was the sugar.

  
  


"I'm Glad you two enjoyed the movie." Weiss reached to ruffle the younger girl's hair, receiving a grin from her.

  
  


"Will we go out to see more movies in the future? Pleasseee?" Pearl put on her best pleading voice, as Sapphire joined her hands and looked up at the Schnee.

  
  


The human girl put on her most thoughtful expression, as she hummed loudly. "Weeell...I'm not sure. What do you think, Blake?"

  
  


The older faunus blinked as she heard her name being called out. "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure. If we find time I guess we could, I don't see an issue in that." She smiled down, as the younger girls cheered happily.

  
  


The rest of the walk continued as such. The older sister recapping every part of the movie they saw, with some minimal input from her sister, as if neither Weiss or Blake saw the movie for themselves. Still, the Schnee humored the girls, as she reacted to their tale and asked questions she already knew answers for. The other huntress was deep in thoughts.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


"Aunt Weiss why do you do what you do with us?" The Schnee blinked at that. It was always Sapphire that asked those deep philosophical questions.

  
  


"Could you elaborate, Sapphire? And by that I mean if you could explain your question." The human girl smiled, as she picked the girl up and placed her on her lap.

  
  


"Pearl always says that we need to be good and try to help because both you and aunt Blake are having a lot of trouble with having us. So why do you do that?" The catgirls big eyes peered at Weiss.

  
  


The Schnee smiled at her question. "It's because I love both of you. And I want only what's best for Pearl and You, Sapphire." There was a frown on the faunus girl's face. A clear sign that her curiosity was not sated.

  
  


"Why did you start loving us?" Weiss let out a soft sigh, as she shook her head. She knew this little drill would continue till it was satisfied.

  
  


"Well, when I was about yours and Pearl's age...I grew up while not exactly being loved. Or at least I didn't feel like I was being loved. So when Blake explained to me the situation, I decided that I wouldn't let you girls grew up feeling the same way." The Schnee saw Sapphire's little cogwheels turn around inside her head. She decided to strike, before another barrage of questions could be fired at her.

  
  


"And that's why I love you two. And that's why Pearl is my favorite bunny, while You're my favorite kitty cat." She hugged the girl, which in return made the smaller catgirl giggle and hug Weiss back.

  
  


"Does that mean you like me more then aunt Blake?" The heiress raised her brow at that. So sneaky for being so young.

  
  


"That mean You're my favorite little cat, while Blake is my favorite big cat." The Schnee smirked, and at the sound of the door opening turned her head towards the source of the sound.

  
  


Blake and Pearl coming back from their little grocery trip, as the older faunus glanced curiously at the duo. "You two discussing cats?" She raised her brow.

  
  


"Aunt Weiss was telling me that You were her favorite big cat!" Sapphire announced cheerfully. The human girl blushed slightly at that.

  
  


"Sapphire, it's not nice to say things like that." She didn't try to scold the girl too much, yet still she put on a more firm voice.

  
  


Blake on the other hand froze in her spot. Her brain was already exhausted from her earlier mess up at the cinema, and now it had new fuel to torment her with various thoughts. She dropped her bags. "Pearl, take care of the groceries, alright? I forgot something from the store!" The catgirl said, as she grasped for the doorknob.

  
  


"W-What? All of it?" The bunny girl sounding surprised and scared at her newly found task. There was no answer, as Blake slipped through the doors.

  
  


Weiss stared in confusion at the doors, not sure what her friend forgot from the store, that made her act in such a way. Her mind was brought back to Remanent, as she noticed the bunny girl trying to drag the two heavy bags into the kitchen corner of the apartment.

  
  


"O-Oh! Pearl, let me help you with that!" She settled the catgirl she had on her lap, and rushed to help with the bags.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Blake already knew she screw up. Why did she have to leave so abruptly and without explanation. Forgot something from the store. Weiss would know if she forgot anything. It was her that composed the list, and always seemed to have it memorized.

  
  


What has gotten into her lately. And more importantly, where would it lead her. Because she could answer what. It was simple, yet she didn't want to admit it, at least not openly. She has fallen for the Schnee heiress.

  
  


And that bugged her immensely. Why her, and so suddenly. Was it because she helped her with the girls? It had to be. It was the only thing that changed. Blake understood that Weiss wasn't all ice and snow. That she was a loyal friend and someone who wouldn't turn anyone down.

  
  


Still, to see her like this, She did way more than Blake could do to those girls. Even if she had the resources, Blake was ashamed to admit that the role of a parent wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Well, not entirely at least. This little arrangement they were in? Was perfect for Blake. It was the Schnee who always took it upon herself with whatever the girls required, while the older faunus simply supported her however she could.

  
  


And it came seemingly without much effort for Weiss. It was almost natural for her, this new role. How? She wasn't sure. If it was Yang, then she could understand, kinda. Yang already had a younger sister. Sure, just two years younger, but the fact remained. They were raised without a mother, mostly, and with a father and an uncle. Both who were hunters, meaning there would be times they were left alone, in theory.

  
  


It's the details like this that drove her crazy. All those questions in relation to her stupid crush. She needed some time alone, and she just knew how to get that. In a way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week was horrible, as I'm struggling with insomnia. And that doesn't really help with writing of any kind. Lately I got better, still getting used to normal, proper hours of sleep puts me in a weird mood. Or maybe its just the meds.
> 
> And I know I could just take a break from writing. But if I take a break, and the longer this break is, the harder it'll be for me to get back to it. So while I wouldn't necessary say I'm forcing myself with a whip. I do try to push myself to at least write a few paragraphs. Yet it always makes me feel as if the ending product of my work was subpar with how I wish it would be. So hopefully it's just my bad mood that makes me believe that it's worse then it really is. 
> 
> The good news is, that the next few chapters are all planned out. Quite a bit actually, and most of it makes me excited to show off in the future chapters. So hopefully this, combined with my slow recovery, will put me back in the mood to write.
> 
> Hopefully You enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a review/comment and tell me what you think about it. Share any kind of worries, ideas or questions you would have. It really fuels my motivation.


	13. Night

"I'm back, I forgot to get myself some water." Blake entered the apartment, glancing over everyone. Weiss had to discuss something with Pearl and Sapphire was back to listening to music. She should find out what exactly was she listening to. Although, Weiss most likely already made sure it was appropriate.

  
  


"Oh, I see. Were you that thirsty, Blake?" Weiss raised a brow. Both her words and tone of voice showing she wasn't really having any of it.

  
  


"R-Right. Weiss? Mind if I steal you for a moment? I'd wanted to discuss something with you." The older faunus felt her bow twitch, as her ears wanted to lower, a worried expression on her face.

  
  


That changed the sarcastic attitude of the Schnee into a more concern look, as she nodded and stood up. "Of course Blake. Pearl we'll finish in a moment, alright?" The Schnee smiled at the bunny girl, receiving a nod in response.

  
  


The small apartment didn't have any place for them to talk in private, away from the girl's ears, as such the older catgirl lead her friend outside and started to walk among the corridors of the building.

  
  


"Weiss would you mind if I stayed here overnight? And I don't mean it in a way that you would not allow me to stay with the girls for the entire night. I'm more asking if You'd be alright to excuse me in front of Ruby and Yang." The black haired girl wasn't sure if she was happy about sounding so exhausted, or if it made things worse. It made her excuse more believable, but at the same time seeing the Schnee worried pained her heart.

  
  


"What's...the issue Blake? You've been acting strange all day today. I know I said it already, but You can talk to me. We already share a big secret together, so please don't keep secrets from me that are obviously hurting you." The Schnee wore a frown, as her eyes were locked on the catgirl.

  
  


"I will...but I need some time to think about it, alright? And I could use some time alone, well technically alone. But you know what I mean. A few moments for myself, some distraction with the girls. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." Blake put her best reassuring smile. It didn't seem to work, as the Schnee let out a sigh.

  
  


"I...I don't like this, but alright. I won't push you about the issue. And I guess you'll get the saturday, and sunday is mine hm? Remember to study, as we have an exam on monday. It could be an issue if we slipped even lower with our grades." Weiss finally smiled, although it was a weak smile, it still counted in Blake's mind.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


It was a pleasant night, in terms of weather that is. The shattered moon was brightly visible on the empty sky. Some of the more bright stars accompanying it. Blake was sure that if she was outside of the city, or if there was some sudden power outage, then the sky would look beautiful.

  
  


What a horrible night to be depressed.

  
  


She was lying on the small couch with no intent on sleeping. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so why even fool yourself into trying. Petty attempts.

  
  


Sound of door opening brought her attention back to reality. As she tilted her head to the side to see the bedroom door open, and the bunny girl sneak out of it. Their eyes crossed, and Pearl's ears went down, as if she was just caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Still, she offered a small smile after the initial shook as she approached the older faunus.

  
  


"You should be sleeping." Blake said flatly as she sat up to make room on the couch, a clear invitation to join her.

  
  


"I always have problems when it's nights like that. With my sleep I mean. And I didn't want to wake up Sapphire with my fumbling in the bed." The bunny hopped onto the couch and stretched. "Aunt Blake?"

  
  


"Yeah?" The older girl leaned against the couch and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't sure if she was glad or not for this surprise company tonight.

  
  


"What's troubling you?" That made the older faunus blink, as she sat up straight and peered down at the bunny.

  
  


"Why do you think something is troubling me?" Blake tilted her head. Did they listen in on them talking? Or was it this obvious.

  
  


Pearl let out a soft sigh, smiling afterwards. "It's clear you have something on your mind, Aunt Blake. And Sapphire thought that You still haven't told Aunt Weiss about it, since otherwise You wouldn't be this troubled. And Aunt Weiss was worried since you two talked."

  
  


Blake let out a dry chuckle at that. "Or I could have told her, and She's worried together with me, with whatever is bothering me hm?" Two people could play this game, as Blake smirked.

  
  


"Maybe, but Sapphire told me that You didn't tell Aunt Weiss, She saw something that made her believe that, so I trust her. I always will. So could you please trust me, Aunt Blake?" The older faunus slouched over in her sitting position, hiding her face within her own hands.

  
  


"It's complicated, Pearl. I'm not sure You would understand." The older girl hoped deep down that this excuse would suffice. But at the same time? At the same time she knew it wouldn't. She hoped it would, but the logical part of her brain understood it wouldn't.

  
  


"Try me." Came the stubborn response that Blake expected. The older faunus sighed.

  
  


"You want some juice?" Pearl wanted to pressure with her question, but once she saw Blake's defeated face, her confidence melted into worry. She nodded.

  
  


Blake stood up and went to the kitchen corner. Buying some time to think it over in her head. How much could and should she say. Was this a setup from Weiss? Did she sent Pearl to spy on her? That made the older faunus freeze in her spot. Was she really this paranoid that she was assuming such things from her friends. Friends and...and what? Family? Was Pearl and Sapphire her family now? She shook her head. More stupid questions. For now she has to deal with a curious little bunny.

  
  


"It's between You and Aunt Weiss, yes?" The older faunus was glad she didn't held the glass in her hand when the question was asked, there was a high possibility she would drop it otherwise. Blake clenched her jaw.

  
  


"So it's true..." Pearl continued.

  
  


"Shut up!" Blake slammed her fist against the counter. That made the younger faunus jump in surprise, as her expression immediately turned into one of fear. The catgirl leaned against the counter and hid her face within her own hands.

  
  


She had enough of this. For once in her life she wanted to have things go smoothly. This entire idea blew up in her face. First with the scale and her being unprepared. Then with Weiss and her stupid crush. And now she couldn't even be alone with her own thoughts. If it wasn't for her own heart and mind, it was for a child to torment her.

  
  


Maybe She should just leave. Weiss had everything under control. She can tell Ruby and Yang. What does she add into this? Nothing.

  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted, as she felt something pressure against her side. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and as she looked down she saw the younger girl hug her. "I'm not afraid of You. I just want to help, aunt Blake." And indeed, there was no fear in the younger girl's eyes, only determination.

  
  


The older girl let out a tired sigh and lowered herself till she sat on the ground, pulling the other girl into a hug as She felt the bunny hug her back. They sat like that in silence for a long moment on the kitchen floor, or what could be considered kitchen in the small place they rented.

  
  


In a strange moment of clarity, Blake noticed that she didn't really want to cry. Usually whenever she broke, allowing for her walls to crumble by a tiny bit, there were always tears involved. But not this time. It was something she welcomed with a relief. "I'm sorry Pearl."

  
  


"It's okay. I asked...um, hard questions? It's what aunt Weiss says whenever Sapphire asks about things." That made Blake chuckle. That small cat sure asked weird questions at times.

  
  


"Yea, hard questions." The older girl nodded, although more to herself since she wasn't sure if the white haired faunus could see that.

  
  


"Will you tell me about your problem, Aunt Blake?" The bunny girl was persistent. And the older faunus knew she wouldn't let go unless she demanded she stops. And that of course could lead to worse things.

  
  


"I'm not sure You'll understand, Pearl. And I'm not trying to avoid answering the question. Just...I really think You might not." Would someone her age even comprehend love? She couldn't even use an example of her parents. First of all, it was a sensitive subject considering what they did to the two girls. And second, it was between two girls. Was it even appropriate to introduce a girl like her to such things?

  
  


Blake couldn't help but let out a soft snort at that. She wondered if this girl could understand love because of her young age. She herself still wasn't sure what love was. Even better, love was subjective and a mystery for ages with various philosophers and poets.

  
  


"Pearl? Do you know what love is?" The older girl wasn't sure if she was simply making sure, or if she was seeking an answer in this child. Perhaps both.

  
  


"It's when you care about someone very much, no? And You'll do anything for them. And when their life is more important than your own. I-I think. I love my sister and I would do all that for her." The catgirl couldn't help but smile at that, her hug tightening a tiny bit as she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in the girl's answer. Such a smart bunny.

  
  


"In a general sense, I guess you could define love as such. And do you know there are...different kind of love?" This was the difficult part. Of course someone her age could understand the general idea behind love. But Blake wasn't really aware of how long does it take to understand the difference between types of love. Or was she simply acting as if Pearl was too stupid for her own age?

  
  


"I...I think I do. Like family, or how I love my sister. And then there's love where you date someone and kiss them and things like that, right?" Blake nodded and reached with one of her hands to gently ruffle the younger girl's hair.

  
  


"Yes." Was all she could muster. What else was there to say? Should she lead Pearl on with some weird analogies? Should she be direct? Was there some middle ground she could take. It seems as if it was decided for her.

  
  


"Are you in Love with Aunt Weiss?" That made Blake wince. Was it a crush, or was it love. Or was it the same thing, but people opted to use the word crush in order to avoid saying the L word. And was it really important at this moment?

  
  


"I...Guess I am, Pearl." The bunny girl moved away from the hug, although she still sat on Blake's lap. She tilted her head as she carefully looked over the older faunus.

  
  


"Did you tell her?" The catgirl smiled. She wanted to laugh at that, how easy that would be to just approach Weiss and tell her about all this. Damn be the consequences. Sadly this wasn't so easy.

  
  


"I can't, Pearl. That's the problem. I can't." Her smile gained a hint of sadness and her answer made the younger faunus grow even more confused.

  
  


"Is it because you're a faunus and she's not?" Her bunny ears dropped down at that, and Blake couldn't help but nudge one of them with her finger.

  
  


"Part of it. But not because Weiss would have anything against it. But it's because of her being..." The catgirl stopped. She had to think of something simple, yet accurate so that Pearl could understand. "...Her being rich. And her Father would not approve. And then he would not give her money and that would make the situation harder on you two girls." Blake nodded. This was the best she could explain, and enough for the bunny to understand.

  
  


"Oh... You don't have to keep it from aunt Weiss if it's just for us. We'll manage somehow. I'm sure! And I don't want you to be sad, aunt Blake. And neither would Sapphire." The younger girl smiled and nodded her head so fast her ears flailed all around, making Blake gently grab her head before those ears were to fly off by accident.

  
  


"It's not that simple, Pearl. It would also complicate her own life. Her own goals. And I don't want her to have problems because of Me being selfish." It was Pearl's turn to sigh.

  
  


"It sounds complicated. I'm sorry aunt Blake, if there's anything I could do for You, just ask, alright?" The catgirl smiled at that and leaned down to nuzzle the girl's cheek. Something she returned.

  
  


"You already helped, Pearl. Thank you. And now You should go to bed, alright? I'll try to get some sleep as well." The bunny girl nodded as she got up, and with a wave turned to go towards the bedroom. Glancing a few times at the older faunus, who'd slowly get up from the kitchen floor.

  
  


Blake felt...refreshed. As if some part of the weight that was burdening her heart was lifted off. Not all of it, but still it was a relief. She couldn't help but smile at that. Who knows, maybe she'll even sleep this night.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Saturday went without much issues. While Weiss spent it around Beacon academy, mostly studying for the monday exam, Blake spent the time with the girls. Although her time was partially spent on trying to catch up for the same exam Weiss was studying.

  
  


The catgirl came back to Beacon that evening, excuse already prepared as she talked first with Ruby, then Yang. It was clear that the line was being further stretched with them trusting the faunus teammate. Still, it was worth it, as the catgirl did feel better after her night at the apartment.

  
  


The monotony was broke, when at early hour of sunday morning Weiss's scroll started to buzz. She opened it, only to see Pearl's face covered in tears. "A-Aunt Weiss! It's Sapphire. She's...I don't know, She's not alright. I don't know what to do. Please come, I don't want to loose my sister." the girl was clearly on the verge of panic, keeping herself in line enough to call for help.

  
  


The Schnee's eyes went wide at that. "Pearl, what happened? What's going on? What's wrong with Sapphire?" It wasn't just curiosity. She wanted to get any kind of information that could help. The more she knew, the better she could act, or even arrive prepared in someway.

  
  


"I d-don't know. She's not well. Please! Aunt Weiss." Yet it seemed that She wouldn't get much out of the scared bunny. She nodded.

  
  


"Alright, Pearl I'll be there as soon as possible, don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise." She waited for the younger girl to give any sign that she heard her words, the faunus simply nodding. With that Weiss turned off the scroll and went to find Blake. Or try to, if She wouldn't find her in the two spots she should be, then she opted to just go by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that two small faunus girls is too much and I'm getting rid of one.
> 
> Hope You enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review/comment, share with me what you disliked/liked about it, as well as any worries, ideas or suggestions. Or all of those. It also helps motivate me with writing future chapters.
> 
> Also clearly I'm joking about the "getting rid of" stuff ... But for some reason I feel like I should write this down just to make sure.


	14. Sunshine

"It doesn't seem to be anything that could potentially threaten her life." Once done with his examination of the younger catgirl, the doctor announced which made everyone in the room sigh with relief. After Weiss's morning call, she found Blake and almost dragged the poor, confused faunus into the air bus before even explaining what happened. Once there, and finding Sapphire with a fever, they both decided to take the risk and called the same doctor that saw both girls previously. They weren't sure if dragging the youngest member of their little family would be a wise decisions.  
  
"Will she be alright?" The Schnee asked, while now she knew that Sapphire wouldn't die from it, there were still other fates that were horrible for a healthy girl like her.  
  
"Yes, the disease is quite rare nowadays, especially since it's faunus exclusive. Some medicine and sleep will fix the little cat in no time though." The man smiled as he stood up from the bed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to help my own sister, I'm so useless." Pearl's ears went down as she looked at Sapphire. Weiss wanted  to speak up, but the man raised his hand to stop her. He crouched in front of the bunny girl.  
  
"Tell me Pearl, what did you do once you found your sister like this?" His voice was soft and calm, although he didn't wore his smile from before, instead he had a stern frown as he glanced over the faunus girl.  
  
"I-I called aunt Weiss." The white haired girl admitted.  
  
"And what did your aunt do?" The doctor continued patiently, waiting for the girl to answer.  
  
"S-She called you? I guess..." Pearl frowned, not sure where all this was going and not quite comfortable to speak about her presumable failure as the older sister.  
  
"She called someone who in her mind had more authority to help your sister. It sounds suspiciously similar to what you did, Pearl. Call someone who you trusted that could help your sister. Now You either will admit that your aunt is useless, or you'll have to accept the fact that you did the most you could to help your sister." The man smirked as he saw the bunny wanting to answer, but stopping and visibly growing frustrated with her newly found position as she crossed her arms and pouted, looking away.  
  
"Mmmh...F-Fine, I just wish I could do more." The bunny faunus grumbled.  
  
"Sometimes we can do only so much, Pearl. It's part of life, but that doesn't mean you need to blame yourself. Your sister is alright, you were the starting link of a chain reaction to help her. If not for you, we wouldn't be here trying to help her." He stood up and faced Weiss and Blake, reaching out to one of his pockets and producing a piece of paper with something written on it. "First two positions should be taken two times a day for the next week. The third one is if the fever gets worse. Also it would be better if someone stayed at her side for today and tonight to monitor her temperature, and due to her age keep her hydrated since she'll sweat quite a bit."  
  
That made both the huntresses look at each other, as this complicated things by quite a bit. "The exam tomorrow." Blake spoke for both of them.  
  
"There's no going around it, Blake. Sunday was mine, so I'll stay overnight. We just need to think of an excuse for Ruby and Yang." Weiss smiled sadly. She would get into a lot of trouble with skipping that exam, as well as once more lying to her friends and everything. But such was the sacrifice she had to take.  
  
"I'll do it!" Everyone's attention turned in the direction of Pearl, who replaced her previous sadness with newly found determination.  
  
"Sweetie, I don't think it's a good idea. What if something bad happens?" The Schnee voiced her concern, it would not only make things potentially worse for Sapphire, but it would burden the bunny girl if something did in fact happen and she couldn't do anything.  
  
"B-But She's my sister! And You two have things to do. I can do it, it's just one night, please!" Her ears flopped down as she pleaded with her aunts.  
  
Weiss was about to retort with something, but surprisingly the Doctor spoke before she could. "It shouldn't be that much of a trouble for her. It's just making sure she drinks water, her temperature isn't above a certain level, and if it does get there? Give her a pill. And if you're worried, miss Schnee, I can always be on call at night if something goes terribly wrong, which I doubt it should. And it's not as if you would do anything if it really did went wrong. While I'm in no position to decide, I don't see an issue to allow her." The man once more smiled warmly.   
  
"Why exactly are you helping us this much." Blake frowned, she never trusted people who gave too much and didn't initially expect anything in return. Luck favors fools for a reason.  
  
"There are certain professions that draw in people who wish to help others, to make the world a better place, the idealistic type. Some call them fools. Doctors, law enforcers, hunters, while motivation for becoming these differs, there are some of us who simply wish to help others. Your lack of trust simply showcases that there aren't enough of folks like that, since it's so strange it's almost suspicious." He explained calmly. "I should take my leave. Sapphire will be alright, simply follow the instructions and your little girl will be good as new by the next weekend."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Doctor. Whatever reason you have, we're glad that we can have your support." Weiss smiled politely, although perhaps a bit of Blake's suspicion sank into her mind as well. Still, she had no reason to believe this man was anything else than what he claimed to be. A professional and idealist. Something Weiss wished she could become one day.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
After the doctor left both Weiss and Blake decided to leave the issue of staying the night with Sapphire for later. There were more important things to do first, like buying medication and as Weiss pressured, food that was better for the sick catgirl. Yet all that done, and with Sapphire asleep, all three girls sat in what was the living room in the small apartment they were in.  
  
Still the awkward silence filled the room, with Blake and Weiss looking between themselves, both worried and concerned, as well as not really sure what to do, on the other side was Pearl, her expression confident and stubborn as she glanced between the older girls.  
  
Blake felt a bit silly about the entire thing. It must be how some dad’s feel, since she really didn’t want to make any decisions, wanting for Weiss to deal with it, as the older catgirl simply felt as if the Schnee was way more responsible than herself. Yet it was bad to push the entire responsibility on Weiss.  
  
The human girl wasn’t afraid of making a decision, she simply wasn’t sure which of those was the best choice. Her first instinct was to stay herself, make sure that the small kitten was alright and make sure everything was fine. Yet she understood Pearl’s stand on the entire thing. She was young, that was true, still she was Sapphire’s older sister, and Weiss knew how important that is, she saw the small quirks of Yang's towards Ruby now and then. Of course just that wouldn’t suffice to convince the Schnee to even consider the option. That was the addition of the doctor’s words.  
  
“Aunt Weiss... “ It was the bunny girl who broke the silence. The girl in question looked at her friend.   
  
Blake took a deep breath, she had to make a stance on this, for once try and be a relief, and not a burden. “I...I don’t trust that man, but he gave us no reason to question his professionalism. If he said that Pearl is capable of taking care of Sapphire.” She sighed and looked over the bunny girl, the younger girl’s gaze curiously glued on the older catgirl. “I trust that he was right on that.”  
  
The bunny girl gasped, her expression slowly turning into that of excitement, as she was one step closer towards achieving what she was trying to do. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “Pearl, are you sure you can do this? And don’t answer just based on you wanting to be the big sister. You’ll have to stay up till afternoon tomorrow, till one of us will come by. And you’ll have to endure it not because we told you, but because your sister’s wellbeing is on the line.”  
  
That made the girl’s initial excitement slowly fade away, although it did not kill off the determination that was painted behind her red eyes. She gave a nod. “I'll do it, aunt Weiss. I know that if it was just for myself? I could be worried that maybe I would fall asleep or something. But it's for my sister, and I would never sleep again if it meant that Sapphire could get better."  
  
Weiss looked at Blake with defeated look, the older catgirl couldn't help but chuckle at that, as she smiled at the bunny girl. "Guess you convinced us, Pearl."  
  
The white haired faunus wanted to jump and yell out her excitement, stopping herself at the last moment as she peered through her shoulder at the door to the bedroom and looking back at her aunt's with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, still smiling sheepishly.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
"Thanks for staying with me, Blake. I should be mad at you because you should study and all but... Truth be told? I'm not feeling that well." Weiss shook her head as the two girls walked side by side. They opted to go for the last airbus that was going from Vale to Beacon, as such the streets were empty, the air was chilly and the sky was already dark.  
  
"I noticed, and that's why I wanted to make sure you didn't break." The black haired girl smiled at her friend. Weiss did the same, although her own smile died shortly after, as she once more looked at the ground.   
  
"You know, I really felt like Pearl back there. I felt useless. When we came in and I saw Sapphire as she was, I didn't know what to do." Weiss covered her face with her own hands for a brief moment.  
  
Blake bit her lower lip. This had to stop, but she had no idea how to cheer the girl up. She simply wasn't experienced in this kind of ordeals. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head. That's right, Blake wasn't able to deal with this. But she had two teammates that could.  
  
Of course approaching them about this was out of question. First of all they weren't here and this was something that should be done here and now. And second? Well, second there was the obvious. They didn't know about their issues.  
  
Still, Blake could try and imitate some of that, right? What would Yang do... Punch herself through the issue, but that issue would be Weiss. Punching the girl was out of question. The cat faunus winced, Yang was way more complex than that, and Blake never really gave much thought about this specific issue.  
  
But there was Ruby, and Ruby wasn't that hard to figure out. Blake nodded, she had a plan. Maybe, well the maybe part was about the success of said plan.  
  
"Hey Weiss?" The faunus girl had to get the other girl's attention.  
  
"Yes, Blake?" The Schnee peered up at her friend.  
  
The catgirl took a deep breath as she suddenly took the human girl's hand. She stopped and pulled the confused Heiress closer, only to release her hand and wrap both arms around her, as she hugged her tightly.   
  
"B-Blake?" The Schnee sounding mighty confused by the sudden gesture from the black haired girl.  
  
The faunus felt her cheeks radiate with heat, but this wasn't for herself. This wasn't because of her weird maybe-crush she had. This was because she had to do something for her friend to make her feel better.  
  
"Weiss, I just... Listen, you were the spine of this entire thing. And while I hate doing it, I'll have to remind you of that doctor's words. You did what you could. We're future huntresses, not doctors." Blake moved her hands to take hold of Weiss's cheeks, as she made the girl look up at her.  
  
And the Schnee did just that, as she looked curiously with her icy blue eyes, back at the faunus girl's golden orbs.  
  
"Everything will be alright. We'll pass this exam, we'll go back tomorrow and we'll find both Sapphire and Pearl being all good and alright. I promise." Blake smiled, and at this point she wasn't sure if it was a fake smile, or a genuine one. She felt numb right now.  
  
Her heart was racing, and she continued to blush. Something that Weiss did most likely notice. But the worst were her own thoughts. How she wanted to tell the Schnee everything, about her feelings that developed over time, to perhaps ask her out, or... To kiss her. To just lean down and kiss her. How romantic would that be, staring into each other eyes, as she comforts her.   
  
Or was that just be using her when she's in a vulnerable state? Such thin line between romance and creepiness.  
  
"Thank you Blake, I think I'll trust you on that. I'll try at least." The Schnee broke the silence, as her smile grew a bit more. "I guess a bit of optimism is what I truly needed right now." She chuckled.  
  
"That's good, I just hate seeing you like that." Blake said as she forced herself to let go of the other girl. "You go ahead, I'll catch up with you, promise it's nothing bad! I just need a moment, alright?" Blake smiled as she walked back in the direction they came from.  
  
Weiss raised a brow and wanted to say something, but instead she sighed and simply nodded, turning around to leave the cat faunus to her secretive ways.  
  
Blake was glad for that, as she moved towards the nearest backalley and just rested her back against the wall, slowly sliding down it and into a sitting position. She started to breath deeply to calm herself down.  
  
Her entire body felt weak, and she needed a moment to herself. She was getting too close to reveal the ugly truth.  
  
Blake looked at her shaking hands. It was ridiculous how much of an issue this has became. It felt almost as if she would die if she got the real thing. Is this how you die from happiness? But that wasn't for her. They had bigger problems to get through, and her stupid crush could wait, or hopefully go away.  
  
Blake shook her head, she should run back after the girl. Both to not make her worry and to not be too late for the skybus.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
"Alright, do as aunt told you to. Repeat it from time to time to make sure. And repeat the importance of repeating to make sure." The small bunny girl took a deep breath. While she really wanted to do this, once  both older girls left their small home, she immediately started feeling anxious about this entire ordeal.  
  
"Aunt Weiss posted the numbers I need  to be careful when measuring Sapphire's temperature. I know how to quickly call the nice doctor. I know which pill to give her. I have apple juice prepared." She took another deep breath. She could do this. She will be there for her sister, and she will prove herself before the two older girls.  
  
With newly found confidence she quietly moved into the small bedroom, only to sit on a small stool next to the bed. The bunny girl looking at her sister as she was sleeping peacefully under the covers. Pearl looked at the scroll to see what time it was. She had to make sure to monitor her sister's temperature at the exact hours that Weiss told her to.  
  
"Pearl?" The bunny girl blinked, as she looked up from the scroll and at the small catgirl. Her sister having her head tilted towards her and those dark blue eyes peering at her.  
  
"You should sleep, Sapphire. You're sick and doctor said you need to rest to get better." The white haired girl reached out towards her sister and very gently brushed her fingers against the younger girl's hair.  
  
"Do you think we'll be alone again?" The catgirl ignored her sister's words, as she asked her own question.  
  
That made the older girl blink in surprise, as she slowly retracted her hand. She looked around the small room. It wasn't their old house, but at this point? At this point she wasn't sure she remembered her old house. Was it just a dream, all of it. Were her memories of the place they lived in but an illusion, something she wished she had back then, only to turn worse and worse, as her expectation turned lower and lower, up till even their freedom was taken from them.  
  
"I..." She started, but what should she say? Lie to her and tell her that everything would be alright? That was the best thing to do, clearly. Lying isn't good, but she didn't want to worry her. But that wasn't it. It was as if the question was asked for both of them. Sapphire knew exactly what was buried deep down inside her brain.  
  
All these happy moments, smiles, trying to prove herself. But deep down? Deep down Pearl was afraid, she was scared. Was this but another illusion? Another trick of her mind. How long till they would get abandoned. Even if not on purpose, but by some weird twist of fate. Some accident, anything happening to their two protectors. To Weiss and Blake.  
  
But that was the point, the important difference between then and such potential, if not dreadful, future. Their mom left, saying she would come back for them. But she never did. Then her father made bad people take them away, saying that he'd take them back. But he never did.   
  
But now? Now if they were to be alone, it wouldn't be because of Weiss and Blake abandoning them. She saw that, and she wanted to believe that.   
  
"I think aunt Weiss and aunt Blake will do what they can so it won't happen." The bunny girl smiled at her sister, once more reaching out to pet her gently and reassuringly.   
  
"They are our family now, Sapphire. And I believe that they do love us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, I really do. The entire reason it took me so long to update this, is because I was struggling to write this. And I don't know why. But at some point I just decided to say "F it" and forced myself to go through this chapter.
> 
> It tells what it should tell, and what I wanted it to tell. It's the quality of this chapter that I'm not satisfied with. Since like I said, I forced myself to go through this chapter. Although I'll admit I enjoyed writing the last part.
> 
> And since I know some of you might not read Whiterose fics, or just my whiterose fics, or you're here just for this specific story because Mom Weiss is best Weiss, I'll leave the same note as I did under my other ongoing story.
> 
> I'll be taking a short break from updating my ongoing fics, so I can focus on writing 6 christmas fics, basicly for each pairing that consists within the main RWBY girls. Just because. I might write more, and I actually might write 2, instead of just one, monochrome stories. Why? Because Monochrome is my favorite pairing. And I know, ironic considering all I write is Whiterose. I guess I simply don't want to butcher my favorite pairing with some silly concept or idea or whatnot. But I might get more consistent with some oneshots or even get another story going for monochrome.
> 
> As always I'll appreciate if you leave a review/comment. It helps me in many ways, as I enjoy interacting with folks that read my stuff. To hear out what they enjoyed and disliked, if they have any thoughts or suggestions and all that. It really fuels my motivation, so please, it's not much and it does it's job!


	15. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was planned way before v5 started, as such I had hopes that perhaps Jaques has some redeeming values about them. As we discovered in v5, he doesn't. Still, when I planned this story, I thought he has, so there's that.

Blake opened the front door and entered the small apartement. "Girls? I'm home." She announced as she didn't saw anyone in the main area. Moment after a small figure walked out of the bedroom. No, not walked, shambled over.

  
  


"Oh, aunt Blake, hello. That means I can sleep now, good night." Pearl said with a dreamy smile and just closed her eyes on the spot, her small form starting to lose balance.

  
  


The older catgirl gasped at that, as she threw herself forward to capture the small girl before she could fell to the ground. Blake succeed, as she landed with a huff and cradled the small girl in her arms. She smiled and shook her head, before leaning down to nuzzle her cheek against the girl's head.

  
  


This brave little girl who stayed up all night to save both them, and her sister. Well, potentially save her sister. Still, there was a risk, and it had to be minimized. Blake shook her head once more, this wasn't the time to worry about past possibilities. She should talk with Weiss about potentially rewarding Pearl.

  
  


That was for later though, as she picked the girl up and slowly stood up she entered the bedroom, as she looked over the bed she was greeted by a pair of dark blue eyes. "Hello aunt Weiss, can I no longer be in bed?" She asked as she sat on the bed, although she still was under the covers mostly.

  
  


"You should ask if you can get up, Sapphire, not if you can no longer lay." Blake smirked at that.

  
  


"Okay, can I do that?" The smaller catgirl repeated her question.

  
  


"That's for Weiss to decide, now can you make some room? I think Pearl deserves a nap." She smiled as she carried the girl to the side of the bed, laying her gently on top of it.

  
  


"But I can't sleep anymore, I slept all day yesterday and all night and I will just wiggle and move and wake up Pearl. Can I please get up? Please, I promise I won't tell aunt Weiss." The younger girl pleaded.

  
  


Blake mulled the smaller girl's words over. Pearl did deserve her rest, and if the younger girl was to constantly turn around and potentially disturb her slumber? That was uncalled for. She sighed. "Fine."

  
  


"Yay!" The smaller girl raised her arms in victory, only to receive a stern frown from the older faunus, which cut down her excitement.

  
  


"You'll wake up your sister, now come on, we should let her sleep." She took Sapphires hand and helped her to get off the bed. That done, she positioned the bunny girl more comfortably under the sheets, and made sure she's properly under the covers.

  
  


"Now let's go, do you want some tea?" She asked as she lead the girl by her hand towards the living room.

  
  


"Okay." Sapphire answered.

  
  


"That's a yes or no question, silly." She snickered as she looked down at the younger girl.

  
  


"Oh, then yes" She saw the smaller catgirl nod a few times.

  
  


Blake gave a nod of her own. "Take a sit and I'll make us some." Seeing as Sapphire followed her order, she began to prepare the tea. She wanted to ask if the girl was feeling better, about Pearl and everything, but that could wait. Both girls seemed to be in good shape, so confirmation could wait for when she sat next to the girl. Once again, talking loudly across the room with the girl wasn't the best idea. Especially since Sapphire wasn't yet at the moment in her life in which she could easily control the volume of her voice.

  
  


And then there was knocking on the door.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


It was a nice day, the sun was shining brightly, there were perhaps only a few clouds, the puffy ones Weiss forgot the name of. But basically the one you see in cartoons and on pictures. The clouds you think when you think about clouds. Not knowing something was annoying for Weiss, even if it was about something as silly as clouds.

  
  


Since it was such a nice, sunny and warm day, Weiss decided to take the extra route and buy an extra treat for the girls. Pearl deserved it, since Blake didn't call her about any potential issues, and it could help Sapphire cheer up after being sick. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two girls reacting to the small cake she got.

  
  


Yet it made her think about something that made her sigh. How she never really was happy when she herself was a child. Content, perhaps, but never really happy. She had everything money could get. That simply made her understand the stereotype that money can't afford happiness, at best it can buy you out of sadness, but never afford happiness.

  
  


Weiss always had an issue with people who got mad at rich folks who were sad or depressed. People with less money wouldn't understand the fact that money doesn't really make you happy. If anything, it makes your life have additional issues that saps the joy from you. Like her joyless father.

  
  


The Schnee stopped at that and had to place a hand against her chest, as if making sure her heart was still beating. She didn't want to hate her father. Perhaps it wasn't even hate. No, most definitely not. It was...disappointment.

  
  


She couldn't help but laugh. Not a happy, filled with joy laugh, no. A cynical laughter. She wondered a few times now how nice it would be to get a fairy tale ending. Her dad finding out about the two girls, being all mad, but the two girls would win him over with their innocence and adorableness. How it would melt his icy, calculating heart, and in the end he would accept them into the family and everything would be great for everyone.

  
  


How pathetic and ridiculous was that thought. Though it did amused her, the sheer fact that she thought about it, it had to mean that some ounce of her had hopes, even if for a split second. Not to mention how Blake would react to such idea. She would be all fangs and claws against that. Silly cat.

  
  


"No! Leave us alone! I Won't let you take them." Speaking of silly cats, Weiss had to once more stop in her track as she heard Blake's voice. But it wasn't necessary her voice that made her stop. It was her words.

  
  


"Oh no..." Weiss dropped the grocery bags and grabbed her weapon. The cylinder already started to rotate, and she instinctively counted each click it made to establish which dust would be picked. She already was forming plans in her head depending on how many opponents were there, if Blake was already fighting, was beaten or nothing started yet.

  
  


She ran through the apartment complex. The corridors and stairs seemed to be longer than usual. The closer she got, the more she could hear them talk. It was voice of one guy. But she couldn't understand what they were saying, mostly because her heart was hammering against her chest, and it deafened her to any other sounds. This was the moment she dreaded the most.

  
  


She ran as fast as she could. It was against her better judgement, of course. She should be fast, but sprinting would make her more exhausted. It will make her tired, out of breath, less combat ready. But right now she didn't care. Her friend and two children she swore to protect were in danger, and she would shield them with her own body if she had to.

  
  


One last corner and Weiss saw the whole scene. And what she saw was... Not what she expected. Blake was aiming her guns at a middle aged man. Weiss assumed he was some kind of official or a clerk or what not. He looked harmless, not even the gentleman dangerous type. Simply harmless.

  
  


She sheated her weapon, and moved towards them. "Blake, what's going on. What's the issue, sir?" She didn't want for Blake to do something stupid, at least not yet. It was troubling her that she did consider some very dark solutions for this situation, that it even went through her mind. But for now? For now she had to remain calm. She was a Schnee, she could handle it. Or at least attempt.

  
  


"Miss, is this your friend? Could you kindly inform her that she's currently breaking the law by aiming a gun and threatening a city official." Weiss assessed the man. He was sweating, but he tried to remain calm yet he didn't do a good job at that, this much she could see. It was the tick with his tie he constantly tried to fix. He was afraid of Blake and for a good reason.

  
  


"You want to take them, and make their life miserable. I Won't.Allow.That." Blake was on edge. And it's the first time Weiss saw her like that. Last time she got to a certain level of desperation? She ran. But this time she's cornered and she never saw cornered Blake. She wasn't sure what the cat faunus could do in this state.

  
  


"Miss, please, could you inform your friend that I'm here to help? I don't want to kidnap anyone, and most likely not make anyone's life miserable." The man was now addressing Weiss, as if giving up on any rational argument with the catgirl.

  
  


"What are you here for?" Weiss asked, her tone neutral. She knew what he came here for, she assumed so much from the words she heard so far.

  
  


"We are aware that there is a pair of orphans in this place, unregistered kids that need help. And we are here to get them that help. Now if only your friend could not aim her gun at me, and would allow me to do my job, I would greatly appreciate that." Weiss chewed the inside of her cheek.

  
  


"Do you have any confirmation of your status?" He most likely had, The human girl knew that. But she was buying time till some idea...or miracle would happen.

  
  


"Of course, now if I reach for it, will your friend not shoot me assuming i'm reaching for a gun or something." The man asked, he was visibly growing more nervous, at least the facade of remaining calm was starting to crumble.

  
  


"Blake, please put your weapons down." Weiss asked her friend as she looked at her. Their eyes crossed for a moment, and the faunus nodded. She did lower them, but never put them away, as her golden eyes peered at the man.

  
  


The man in question let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, here is my identifier." He handed Weiss a small plaque. Indeed, he was who he claimed to be, or this was the most perfect forgery Weiss saw. Not that she saw many, but that wasn't the point now.

  
  


"How... Much do you want to leave us alone?" Weiss squinted her eyes as she looked at the man.

  
  


"Miss, I'm afraid that it's too late to bribe people, since this information is already in the system. If not me, then someone else will come. Also I'd lose my job if I'd accept the bribe and leave." He calmly explained.

  
  


She was afraid of that. She knew that sooner or later there would be a barrier, an issue that could not be solved with money. The sad part was she had no other solution... At least not something she knew wouldn't get them into deeper problems.

  
  


Both girls looked at each other, Weiss saw Blake's grip on the guns grip tighten.

  
  


"Miss Schnee, miss Belladona, what seems to be the issue that weapons have to be involved?" A voice echoed from behind Weiss, a voice that made both Blake and Weiss open their eyes wide in shock, as they slowly turned their heads towards the source of it.

  
  


"Headmaster?!" They both said surprised.

  
  


"Headmaster, thank the dust. Are those students of your academy? In that case please tell them to step back and let me do my job." The man was relieved to see Ozpin stand in the corridor as he calmly looked over them.

  
  


"Of course, but first I'd like to understand what's happening." Headmaster's gaze focused on the clerk, as he awaited for the requested explanation.

  
  


"Yes, of course. Those two hooligans are illegally keeping two children in here. I was sent here to take those girls to an institution that will take proper care of them." He nervously explained, reaching out for a handkerchief to get some sweat off his brow.

  
  


"You'll ruin them! I won't allow for this." Blake gritted her teeth as her grasp on the two guns tightened.

  
  


"Miss Belladona, please calm down." Ozpin raised his hand as he looked over the faunus girl, his gaze once more focused on the man. "Your intervention won't be necessary, as I'll be taking those two girls under my protection." He calmly informed the other man.

  
  


"What? Impossible, besides it will still require more than just verbally announcing it to me. There are documents to file, and institutions to inform. Till then, I'll have to take the girls with me." He frowned.

  
  


"In that case I'm afraid you'll have to fight your way through my students, as they seem quite adamant on not allowing you that." Weiss looked at the headmaster of beacon academy, and she could swear that under that neutral facade, a smile was fighting to crack through it. She shook her head and decided to play her part, as she grasped her weapon and squinted her eyes at the man.

  
  


Blake didn't really need to change her position, although the Schnee wasn't sure if the catgirl was playing along, or was she really angry.

  
  


"You... This is outrageous! I will inform the officials, you won't just get away with threatening me like this!" The man shook his fist at Ozpin, although one glance at the two armed huntresses made him step back. "Khh..." He grunted and turned around and walking off.

  
  


Both girls focused on the man walking away, their concentration broken as Ozpin spoke once more. "I assume those are yours, miss Schnee." He said as he stepped to the side, the two grocery bags were settle behind him.

  
  


Weiss bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yes." She slowly moved towards them.

  
  


"I hope it's not too demanding of me to hope for a cup of tea and some explanation, especially before I start assuming." He eyed both girls.

  
  


"Of course, please, come in." Weiss said as she moved inside. What she saw was Pearl, barely standing on her legs in front of her sister as if to shield her. Although now a bit more calm since the screaming and the imminent danger had passed.

  
  


She sighed, or did the danger just got worse?

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


"...And that's the whole tale, headmaster." Weiss hung her head, feeling like a child who got caught with her hand inside the cookie jar. Blake was feeling a lot of emotions right now. Shame was one of them, most likely. But she felt annoyed that their ruse was uncovered and worried about what will happen with them and the two girls they took care of up till now.

  
  


Between the two huntresses sat Sapphire and Pearl. The bunny girl now purely fueled by the adrenaline and her willpower to keep her awake, as she had an angry frown, her red eyes never leaving Ozpin. Sapphire was sitting hugged to her sister, although while it was subtle, it was clear the girl was confused.

  
  


"I see." Ozpin nodded and raised a cup to sip on the offered beverage. "While I don't approve of your methods. Deceit and lies, I... I can understand that sometimes it's for the better. Those are tools, just like weapons, and can be used for both good and evil. It's just a shame it's the latter more often than not." His gaze fallen onto the two small faunus girls.

  
  


"Although the situation is quite complicated." He added after a moment.

  
  


"No!" Everyone's gaze went on the source of the yell, which was the bunny girl. She got free from her sister's embrace and hopped off the couch, falling over once as her body started to give up over the physical exhaustion. Still she managed to to get up on shaky legs to stand before the man.

  
  


"Pearl..." Weiss started and wanted to get up to calm the girl, but the headmaster raised his hand, only a brief glance at the Schnee, before he focused it on the bunny girl.

  
  


"If you're here to take us away, at least don't take my sister! We're happy here. We have family. So just take me, and leave Sapphire!" Pearl leaned against the small glass coffee table with one of her arms, it was required for her to keep steady on her feet. Her other hand clenched into a fist.

  
  


"Tell me Pearl, were you ever allowed to choose?" Ozpin asked in a calm tone of voice. Both his calm demeanor as well as the question stunned the girl, perhaps a solid part of that was the lack of sleep.

  
  


"I... I don't know." She answered as her brain tried to comprehend the question.

  
  


"Choices have consequences, they don't always have to be good or bad, but choices have consequences." He took another sip.

  
  


"W-Why are you telling me this." Pearl's brain made up a decision to be on the defense about it, expecting it to be a trick of sort, what kind? She wasn't sure, but she will do her best to not fall into whatever trap this man would set.

  
  


"Because I'm about to offer you a choice. A choice that will come with consequences that you'll have to accept." Ozpin fixed his glasses before continuing. "If you wish to remain here, under the custody of Weiss and Blake, you'll have to give me a promise."

  
  


"Anything! As long as my sister can stay here, I'll do anything." It didn't even take a moment for Pearl to nod, as she agreed.

  
  


"Very well, do you know what hunters and huntresses are? What do they do?" He asked, to which one of the bunny girl's ear perked up.

  
  


"I... I know, it's what aunt Blake and aunt Weiss are training to be. To kill monsters, grimm." She nodded.

  
  


"No, hunters and huntresses exist to protect people, more often than not, they hunt grimm, but the purpose of it is so that they can protect people. Do you understand this difference." The man leaned a bit forward, his gaze focused on the bunny girl.

  
  


"I think I do, yes." She nodded.

  
  


"Good, how about you, Sapphire was it? Do you understand?" He looked at the smaller catgirl. Those big blue eyes looked at him for a moment, before she nodded a few times. "Then come here, I'm afraid each of you will have to make this decision themself."

  
  


Sapphire looked between Blake and Weiss, although she didn't really get any answers from them, both not sure how to react to Ozpin's words and actions. She climbed down off from the couch and slowly approached him, taking a spot next to her sister.

  
  


"Now if you decide to stay here, you'll have to promise me that in the future you'll become huntresses." He announced, but before any of the younger girls could answer, Blake was one to raise her voice.

  
  


"You can't!" She stood up and looked angrily at the headmaster.

  
  


"Miss Belladona, if what both of you told me is true, those girls had no free will in their entire life. I gave them a choice, which you're trying to once more take away from them."

  
  


"But they don't understand what it means, what they are agreeing to!" Blake was desperate, it was clear for her that they would agree. What else could they do? Not promise and go to the orphanage?

  
  


"Did you two understood what you were getting into once you decided to take care of those two girls? Fully and completely understand what kind of consequences it would have on you?" He raised a brow. Blake wanted to answer, to say something, anything, but words didn't come to her mind. She gritted her teeth. "Thats different." She finally said.

  
  


"Of course it's different, every choice is different, and each choice has different consequences." He nodded.

  
  


"Okay, I will be a huntress" The exchange between Blake and Ozpin was interrupted by the youngest girl in the room.

  
  


"Me too, I promise." Soon followed by her older sister.

  
  


"Girls..." It was Weiss's turn to chime in, her words quiet and full of worry.

  
  


"Very well, I think you should escort your sister to have some sleep, Sapphire. Meanwhile I'll have miss Schnee and miss Belladona take a short walk with me." He looked at both huntresses with a stern look, one that didn't accept refusal.

  
  


Blake and Weiss looked at each other for a moment, and nodded. "Of course headmaster."

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


"Do you really want them to train to become hunters, headmaster?" Weiss was first to break the silence as the trio moved along the corridors of the apartment complex. After making sure that Pearl finally had her rest and Sapphire not needing anything, they left the small home.

  
  


"No. They can choose whatever path they wish. While the choice I gave them was stacked against them, I wished for them to feel like for once they had control over their own destiny." He offered a small smile.

  
  


"What now?" Blake looked to the side, the inevitable question that had to be asked.

  
  


"Nothing changes, aside from the fact that you two don't need to worry for the officials to interfere." The man couldn't help but offer a slight shrug.

  
  


"But why are you helping us?" Blake frowned, she could never fully trust a situation that seemed this convenient.

  
  


"Because hunters are there to help others, to protect others. To sacrifice themselves for the sake of others. We train you to fight, but also to cooperate, still most of it revolves around combat oriented situations. This situation that you two got yourself into? Is nothing more then sacrificing yourself for the sake of others. To protect them from the evil of the world, be it grimm, humans or faunus threat." He paused, and the two girls looked at each other, both raising a brow.

  
  


"I think that alone evens out all the sins you did while on this path and I don't think there's a better way to understand what it means to be a huntress, then what you two got yourself into. Hence I can ensure that you two can safely continue." Ozpin's words made them smile slightly, only for those smile to be crumbled at his next sentence.

  
  


"But, I'm afraid your remaining teammates were lied to enough already, and I recommend you two inform them on your little secret. I wouldn't want to be forced to change my mind on this whole situation." He smiled at them. "Also I think I'll be good for now. You two have some responsibilities to take care of and potentially discuss. Good luck." He said and exited the apartment complex, leaving the two girls behind.

  
  


"This will be an issue." Weiss finally said after a long moment of silence.

  
  


"Yeah." The catgirl nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the things I planned for the longest time. This chapter. Since from now on, the story will shift a tiny bit into a different direction.
> 
> While this story won't follow canon of rwby (clearly) I still did drop a few mentions of it here or there. Like Ozpin understanding that deceit is a useful tool in the right hands.
> 
> Also I wrote this entire thing while suffering to insomnia, and let me tell you it was a weird ride. Lucky like I said, everything was already planned, so I just had to follow the plan.
> 
> Also if anyone wonders why I picked Ozpin, or what Ozpin is doing there? And how the officials knew about Pearl and Sapphire? I had a scene squeezed into this chapter to explain that, but later decided to leave it for later. So it'll be explained if any of you feel like all this is random. Trust is all I'm (once more) asking for.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to read what you thought about it, your complaints, ideas and thoughts.


	16. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! And with a long chapter as an apology that it took me this long. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, as I'll definitely find plenty of stuff to talk about at the end of this.

_The next day._

 

"So uh, why did the headmaster personally assure us we can skip todays classes? Is this some sort of secret mission?" Ruby voiced both her and her sister concern and curiosity as they were lead through the apartment complex.

 

"Yeah, what's up with us being here? You two are being awfully quiet." Yang squinted her eyes as she looked over Weiss and Blake.

 

"Please, just wait till we get there. It's best you see it for yourself." Weiss smiled reassuringly at the two sisters.

 

Blake remained silent, she was anxious and worried over this situation. She wasn't sure what was about to happen, this entire thing was completely out of her control and it just made things worse. If she had a moment to logically think about this, perhaps it could calm her nerves. Yet that wasn't the case. Her brain was wired in a way to start running in circles around the issue, not really caring for finding a solution unless she tripped over it or was force feed it.

 

The worst was she couldn't escape, she couldn't just run away. She had to endure it as she already was cornered by her own feelings. Her teammates, her crush and the two faunus girls that relied on her support, however minimal it was since Weiss took over, she felt responsible.

 

The hour zero approached as they finally came to a stop in front of the doors to the apartement. "This is it." Weiss announced as she reached for her key to open the door and invited them inside.

 

"So... What's the big deal?" Yang looked around.

 

"Yeah, are we going to wait here for someone?" Ruby asked as she stood next to her sister, it was clear both of the girls were on the edge due to all this secrecy and conspiracy going on between their other two teammates and Ozpin involvement.

 

"No, no..." Weiss sighed. "Girls? You can come out, we're here and we're with the guests we told you about." As the Schnee called, both sisters raised their brows as they looked towards the door that the white haired girl addressed.

 

Not soon after the two faunus girls emerged from behind the door. Pearl went first, followed by her sister, Sapphire. The first overly protective and covering her sister, as she wasn't sure if she could trust the newcomers, even if they were friends of Weiss and Blake.

 

There was a moment of silence, and it felt like the time has stopped as both Ruby and Yang looked at the two kids, while the other half of team RWBY awaited for any sort of reaction. Even the air was still, and the situation in the room felt more like it was a picture then a real life situation.

 

"What?!" It was the older of the two human sisters that offered to break said silence, as she turned her attention towards Blake and Weiss and let her confusion be released in a yell.

 

"Y-Yang, please, don't... Don't yell." Blake pleaded as her ears attempted to drop, only for her bow to twitch.

 

"How am I supposed not to yell?! What in the grimm name is this? You two adopted? And is this your house? You weren't even a year together and..." It was at that point that the blonde saw with the corner of her eyes as the two younger girls started to loose their ground due to being afraid of the sudden outburst of who was a stranger to them.

 

Sapphire clung to her sister, while the older of the two tried to stand there and be a cover for the younger catgirl as much as possible, although it was clear that she would protect her sister no matter what, her resolve was... Shaked, to say the least.

 

That image made Yang calm down, as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

"I think what Yang is trying to say is that... We aren't sure what this should tell us?" Ruby tried to chime in, as much as the situation was out of her ability to comprehend, she still tried to keep her team together, even if the sole fundamentals of it were currently shaking. Hard.

 

"I know you two are confused, and angry." Weiss started and looked at Yang as she added the angry part. "Please, if you could sit down and let us explain. After the explanation? You can judge us as you see fit, we are prepared for it, right Blake?" The Schnee spoke with confidence as her gaze shifted to the older catgirl.

 

"Yeah..." Blake nodded, although lacking the same confidence her white haired friend had.

 

oooOOOooo

 

One long explanation later, they were all sitting around the small table. Some on the ground, some occupying the couch.

 

"...And that's the whole story." Weiss shrugged and rested herself fully against the couch. Yang and Ruby were polite enough to just sit there and listen, although the lack of any input or reaction made it a bit weird.

 

At least there was Blake who supported her. The catgirl started the whole story, only for Weiss to take over after her part was done, mainly how she rescued the two girls. After that it was just the idea that she sat besides her, her sole presence made her understand that she wasn't alone in this mess.

 

The older faunus on the other hand wished she could provide more for the Schnee girl. It would be pointless for her to interfere with the story and create unnecessary chaos and she knew there wasn't anything else she could do but to make sure Weiss was aware she wasn't alone. Still it felt like she once more used the girl to get off the hook.

 

Both Yang and Ruby looked between each other as the story ended, neither really saying anything. Weiss started to wonder if the two communicated in some telepathic way or something, but as soon as that thought occurred inside her head, Yang decided to do a little bit of mind reading as she dispelled that theory.

 

"Can you give us a moment? We need to discuss this. Come on Rubes." The blonde took her sisters wrist and pulled her up. Yet she was stopped by someone she never knew would interfere. It was Pearl, her small hand tugging at Yang's top.

 

"Please don't be mad at aunt Weiss and aunt Blake, they just wanted to help. It's my fault." There was no fear or doubt on the bunny girl's face as she got the attention of the blonde. The same girl that scared her before with her sudden outburst. She won't allow for neither Weiss nor Blake to pay any kind of price for just wanting to help them. Sure, she didn't understood everything, but the burden was on her, she was the older sister and it was her job to protect Sapphire.

 

Yang's expression softened as she looked at the bunny girl, only to move her gaze up at the two of her teammates, as if thinking her request over in her head. After a second she reached out to ruffle the white haired of the bunny girl with a gentle smile. "I doubt it's your fault. Those two messed up and we need to think this over." She then nodded to Ruby. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

 

Once the two girls left the apartment to discuss the situation, Weiss looked at the bunny girl. "Pearl, darling, you know you can't take all the blames of the world onto yourself, right? That's not how world works." She looked over the older of the two faunus sisters with worry.

 

"I know, but this time it is my fault. I should have taken care of Sapphire and if not for me not being able to do it your friends wouldn't be mad at you." The stubborn girl stomped her feet as she crossed her arms.

 

"And what would you do? You're too young to be able to do that, Pearl. I know it's frustrating, but... But Yang was right." Weiss looked at Blake for a moment as she said that. The older cat girl looking to the side, guilt written all over her face. "We could have handled this situation better."

 

"But it's because of us that this happened." It was at that moment that the Schnee decided it was enough.

 

"No!" She sharply announced and frowned. That put the girl off her stubborn stance, as she backed off into the couch and sat on it. "We both made our choices Pearl, and I won't allow for you to blame yourself, your sister nor the both of you. It doesn't matter if I was convinced or not, but in the end I made my own choice. Now you will stop with this ridiculous knight shielding us. Are we clear, Pearl?"

 

The rabbit girl simply nodded, too afraid to rebel in any manner against the Schnee girl. At that Weiss's expression softened and she nodded. "Good, life isn't about who's to blame, it's about solving the issue at hand." That made her pause as the memory of her father came into her mind. She shook her head to get that thoughts from occupying her brain. This was neither the place nor time for that.

 

"I'm sorry." Pearl looked down, her ears deflated and hanging down from the top of her head.

 

"It's alright, you just need to understand that you can't fix everything by taking the blame." Blake smiled as she nodded and decided that it was a good moment to chime in.

 

Not a minute later Yang and Ruby came back, bearing their judgement on the situation. They looked between themselves one last time, before the younger of the two began.

 

"We decided that we'll forgive you girls, because we understand that this was... Hard and difficult and unusual." She started, only for Yang to continue in a much more sharp and annoyed voice.

 

"But one more lie, half truth or suspicious activity without explanation, and we won't forgive you, got it?" She squinted her eyes as she eyed the two guilty teammates.

 

Both Blake and Weiss nodded their heads. Yang let out a tired sigh as she approached the couch and sat on it. "I swear you guys are gonna make me go gray with antics like this."

 

"It's my fault, so if you want to hold a grudge, even if you forgave us, you can do that against me." Blake lowered her gaze.

 

"We just had a discussion about taking blame." Weiss frowned at the older catgirl's words.

 

"We both know it's true." The older faunus raised her gaze to look at Yang and Ruby. "I insisted to keep it a secret and Weiss was more open to the idea of telling you guys. So if anything? It's my fault."

 

"Is it because... Pearl and Sapphire right? Because they are faunus?" Ruby asked, trying to find some redeeming factor behind Blake's reasoning.

 

"Maybe? I just... I too often think I can do things on my own. If not for Weiss it would end up in a disaster and even then all I could do to thank her is to get her entangled in this web of lies." She closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands.

 

"Yo, enough of this." Yang called out. "What's done is done, neither of us blame none of you girls. We're good, so stop with that self loathing over there, or am I to punish you with cat puns?" The blonde grinned.

 

"What are puns?" Sapphire's ears perked up curiously as she looked over all four of the older girls.

 

"Oh, well let aunt Yang educate you in the way of the best comedy form ever..." The blonde grinned as she started, only to be abruptly interrupted by both Weiss and Blake.

 

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

 

"Fine! Fine, sheesh... Sorry kiddo, I got punblocked." She smiled sheepishly as she shrugged, leaving the younger girl confused.

 

"I'll make some tea for us, since we'll be here for a while. Unless you two want to head back?" Blake stood up and paused as she looked over Yang and Ruby.

 

"Nah, for once in a long time we're in something together. We aren't leaving you two so you can find some new shananigans to get yourself into." Yang smiled and winked at the older catgirl.

 

"Ruby, are you alright?" Weiss asked as she saw the redhead just sit there silently.

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She smiled, although it was a weak smile.

 

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek. "While the tea is being made, you don't mind if I steal Ruby for a moment. If you allow that is." She smiled at the girl in question. The young team leader cocked her head curiously to the side but nodded.

 

"No problem, I'll just get to know these two little bunnies." Yang grinned as she looked at the two girls.

 

"I'm not a bunny!" Sapphire protested.

 

"Oh yeah? Can you prove that?" The blonde teased the youngest girl.

 

Weiss rolled her eyes, although not without a smile as she was glad that the brawler could handle the two younger girl. She looked at the redhead and nodded towards the second room for her to follow, which she did.

 

Weiss sat down on the bed and patted a spot next to her, which the younger girl took as she looked curiously at her older teammate.

 

"Ruby I just wanted to apologize to you personally. Mostly because I remember that... After our charade continued and you thought that the secret was revealed, I promised I wouldn't lie to you anymore. I won't pretend or do some kind of mental gymnastics to think that I didn't really break that. I did, and I want to apologize." She reached out to hands her hands into hers.

 

Once Ruby didn't move away, nor do anything to indicate she was uncomfortable with the gesture, she continued. "It was hard, I think the most difficult part of it all. Choosing between people you care about, and I feel like I betrayed you and Yang. I'm sorry Ruby."

 

"Weiss I... I felt bad at first, but I think I would do the same. If Blake said the truth and she was the one insisting on keeping the secret, I can understand her not wanting us to know. How did she explain it? The more people knew, the easier it was that it could leak out? I think it's one of the few reasons I can't be mad at either you or Blake for lying to us." The redhead smiled.

 

The Schnee did the same, only to chuckle afterwards. "Don't listen to Blake too much, while she has cat ears she often is as stubborn as a mule."

 

"Maybe, but her heart is always in the right place." The redhead nodded.

 

"So we're still friends?" The white haired girl asked, albeit a bit uncertain.

 

"Friends and partners." The leader of team rwby nodded with a grin, and released her hands only to spread her arms. It didn't take long for Weiss to catch the que and she leaned in to hug the younger girl.

 

"Just please remember what Yang said, no more of this, alright? You two can trust us." Ruby said as she tightly embraced the Schnee.

 

"I promise, this time I really do." She tightened her own side of the embrace as she made her promise.

 

"Good, now let's go before Yang starts teasing us with her whiterose stuff again." Ruby moved away from the hug and smirked.

 

Weiss just rolled her eyes at that. "Five lien say she will either way."

 

"Are you trying to start a bet?" The redhead raised a brow.

 

"And are you afraid you know your sister less than I do to not take me upon it?" Now it was the white haired girl time to smirk.

 

"Fine, but make it double." Ruby squinted her eyes. "I want to enjoy my win with a big package of the double stuffed cookies."

 

"Deal." They both shook their hands and decided to leave the room.

 

"Well look who's back, did you two kiss to make it better?" Yang grinned at the two.

 

Ruby groaned at that. "Thanks a bunch, sis." She mumbled in annoyance as she already was reaching for one of the lien cards and placed it on top of the already waiting hand of the Schnee.

 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ruby." The white haired girl grinned as she put it into her pocket.

 

That confused the blonde, as she frowned. "Hey you aren't pulling my sister into some kind of gambling addiction right?"

 

"I'm afraid she'd go broke before getting addicted to anything." Weiss giggled.

 

As the two girls joined the rest around the small coffee table, the tea was already waiting for everybody.

 

"I see that Sapphire found her way to your lap, Yang. Hope she's not being a bother?" The heiress smiled at the two.

 

"Nah, she's just a curious kitty." The blonde reached to ruffle the younger cat girls hair.

 

"Did you know that aunt Yang beats monsters with her fists!" Sapphires voice came out in an excited tone as she looked with a big smile between Weiss and the girl she occupied the lap of.

 

"Oh really?" The Schnee girl had to stop herself from smiling too much as she faked her surprise.

 

"Actually this means you two won't act as lovers, right? No fake mushiness or anything?" Ruby asked with a smile, only to jump as she heard someone drop their cup.

 

Everyone looked at Blake who's cup rolled down the couch and onto the ground. Luckly, while making a stain was inevitable, the thing bounced off and survived the trip down, not shattering.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I need to go, I remembered something. I'll explain later!" Before anyone could even react to her words, the girl was at the door, already leaving.

 

"Alright?" Weiss responded but it was too late as she was meet with the sound of door closing. She sighed and moved to try and clean the mess that the older cat girl made.

 

"Don't, I'll take care of it. I think you should follow her." Yang said as she settled Sapphire off her lap and placed her on the couch.

 

"Me? Why?" The Schnee tilted her head.

 

"Because I think I might know why she got in such a hurry to leave. Go after her and tell her that if she won't tell you, I will. But it's better if she tells you this personally. Now go before she runs too far." Yang nudged the girl towards the door.

 

"Fine, fine! No need to push me like that." The white haired girl groaned. "You two behave! I don't want to hear that you caused any trouble when I was gone." Weiss called out to the two younger faunus girls before finally leaving and closing the door behind her.

 

She heard footsteps to her left, so she decided to take the chance and run that way. Luckly for her, Blake opted to just walking, although once she called after her, the girl started to move faster.

 

"Blake! Please wait! What's going on? Yang told me she knew! So she will tell me either way! Blake please!" She called after her, and at one of the corners it did work, as the catgirl stopped, although she remained frozen in place.

 

Weiss sighed as she slowed down, happy that she didn't have to chase after the girl, as she most likely could outrun her without an issue. "Blake, please, don't make another...mistake?" She blinked as she tried to place a hand on the girl's arm, only for her hand to move through nothing, as the faunus girl disappeared.

 

Shadow.

 

She cursed under her breath, of course this was too easy. She sighed, this was a lost cause, even if she pursued her without getting fooled by this ruse the other girl could easily outrun her, and now? Now it was even more pointless.

 

She sighed as she decided to head back. She might as well hear it from Yang. Yet as she was about to open the door to the apartment, she felt her scroll vibrate. She curiously reached towards it only to see a message from no other than Blake.

 

_**Blake:** _ _I'll explain everything myself, but give me some time. Let's meet at the place where it all started at around three._

 

She wanted to punch the wall, punch anything really, and for her to have a violent reaction to anything? It was rare. Really rare.

 

It was rare because she could control herself, as such no wall nor doors were physically hurt in the sudden emotional influx that occurred inside of her.

 

She shook her head, what was that stubborn girl on about this time. With one last deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door. She meet Ruby who was about to leave. She blinked at that in surprise.

 

"Hey Weiss, sorry to leave you..." She paused as she looked around the Schnee girl as if expecting someone. "... You two alone... Four alone, but I wanted to meet with someone later today, hope that's not an issue?" The younger girl smiled sheepishly.

 

"It's alright Ruby, you have fun." She smiled at her and moved to the side to let her leave the apartment freely. With one last wave, she moved inside, closing the door behind her with a deep sigh.

 

"No luck with the kitty cat?" Yang asked as she raised her attention from the small catgirl.

 

"I'm no luck?" Sapphire's ears perked up as she looked at Yang with a confused expression.

 

"No, silly. You're plenty of luck." The blonde smirked at the girl, before focusing on the Schnee once more.

 

"No, but she did manage to send me a message on my scroll. She needs time and I'm to meet her... Somewhere so that we can talk. Yang, do you really know something? How serious is this?" Weiss asked as she sat next to the brawler.

 

"If what I assume is correct, then it's pretty serious. But that's for you two to discuss once that happens." She shrugged.

 

"Is something bad happened to aunt Blake?" Sapphire looked between the two older girls.

 

"Did something bad happened, Sweetie. And no, we just need to talk about something. Also where's your sister?" She frowned as she looked around for the older of the two faunus girl's.

 

"She went to the other room with a scroll." The brawler nodded at the doors to the bedroom.

 

"Huh, well that means she trusts you at least." The Schnee shrugged as she reached for her tea.

 

"How so?" Yang raised a brow at that.

 

"She left you here with Sapphire, and I think you know how older sister's are about their younger siblings hum?" Weiss smiled as she took a sip.

 

"I guess I get it, yeah." The blonde nodded.

 

"Yang? You... Won't mind keeping an eye on them, right? Pearl can explain everything. I mean when I go out to see what's on Blake's mind." She closed her eyes as she took another sip. She already felt bad, as if using her friend, but what else could she do? Text Blake and tell her she can't because of the girls? It was a possibility, especially if Yang says no.

 

"Course not, you two settle this thing, and I'll keep an eye on these two." The brawler nodded.

 

"We don't need to be being seen, me and Pearl spend a lot of time alone, we can do things by ourselves." Sapphire nodded as she chimed in.

 

"I think you meant that you don't need to be looked over." Yang smirked. "Also does that mean you don't like me and want me to go away and never come back, huh?" At that she made an overly exxagarated sad expression towards the younger cat girl.

 

"Nooo!" The smaller girl hugged the blonde. "But we are big enough so that you don't need to worry about us." She nodded a few times.

 

"Aw, well I'll just keep you company, how about it?" Yang grinned as she hugged the cat girl to herself.

 

"Alright!" Came the cheerful response from the younger faunus.

 

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the exchange, although deep down a sense of dread appeared. She wasn't sure why, but she knew it was because of what awaited her later today once she encounters Blake.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Later that day Weiss was moving down the worse parts of Vale city, being alone in such a spot sure made her feel nervous, as she constantly reached towards her weapon to be able to get it out in time, in case someone was looking for trouble.

 

Luckly for her nothing of that happened, as the Vale city, even in its worst part, proved to be on a proper level, or at least she wasn't there late enough to observe the other side of the city, hopefully she never will.

 

She wasn't sure how, but she managed to find the correct alleyway and the right basement window. She sighed as she knew what she had to do, once more dirtying her outfit. She hated that, but there was no going around it.

 

She sat down and opened the window, only to slip in and land on her feet. The room was already lit by the small light bulb hanging loosely from the ceiling. Sitting under the wall was the cat girl, who stood up once she saw the Schnee arrive. She smiled as she moved forward. "Hey Weiss, I'm sorry I picked this place but... I don't know really why. I guess it was the first place that came to my mind." She shrugged.

 

"So what's wrong Blake? Why did you run away?" Weiss couldn't help but to express her worry, she knew that whatever the catgirl was secretive about, wasn't a light topic.

 

"I..." The faunus started, but paused for a moment. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I wanted to tell you something. Remember that fake relationship we had?"

 

"Yes?" The human girl raised her brow at that, not expecting this conversation to take that route.

 

"I... I might not have faked it." Blake said and looked to the side, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks.

 

"I don't think I understand. What do you mean you didn't fake it?" A frown appeared on Weiss's face.

 

The cat girl let out a heavy sigh. "I really was... I mean... Look, I'm not sure how to say it, I guess the best way is that... That I love you." She hugged herself and closed her eyes.

 

"How long?" Weiss sounded so... Neutral, it was almost unsettling.

 

"I'm not sure, but... But for a long time." She still held her eyes closed, not wanting to look at the Schnee girl. Rejection, she feared that the most.

 

"So all this hugging, kissing and hand holding... It was because of it?" Once more, neutral tone of voice. It wasn't anger or annoyance. It wasn't sadness, but also not joy or happiness. She felt more and more anxious, but she owed it to the heiress.

 

"Well... Not entirely, but I guess... I guess that yes, it was mostly for that..."

 

_**SLAP!** _

 

Blake wanted to continue, but had to stop as she felt her face being hit with an open palm. She opened her eyes as she stumbled backwards. It wasn't because of the hit bearing such power, no. It was more due to the emotional impact it held. Weiss just hit her, and she felt the cold, stingy pain that emanated from the right side of her face.

 

She looked up to see the Schnee girl. She wasn't mad or furious. No, she had a cold expression. A cold, icy glare and an emotionless face.

 

"You used me." She stated.

 

Blake winced at that. "N-No, it's not like..." She was silenced as she the human girl raise her hand to stop her from speaking.

 

"No, I don't care what you have to say. You lied to me, you lied to our friends. You made me do the same. Now I learn that you used me so you could..." She paused, clenching her jaw. "...So you could embrace your cowardice. You manipulated me."

 

"I'm sorry." The catgirl mumbled, she felt tears taint her cheeks as she closed her eyes once more. This was way worse than she hoped for this to go. Sure, she was a pessimist, but... But even her worst case scenarios didn't involve this.

 

"I think enough was said already. I'm leaving." Weiss didn't even look behind as she moved towards the only entrance to the small basement, at least the only one she knew about.

 

Left behind was a single faunus girl, left alone in the dark room to embrace her sorrow and anguish over her own stupid mistakes. She couldn't even cry, as she felt emotionally exhausted. Aside from tears pouring from her eyes, nothing more came to her.

 

She once more messed up something important in her life.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It was rare for Weiss to try and buy herself happiness, but it was the second time she had to do it around Vale due to a certain black cat. She sighed, because just like last time, the expensive beverage didn't really work, if anything the mood killed the drink for her, something she would normally enjoy till the last sip, now tasted mundane.

 

She couldn't believe what happened, how stupid that faunus girl was. How hard was it to talk to people, sure having a crush or... Loving someone wasn't an easy topic, but their situation was also complex and what did she think would happen?

 

She was frustrated, and the idea that she wasn't really mad frustrated her even more. It was another of these moments where she just wanted to go full Yang on something or someone, but once more her upbringing took the better of her and she simply took a deep breath to calm herself.

 

The worst was that in hindsight? This all made sense, she also felt foolish that Yang was the one who noticed it, even though the web of lies was so thick, the blonde actually managed to notices that one specific thing.

 

Here she thought this would fix their relationship inside the team. Apparently gods had a sense of humor and decided that it wasn't going to happen, at least not anytime soon. She reached up to massage her temple, she knew this would end up in a headache, hopefully not a migraine.

 

Yet, how could she not have a migraine? Her head was filled with conflicting thoughts, and she couldn't even decide on which of these to focus on. Her team, Blake, the girls... Later came more surprising thoughts.

 

Like her feelings.

 

She never really had a moment to think about it, always occupied with Pearl and Sapphire, with their situation, home for them, food, if they are safe, will this affect them in some way. Everything, and the little bit of free mind space she had was trying to be filled in with her studies and academy related stuff.

 

This even made her often not think about home and her father, which on its own was amazing and she gladly embraced that part of this situation.

 

With that being said, no wonder she never really sat down to think about this. About Blake, their fake relationship and how it made her feel, awkward at first, but later? Later she got used to it. This was the key word, or rather a phrase. Getting used to it.

 

Was she just feeling like she would miss all these rare things they did? They did it for the show and only on occasion, a very well staged occasions if she might add. Even if Blake was not faking it, she knew when to pick the moment for the situations to occur, something she was glad, since she herself was not that familiar with relationship related stuff.

 

She sighed, wanting nothing more but to bang her head against the desk, sadly this place was too 'fancy' as Ruby would call it, and such behaviour was uncalled for. Instead she opted to take another sip of her drink.

 

Thought experiment, she needed a thought experiment. There were two theories, one was that she was simply used to the previous situation, and her mind was rebelling against change. The second theory was that... That she wouldn't mind trying to date Blake. There, she said it. Not out loud, but she admitted to it. To herself, that's very important, right? Right.

 

The first theory was the zero theory, like in statistics, or something along that line. It was never her strong side, but she remembers something like that. So it was the zero theory, which said that there was nothing of importance. The second theory was an alternative theory, which said that there was something going on, and she was about to see which one would be true.

 

Sadly there were no numbers, so instead she decided to just try and see if she could prove inside her mind that the second theory was true, because if it wasn't, this meant that the zero theory was correct.

 

As she nodded to herself, ready to indulge in her thoughts, she felt her scroll vibrate. It did it once, twice, thrice, and this was the moment she reached for it, as she knew this wasn't a message, it was a call.

 

She saw who it was before answering, and her heart skipped a beat. It was the scroll she got Pearl and Sapphire. Did something happened? Was today really cursed?

 

She quickly pushed the answering button that appeared on the screen. Soon a worried face of Pearl appeared on her scroll.

 

"Pearl? What happened? Are you alright?" She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she waited for the bunny girl to respond.

 

"Y-Yes, everything is fine, don't worry aunt Weiss." The girl started.

 

That made the Schnee girl sigh in relief. "Why are you calling then? I thought I told you to call only when something happened, emergency and such." She smiled softly, happy that this day didn't get worse... Yet.

 

"It's about aunt Blake." The younger girl continued, which made Weiss frown.

 

"What about her?" She knew she had to control her tone of voice, she didn't want for the girl to know what happened, then again she wasn't sure how much the girl already knew. Still, it was a no risk gamble to be cautious.

 

"Did you two have a fight?" The bunny girl asked, and Weiss just let out a sigh.

 

"It's complicated, sweetie. I don't think you'd understand." She once more smiled, it was sweet for the girls to worry, but they were too young to really comprehend the issue.

 

"Is it because she loves you?" Way to be proven wrong in less than a moment. "Aunt Blake told me about it some time ago, she couldn't sleep and I couldn't sleep so when I wanted to go to the bathroom we saw each other and we decided to talk for a moment. She told me about it, she couldn't sleep because of it. She was worried that you would get mad. Was she right? Did you get mad because she loves you, aunt Weiss?"

 

"Pearl, is she there?" The Schnee asked, once more her expression a perfect poker face.

 

"Yes, she came very sad. She tried to hide it, but Sapphire noticed it quickly. She asked if aunt Yang could leave, and they had a short talk but aunt Yang did leave. Me and Sapphire weren't sure what to do so we talked about this and we decided that we should ask you if you could not be mad at aunt Blake." The girl explained with a worried tone of voice. Her ears were flopped down, a clear indicator that she wasn't really pleased with the entirety of this situation.

 

"Call her over. If she won't want to come, tell her that it's her last chance." She saw the bunny girl getting conflicted over the request, but she finally nodded and disappeared. She waited for a few moments, only for Blake to appear on the screen.

 

"Hey Weiss, what's... What's up?" She tried to smile, but it was as fake as santa. Hopefully Ruby wasn't informed about that.

 

"Today evening I want you to be in our room, we'll talk this over properly. No hiding or running away. This evening, no other evening." With that she decided to cut the call before she could even see the catgirl react to her words. She sighed as she put her scroll back into her pocket. There goes her thought experiment and her theory testing.

 

She finished her drink and grimaced. It still tasted so plain. Perhaps she should listen to Ruby and just enjoy the much more cheaper drinks if that was the case. She shook her head and called a waiter to pay, deciding that perhaps she could buy herself some luck, or bribe the gods with a generous tip, or at least make one person happy today with it.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Blake opened the door to her teams room, noticing just Yang she offered a weak wave. "Hey."

 

Her presence made the blonde sit up as she looked at her with a worried expression. "Hey yourself, So how do you feel?"

 

"Could be better." She offered a meek smile as she approached the provisional bunk bed she shared with the brawler, looking up she just let out a deep sigh.

 

"Just sit on my bed, no need to climb up there if you're feeling down." The human girl winked at her, the dry humor did make her meek smile re-appear once more.

 

"Thanks." She sat heavily on the offered spot and slouched forward, her gaze focused on the ground.

 

"I'm surprised you came back, I would think you'd rather avoid Weiss and just hide inside that little apartement you two are keeping." Yang started, wanting to break the silence.

 

"Weiss contacted me." Blake started, and while she wanted to follow up on that, she had to pause as another sigh escaped her lips.

 

"Bad or good?" The blonde looked over at her faunus friend with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

 

"I'm not sure, she said she wanted to talk with me and she wanted to see me in here when she's back from Vale. She wanted to properly discuss what happened and... Everything." Blake shrugged.

 

"Hey now." Yang offered as she wrapped an arm around the other girl. "She called you and wanted to talk, that means she wants to fix things with you."

 

"I'm just tired of messing things up, Yang. I feel like I'm a time bomb just waiting to explode each and every time something manages to fix itself around me or the situation in my life gets a tiny bit more stable." The catgirl shrugged, she was tired and starting to think that black cats do bring bad luck, it was just ironic she did that to herself as well as everyone around her.

 

"I think your issue is the opposite of what people think I tend to do." The blonde chuckled.

 

"What do you mean?" That got her curious, it wasn't much, but enough to make her look up at the brawler.

 

"You know, people who know what my semblance is and all that, they think I tend to not think and just run into issues head on. I don't think or plan, hence when I get myself into trouble." She explained.

 

"How does that relate to me?" Blake raised her brow.

 

"I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that you're doing the opposite. You're overthinking things, and that makes you all paranoid and Blakey about stuff." Yang nodded.

 

The catgirl rolled her eyes at the term "Blakey" but... It was true, it was how she acted, so perhaps it was accurate? "Assuming you're right, does it change anything? I'm still in deep with this one." She hid her face with her hands.

 

"Well... I don't know how much chances you got with our ice queen, but she wants to make up with you, which is a start, right? Maybe just stop overthinking things. You like her, just... Be honest, apologize, you clearly regret it and all that. Maybe things will work out for you two." The human girl shrugged.

 

It all sounded so easy, if only it was this easy. "You're forgetting the part in which she actually likes me as well."

 

"So if she doesn't what's the problem? She won't start liking you all of a sudden, or she might not know if she wants to date you. The first means that you had no chances no matter what. The second means that you just need to give her a chance to learn about her own feelings. Sure it might end up in her just wanting to be friends with you, but you had your shot and it just wouldn't work between you two." Yang spread her arms and smiled.

 

"You make it all sound so easy." The catgirl shook her head.

 

"Blake, we're all your friends, and even if Weiss rejects you, she'll still want to be your friends. I know it'll hurt, but we'll be all here for you. You have friends, and two little girls that look up to you." The blonde smiled as she rubbed Blake's arm in the half hug she maintained.

 

"I guess you're right." She smiled, perhaps this was how life worked. "Do you... I mean I don't want to sound rude, since you also live here, but... Do you mind leaving me alone? And when Weiss comes back, giving us some free time?" She groaned immediately after saing that. "Actually nevermind, Ruby might come back at anytime, so..." She shook her head.

 

"Naw, she's at team's JNPR room, I'll just nudge her to do the same." Yang nodded as she stood up, ready to leave. "Good luck with Weiss, and remember! Don't overthink things, just go with it, whatever happens will be out of your control either way."

 

"I will." Blake smiled. "Yang?" She called after the girl as she was about to disappear behind the doors.

 

The brawler stopped and peered inside. "Yeah?"

 

"Thank you... For everything." She offered her human friend a smile.

 

Yang returned the smile. "Always, Blakey. Just don't mess up anymore then you already have." She winked at her and finally closed the door behind herself, leaving Blake alone.

 

Alone with her thoughts.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Weiss sighed as she sat in the airbus, it was odd to be the only passenger, but she paid for her ticket, so she couldn't care less. She rested her head next to the window as she looked through it. She didn't really focus on anything, her mind occupying her enough as it is with her own thoughts.

 

Her thoughts were disturbed as once more she felt her scroll buzz. Once, twice, thrice. She knew it was a call now and she debated if she couldn't just ignore it. Still, that wasn't how she operated, unless it was her father.

 

She checked to see and was surprised to see that it was Yang that called her. Once more the feeling of dread surrounded her mind. This was unusual for the blonde to contact her in such manner.

 

She pushed the answering button and saw Yang's face appear.

 

"Hey Weiss, hope you aren't busy." Yang said with a smile, she didn't sound worried or hurt or nothing, quite the opposite, she sounded cheerful, which meant that nothing had to be wrong... Or Yang went crazy, also a possibility.

 

"Hello Yang, I'm heading back to Vale, so if you want to talk we can do that later this evening." Weiss smiled, while she was grateful for distraction, she prefered to talk face to face.

 

"That's the point, I wanted to talk to you before you encounter a certain black cat." Her smile shifted into a troubled expression.

 

"Oh?" Was all that came out of Weiss's mouth, as plethora of questions filled her mind and while they all fought to be asked at the same time, it was the only audible thing able to leave her mouth in the end.

 

"Yeah... I... Look, I know it's rude to ask it in such a direct way but, do you like Blake? And you know what I mean. I'm not asking if you like her, I'm asking if you 'like' her."

 

Weiss groaned as she moved her head backwards to hit the chair she occupied. "I don't know." She finally answered.

 

"You don't know? I expected a no to be honest."

 

"It surprised me that Blake had feelings for me, Yang. I just wish she was upfront with them, so that this mess didn't happen." She shook her head, she wasn't sure what she would do if that happened, but... At least she wouldn't feel like she was used.

 

"Eh, you know how she is, she overthinks things so much that if she played chess she would checkmate herself with her own pawns." Yang grinned, which made her smile. She wasn't sure if it was the weird example or the blonde's smile was just infecting her own mood.

 

"I guess you're right." She shrugged.

 

"So... You don't know if you like her? Does that mean she has a chance?"

 

"Why do you care, Yang?" Weiss squinted her eyes as she suddenly grew suspicious. People always wanted something in exchange for helping, right? Or when they wanted for something to happen, they always had something they would have out of it.

 

"Because she could use someone like you to straighten her life up... Well that's a lie since you two are girls." The blonde smirked at her own joke.

 

The Schnee girl just rolled her eyes. "How hilarious Yang." She commented dryly.

 

"Really though, if you don't like her? That's fine. But if you do? You could give her a chance. Like I said, you're someone who could keep her on a short leash so that she wouldn't do stupid mistakes... Oh dust, just don't tell her I used a leash metaphor! You know, with her being faunus and all that!" The blonde pleaded.

 

"I'll think about it." The Schnee answered with a smirk.

 

"Great, my life is in the hands of ice queen."

 

Weiss squinted her eyes at that. "You're not helping your case, Yang."

 

"Fine fine, look just... We all have our issues, right? And she really regrets what she did. At least give her a chance till you figure out if you like her or not, kay?" Yang smiled, a genuine smile this time.

 

She sighed at that. "I'll see how our talk goes, and from that? How everything else will work itself out."

 

"Thanks Weiss. You two will have room all for yourself, just no funny business, you hear me!"

 

"Goodbye Yang!" She immediately closed her scroll, annoyed at the girl's last comment. She pinched the bridge of her nose, who knew that having two children was not the most complicated thing that would happen to her this year.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Weiss slowly opened the door to her teams room and entered it, just as she expected the only person inside was Blake. "Hello." She offered a friendly smile.

 

"Hey Weiss." Blake sat on the edge of her bed. Silence filled the room once the two girls greeted each other.

 

Neither of them really knew how to start this, while there was desire to mend the situation, none of the girls knew how to go about it, how to make the first step.

 

Weiss moved towards her bed and sat on it. Blake took the hint and slipped down, only to sit in front of Weiss on Yang's bed, although the silence lingered further.

 

It was the Schnee that finally decided she had enough of this awkward situation, as she broke said silence. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

 

Blake blinked, surprised at her words. It took her a moment before she understood what she meant. "O-Oh, no that's... That's alright, I deserved it." She shrugged.

 

"Hopefully you didn't. Blake why didn't you just tell me?" She raised her blue eyes to look at the catgirl.

 

"For the same reason I wouldn't tell you even if this entire situation wasn't... Like this." She shrugged. What else was she supposed to say? It was the truth.

 

"But you knew this was complicated, different, and... Diminishing for both of us. You wanted to play this little fantasy, stretch it till you could, till the breaking point?" Weiss frowned as she eyed the faunus girl.

 

Blake closed her eyes and hugged herself. It took her a moment to respond, and as she did she opened her eyes and looked to the side. "I know, if I could go back in time I wouldn't do these things. I'd be honest. But I was stupid, I still am. I'm sorry."

 

"You're not stupid, that's the issue. Blake, you need to understand that you're just afraid. You're always afraid, scared of things that will come. But they will come sooner or later, why can't you just face them." Weiss pressured.

 

"Because I'm a coward! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Blake finally focused her gaze on the Schnee girl, tears flowing down her cheeks. She noticed how startled the human girl was by her sudden outburst, which made her feel even more miserable. She hugged herself and leaned forward, trying to curl up in her sitting position.

 

Her cat ears caught the sound of the other girl moving, as she approached her, only to sit besides her. Soon she felt the girl's hand on her shoulder. "We all have flaws, Blake."

 

"But you don't see these flaws ruin so many things like mine do." The catgirl retorted back at her.

 

"They would if we were alone in the world. Ruby has Yang and the rest of her family, however small it is if you believe Yang. Yang has Ruby and once more her family. Me? I... I have you girls. I'd be a disaster if not for you girls. Blake it takes you as much as understanding that you're not alone." Weiss spoke in a soft voice as she leaned over the girl so that she could hear her better.

 

The faunus girl raised her head enough to glance over at her. "You should be mad at me, or at least annoyed."

 

"I was mad at you, but I wouldn't say that I should be mad at you, not then not now. You're my friend and I should have understand that there are... Reasons you did what you did. Even if i didn't agree with them." She shrugged.

 

"Friends..." Blake repeated that word with a blank expression.

 

"Yes, then there's the issue of... Of what you told me." Weiss looked away from the black haired girl. "Do you really feel that way? You said you love me. Blake, you know that love is... It's a strong word, right? People use the term like or have a crush. But here you are, saying you love me." She glanced at the catgirl curiously.

 

"Because I felt this way before." Blake said as her eyes moved to the floor. "But the person I loved is gone."

 

"I'm... Sorry to hear that." Weiss winced at the catgirl's words.

 

"No I just mean he's... I fell in love with a different man, then he changed and there was nothing I recognized." She shrugged.

 

"I see... " The human girl wasn't sure what to say, not that she didn't know, quite the opposite, there were so many questions. Soon one of them emerged above all else. "Why me, though?"

 

"I don't know, I mean... I suspect why. It's because you did something that felt amazing to me. You approached an issue head on, and the most amazing thing was you didn't have to. You sacrificed yourself for someone's else betterment, and when I talked to you about the consequences? You just shrugged them off, telling me you'll handle it when it comes. You didn't run away till it cornered you, no, you just... Did it." The catgirl sat straight up as she started answering Weiss's question.

 

The Schnee just rubbed her neck as she blushed, not really sure how to handle this kind of compliment, if it even was a compliment. She knew how to be polite about hearing the typical stuff, about her voice or how nice she looks... But nobody ever went with such a complex way to try and compliment her.

 

"It was what started it, I think. Later came other things, your looks, your playfulness, your calm demeanor, that edge you had about yourself. Like a rose, never without the thorns." Blake chuckled at her own words. "Don't tell Yang I'm like this, she'd never stop calling me a sappy romantic."

 

"I... I don't mind. I don't think anyone had ever said something like that about me. Thank you, Blake." The Schnee blushed, a gentle pink hue on her cheeks. She wasn't embarrassed by the catgirl's words, no. She was happy as she looked at her directly.

 

She smiled at the human girl, although that lasted for a short moment as reality of the situation struck. "So what now?"

 

"Blake I... I don't want to make promises, but we can try." Weiss's voice came out quietly as her gaze lowered.

 

"What?" Blake's ear perked up, or they would if not for the bow.

 

"Dating, we can try it. I'm not sure... I mean, I'm confused about this entire thing. But just based off that? I think we can try. Like I said, I can't promise that my feelings for you won't change, that I'm not just confused because of the circumstances. But if you want to take this risk? We can try." The Schnee explained

 

"Are you sure? If you're confused we don't have to. And you definitely don't have to do this just because you pity me." Blake bit her lower lip, in reality this is the best scenario that could happen, but she knew that going in blindly wasn't an option. She couldn't believe she would admit that to herself, but Yang was right. Neither of the extremes were good, overthinking, or not thinking at all.

 

"I can say that due to the circumstances that appeared, they made me aware that I wasn't really that against our fake relationship, which later made me feel... Something. While I can't admit to it being love, I can most definitely say it's a crush. The risk is I don't know if the circumstances made me aware of it, or did they create it. So I'm not sure if that will linger or will I simply... If I'll simply stop feeling that way." Weiss looked away from Blake, as if ashamed.

 

"You're scary when you analyze yourself like that." Blake commented.with a smile. "But I think I understand, and if anything? I'm... I'm glad one of us knows how to handle this kind of things properly." She chuckled. This of course put her in a good mood, why wouldn't it? She had a shot with Weiss.

 

"I... Not really. You know it's my first relationship, right?" The human girl blushed in embarrassment at her own words.

 

"It... Is?" Blake tilted her head. "But you kissed me, and you clearly knew what to do."

 

"Yes, well... I was curious and I researched things. All you need to do is apply some confidence and theoretical knowledge and with a tiny bit of luck you can manage to just do it." Weiss shrugged.

 

Blake's eyes went wide. "Oh no, that means..."

 

The white haired girl let out a deep sigh. "Yes, yes... I gave you my first kiss. Wasted on a ruse. I came to terms with that." She gave another soft shrug.

 

"That's... That doesn't need to be true, you know." Blake began.

 

"What do you mean?" The human girl raised her brow.

 

"It's symbolic, the first kiss or... First time." The catgirl smiled. "Sometimes something bad happens, or something you can't control and didn't want to do, but were forced to. So... You don't need to make it count."

 

"That... Doesn't sound too nice. I mean the circumstances it could occur." Weiss grimaced.

 

Blake rubbed her neck at that. "Yeah it... Normally it occurs when something bad happens. But! But, in this case it didn't really. You just had to do it because of... Something."

 

Weiss shook her head. "Right, well... Do you want to take my first kiss properly?" The Schnee glanced at the catgirl.

 

"Eh? Shouldn't we... Go out? Have a date and all that? I mean, not that I don't want to but I think it's more appropriate that way?" Blake gulped at the proposal, while her heart screamed yes, she knew that wasn't the proper answer.

 

The human girl just rolled her eyes. "Really Blake? We got two kids, later a home, and we're getting into a proper relationship afterwards. We could have not start this any more backwards than we already have, and you're talking about the proper way?" She was clearly amused at the catgirl's words.

 

"I just didn't want to ruin this for you, I guess you're right." Blake smiled as she looked down at the floor. She felt foolish.

 

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'm just saying that this isn't anything normal, and we just have to accept it." She shrugged.

 

"If you still want to, we can kiss, yes." Blake nodded, raising her head to look at the Schnee. She moved closer to the girl, and slowly embraced her, making sure to notice any subtle hints that the girl would change her mind about this.

 

Weiss was nervous, and she wasn't sure why. As her own arms moved to wrap themselves around the catgirls neck. Soon their head began the slow journey, their lips getting closer. She saw Blake close her eyes.

 

"No, I..." The Schne girl suddenly moved to push the faunus away as she shook her head. "I can't... I feel weird, nervous."

 

"But we already kissed a few times before." The catgirl tilted her head, confused.

 

"I know but... You told me about the first time rule and how it doesn't have to apply for the physical act, but for the emotional part and I just... I'm nervous." The human girl bit her lower lip as she hugged herself.

 

"That's alright." Blake moved to lay down on the bed. "You can try at your own pace, and if you decide that you want to wait? That's also fine. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sure we have plenty of time, so if you want to try it? Go ahead. If not? I'll understand." She smiled at Weiss.

 

The human girl nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'll try, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Now I'm being difficult."

 

The catgirl chuckled. "I think the whole first time thing finally got stuck in your head, it's normal. It only means you care." She offered her a warm smile.

 

"Right." Weiss moved closer and laid besides the catgirl. It took her a moment to gather the courage as she loomed over her. She looked into the amber eyes of the faunus girl who was offering her an encouraging, warm smile.

 

She knew that this was just a symbolic thing, a proper way of getting a first kiss. She already kissed her, but still it felt... It felt different. She took one deep breath and started to lean down, closing her eyes.

 

Soon she felt Blake's lips, and with them the girl's arms gently wrapping themselves around her. Since she couldn't do the same to the catgirl, she simply placed her hands on each sides of her head.

 

It felt different, or did she simply wanted for it to be different? Mind trick or reality, she embraced that fact. The fact that this was her first kiss.

 

The kiss didn't linger for long, yet it felt nice. It felt nice to kiss Blake and to be embraced by her, this time without fake reasoning, some deceitful purpose or a one sided fantasy. No, this time it was honest.

 

Perhaps a perfect moment to start things over, erasing the past after the lessons from it were learned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I just wanted to stop when i reached my usual 3k+ wordmark, stop at some appropriate moment which this chapter was filled with. Later I thought that perhaps it would be better to make this a very long chapter as an apology.
> 
> Devil tried to tempt me with just cutting this thing into 3 separate chapters which would provide me with some stuff to upload over the next few weeks, but I decided to go with my initial idea for the longness of it and just post it as a treat and an apology for taking so long to going back to it.
> 
> The reason, sadly, was of course v5, which completely killed Blake for me. I had to make a new understanding of the character, which I did with the help of an Ilia/Blake oneshot I recently uploaded. Then I had to comprehend the change that occured with the character between the first season (Since apparently 3 volumes make a season) and what happened later.
> 
> And here we are. 
> 
> About the chapter... Well. I really enjoyed writing it. Mostly because I enjoy writing the friendly interactions between character. Often people focus on this sort of intimate moments between the shipped pairs, but people can be intimate with friends as well, it doesn't mean romance or ... sleazy stuff or whatever. It means being close to someone. So while my attempts weren't the best, I did enjoy them. Both between Yang and Weiss and Yang and Blake, as well as the short moment with Weiss and Ruby.
> 
> Then there's resolution of the issue that occured between Weiss and Blake... But once more I'll say that I never intended for this to be overly dramatic fic. At least not in this regard. Besides, they have two small animal girls to make sure they won't stay st00pid for too long, so there's my excuse! Blame Sapphire and Pearl.
> 
> With this chapter also the entire story dynamic will shift a tiny bit. Since Ruby and Yang are involved, they will appear more into the story, and then there's the romance part finally blooming. 
> 
> If you have any issues with how i handled it? Feel free to comment about it, I'll be sure to try and explain why I decided to do what I did, without making this long thing any longer. I really need to stop writing these things so long.
> 
> Anyway! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! All your comments are welcomed and I appreciate the input, both negative and positive, as it really helps me understanding my flaws and either trying to fix them, or work around them! I'm also curious what you thought about it.


	17. Yang?

Blake laid wide awake in her bed. It was middle of the night and all of her team was already asleep. She tilted her head to the side to look towards Ruby's and Weiss's bunk bed. Her faunus sight allowed her to see both of them lying peacefully and sleeping. She didn't need to lean down to see if Yang was sleeping, it was quite clear from the muttering and snorts she made.

 

She turned to lay on her back, folding her arms underneath her head as she stared at the ceiling. They decided to drop this bomb on their friends the next day. There was no reason to keep it a secret, especially since there was enough secrets as it is for a life time between them.

 

Yet she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep that night, although perhaps for different reasons. Weiss was worried, and that stopped her from embracing sleep, not that she opted to not want to sleep, if anything she would be happy to fall asleep and make her worries go away.

 

Initially it was the combined effort of her own confusion, Pearl and Yang that made her finally agree to become Blake's... Girlfriend? Or to go on a date, or... What exactly did she agreed to? To have a relationship, a real one this time, and not a fake one. The worry was based on her iron logic. Once the emotions settled down, she wasn't sure if this would work out, and what would happen if it didn't.

 

Still, what's done was done, and all she could do is just see where this road takes her. There was a matter of informing both Yang and Ruby about it as well, while Yang most likely expected this to happen, Ruby could be an issue. Not the girl herself, rather telling her and how she'd react.

 

She took a deep breath and slowly released it through her nose. How could this entire situation get even more complicated than it already was? It made her scared of how further down the hole this entire thing could go, and what other complication would appear.

 

At that she decided to double her efforts to fall asleep, after all she had to get some rest after today.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"That's A, B, C... D" Pearl was sitting at a table, scroll on one side as it played a video that she constantly paused, and pen and paper on the other side as she carefully wrote down each and every letter of the alphabet.

 

She was excited, as she now could write each and every letter without a mistake. Sure, perhaps it didn't look as nice as on the video, but that was what exercise was for, at least it's what aunt Blake told her. The excitement was because she couldn't wait to show it to both of their caretakers.

 

Sure, maybe it wasn't beating them at chess with which both of them were impressed, like Sapphire did, but she still felt proud. She would never allow her sister's accomplishment to make her feel envious, if anything? She was happy for her little sister, and instead decided to focus on her own goals and achievements.

 

Speaking of her sister, she felt her arm being tugged. She paused the video and placed her pen down on the table as she turned around and smile at the younger catgirl. "Hey Sapphire, did you want something?"

 

"I want to listen to music." She stated and pointed at the scroll.

 

"Oh well I can't let you, I'm practicing. Actually you haven't practice writing or reading in a few days now, you should join me." She offered with a smile and patted a spot next to her.

 

"I don't want to, I want to listen to music!" She repeated, this time much more demanding, which made Pearl's ears drop a bit.

 

"No, you'll either join me in studying or you can find yourself something else to do." The bunny girl frowned as she looked at her younger sister. She reached for the scroll in case the black haired girl would attempt to snatch it from the table.

 

The younger girl either didn't want to, or Pearl's action were quicker than that of the catgirl. She just stomped her feet and poofed her cheeks before walking away angrily.

 

She just let out a sigh and looked at the paper. She wanted to practice her writing, but this short exchange made her completely loose any sort of concentration she had for the task, or motivation. Maybe their caretakers didn't notice it, but she did. Sapphire was a bit on the edge, but she wouldn't talk about it, and she herself had no idea why was that.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doors being jerked by the handle. She raised her head quickly, afraid that someone was trying to get in, only to see her sister doing it from the inside. She raised up and approached the younger faunus.

 

"Sapphire? What's wrong?" She asked, confused by her younger sister's behaviour.

 

"I want to go home!" She stopped herself from pulling at the door handle, but wouldn't let go of it still.

 

"But we are home." Pearl blinked, even more confused.

 

"No we're not! I want to go home, I want to go to mom and dad!" At that, Sapphire released the door handle and stomped her feet, although her anger slowly started to transform into sadness as tears started to gather at the edge of her eyes.

 

The bunny girl bit her lower lip and moved closer to pull her younger sister into a tight hug. She felt the catgirl start crying, and she simply held her close, not sure what to do or tell her, as she really didn't have anything nice to say about this.

 

She should talk to either of their aunts about what just happened.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned and hit her head against the pillow on Yang's bed. "Can you guys make up your mind? You're in a relationship, then you're not and then you're in it again." The redhead let out a deep sigh.

 

Blake just winced at that, while Weiss looked to the side, neither of them really sure of what to answer. It was Yang that came to the rescue. "Hey Rubes, don't be too hard on them, they had a colorful few days recently and they just came in terms with their feelings and all." The blonde reached for her younger sister and pulled her up and into a half hug.

 

The redhead just rolled her eyes in annoyance, more due to being pulled up from her comfortable lying position than anything. "I just don't like this weird situation we're in. We're a team, but now I have to question each and every day if you guys won't come up with something that will confuse me and like... Change everything we had." Ruby let out a sad sigh.

 

"Ruby we promise to you that this is the last thing, unless something comes up, but it won't be because of our doing and will immediately inform you two. Just like we decided to inform you about this as soon as possible." Weiss smiled, trying to fix the mood that this conversation had taken.

 

"Besides Rubes, you're our fearless leader. If we went through this, we'll go through anything! I mean from now on any Grimm will be a piece of cake compared to this weird stuff." The blonde pulled her sister closer for a moment and offered her a grin.

 

"I guess you're right." The youngest of them all shook her head. "Blake, Weiss? I'm sorry. I'm just tired and still a bit off about this whole thing. I'll get over it." She offered a smile to the black and white duo sitting across her.

 

"Which brings us to another thing we wanted to talk about." Blake started, and immediately followed with explaining herself. "Nothing bad! Just we need to understand the situation. We told you guys about Pearl and Sapphire and well... Ozpin told us that it's a team deal, but we'll understand if you guys say no to this." Blake paused as she searched for some way to continue it that wouldn't sound too bad considering their current situation.

 

"What Blake is trying to say is that if we have your guys support with Pearl and Sapphire. It would be easier for us if we all partook in this, but we'll understand if you'd rather focus on the academy things. We won't think less of you or our friendship if you decide to refuse." Weiss finished for the faunus girl and smiled, waiting for the two sisters to answer.

 

It was Ruby that started to answer. "I uh... I mean I'd love to but..." Only to get interrupted by her older sister.

 

"Sure thing! We're in." The blonde grinned.

 

"Y-Yang? Are you sure? I mean, those are two children and all." The team leader smiled nervously.

 

"We can do it, besides we're a team, remember Rubes? All for one, one for all or something like that." She winked at her younger sister only to focus on Blake and Weiss. "So you guys get a breather and catch up with your academy work, me and Ruby can get some of that weight off of your backs."

 

Both of the black and white duo released a sigh of relief, only for Weiss to smile and speak. "Thank you, both of you. It means a lot, for both us as well as Pearl and Sapphire."

 

oooOOOooo

 

While both Ruby and Yang volunteered to help out, Weiss decided it was better to break this to the girls first and make them officially accept the fact, as such the Schnee heiress was on her way to the small apartement she rented for the two young faunus.

 

"Hey girls, I'm home." She announced as she entered, closing the doors behind. She was immediately greeted by Pearl who approached her, looking oddly... Anxious?

 

"Aunt Weiss, hello! We need to go to the store." She quickly said, sounding suspiciously nervous, although the human girl wasn't sure why.

 

"What happened? Did the food get spoiled?" She raised her brow as she looked towards the small kitchen corner.

 

"No we just... Lack something, it's really important for us to go! I'll help. Pleaaseee" The bunny girl placed her hands in a begging gesture, and Weiss decided that whatever was going on, she could ask the girl while they were on the way to the store.

 

"R-Right, uh Sapphire?" She raised her eyes to look at the young catgirl. She was curled up on the couch listening to some music on her scroll via a headset.

 

She took it off as she heard someone call her name. "Yes?" Her dark blue eyes looked over at the two.

 

"We'll go to the store, we should be back soon. Are you alright being here all by yourself?" Weiss smiled as she asked. The catgirl just tilted her head and shrugged.

 

"Yes." She gave a simple answer and put the headphones back on her ears.

 

It was oddly cold coming from the girl, but she decided that perhaps she simply wanted to enjoy her music some more. She just shrugged herself and looked down at Pearl. "Let's get you ready and head out."

 

oooOOOooo

 

No more than ten minutes later the white duo was heading down the corridor and away from the apartment. Weiss had enough of this weird situation and decided to speak up. "So what happened, Pearl? I know that we don't need to go to the store, but I assume there was a reason for us to go that way." She simply stated, sending the bunny girl a firm look.

 

At that the young faunus just lowered her own gaze. "It's about Sapphire."

 

That made Weiss's eyes open wide in shock as she stopped and placed a hand on the bunny girl's shoulder for her to stop as well. "What about her?" She frowned as she kneeled in front of the younger girl.

 

"She's acting differently." Pearl looked to the side, not wanting to look at Weiss directly. Although the older girl had none of it as she placed both of her hands on the bunny girl's cheeks and made her look directly at her.

 

"How, Pearl don't be so vague and cryptic. Just explain what's wrong." She was worried, everything was supposed to settle down, be normal at least for a moment. Why did it have to break again.

 

"She... Earlier today she had a tarantula." The bunny girl said in a sad voice.

 

"A what?!" Weiss raised a brow.

 

"She was all angry and sad and she was... Restless? Is that the term, where she was doing things to let her anger and sadness out." Pearl's ears went down at that as she understood that she confused her caretaker with her attempts to use smart words.

 

The Schnee heiress just pinched the bridge of her nose at that. "Tantrum, and the other word to sum up the sadness and anger would most likely be frustration." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, do you know why?"

 

"Well... She said she wanted to go home and that she wanted to... To go back to mom and dad." With each word the faunus girl's voice went more quiet. At the end of the sentence Weiss had to really focus to really hear her at all.

 

And what she heard she didn't like. "I see..."

 

"I didn't know what to do, so I wanted to tell you and aunt Blake." Pearl bit her lower lip as she looked up worriedly at the older girl. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something."

 

"It's alright, what did you do to calm her down?" Weiss smiled, wanting to ensure the girl that she didn't do anything bad.

 

"Oh she was trying to open the front doors and when she couldn't she just stood there and started to cry so I hugged her and when she calmed down I let her listen to some music." The bunny faunus sighed. "I wanted to study like you wanted us to, and it's how it started, she wanted to listen to the music but i was using the scroll to study so she got upset."

 

"It's not your fault, Sapphire is just... Sad over everything that happened, it just occurred to her what really happened and she's rejecting it. She doesn't want to believe it. I'll talk to Blake and I'm sure we'll figure something out." She smiled as she got up.

 

"Now let's go, it would be suspicious to go back with empty hands. I think we could get some ice cream for both of you girls." She winked at Pearl.

 

The bunny girl gasped. "Really?!"

 

"Yes, really. Now let's go." She took the younger girl's hand and they continued to walk towards their destination, while Pearl seemed more upbeat, Weiss had a difficult time trying to cover her own worry.

 

_Later that day..._

 

"And that's what happened." Weiss released the remaining air from her lungs in a tired sigh. Blake on the other hand was chewing on the inside of her cheek, not really sure what to say. Although she knew she had to give some sort of verbal cue.

 

"That's troubling." She finally decided.

 

"What is?" Yang asked as she entered the room and heading towards her bed to hop onto it and looking at the other two girls.

 

"It's nothing important." Weiss rubbed the back of her head.

 

"Right, we just went with the whole no more secrets and that we're all in it from now on, and you're giving me 'it's nothing' treatment?" The blonde raised her brow at that.

 

"Right, I guess at this point it's sort of a reflex to be that way." Weiss smiled sheepishly. She once more explained what she learned from Pearl, and through the entire story she could see Yang's face go from a smile, into a sort of a blank expression, only to turn into a thoughtful frown at the end.

 

"I see." She began and paused, only to follow up after a moment. "I think I might help with that."

 

"You do?" Both Blake and Weiss asked in unison, surprised at the sudden solution.

 

"Maybe, I can try and I think I might help, but don't get your hopes up for a guaranteed solution." She nodded. "You two spent time over there, didn't you? Like over night at weekends, taking care of those two?" Yang suddenly asked.

 

"I... Well, yes we did. Why do you ask?" Blake tilted her head to the side.

 

"Neat, that's exactly what I need. An evening with the two and I might sort that out, or start the process of sorting it out. Speaking of which, that gives you two an opportunity to go out on a date." The blonde grinned.

 

"Date?!" Both of the, once more in unison, yelled out in surprise. This conversation had took a drastic turn in a weird direction pretty quickly.

 

"Yeah, I mean you two are together but you just seem so busy with everything, and since girls are covered you two can relax, finally enjoy a weekend off!"

 

"Well I actually thought about catching up with my projects." Weiss started and looked down to the ground.

 

"Oh those can wait, I mean you two need some time together if this relationship is to work." Yang sat up and nodded.

 

"I... I don't mind, but I don't want to force Weiss into anything. If she rather wants to study then that's okay with me." Blake looked at the white haired girl and smiled at her.

 

"I guess one night won't change much." The Schnee heiress felt surrounded and just gave up. She was tired of everything and at this point she'd probably accept plenty of things.

 

"Great! Oh right, Rubes." Yang frowned thoughtfully. "I do have a plan, so you two should be covered for the day."

 

"A plan?" Weiss raised a brow.

 

"Yeah, I think she eyes Coco and her weapon, so since she owes me a small favour I don't think she'll mind taking Ruby over for a sleepover. I mean rest of her team is pretty chill as well so why not. And it'll help her finally talk to her." Yang nodded.

 

"You don't need to do all of this, you know that, right Yang?" Blake grimaced, not sure if she was abusing her friendship with Yang, or was it just Yang doing it on her own. If anyone asked her, it was the first and that's how she felt right now.

 

"Actually why do you help us out this much." The Schnee heiress frowned.

 

"I just want you two to be happy, I'm not having some weird super secret like you two had." The blonde smirked, and just the mention of the past lies made Weiss lose all interest in continuing her trail of suspicions.

 

"Right, well... Thank you." She just said as her gaze went to the side and away from the blonde.

 

Yang raised from her bed and kneeled in front of the sitting white haired girl, placing a hand on her arm. "Weiss, I'm really just here to help. You guys had so much on your backs through this entire thing, and while lying and all this conspiracy was... Insulting to our friendship, both me and Ruby understood that it was necessary considering how delicate the situation was." She offered her a friendly smile.

 

"Thank you Yang, I appreciate it. I guess I shouldn't be so suspicious." She let out a tired sigh. "Can we head to bed? I am exhausted from today.

 

"Sure thing, I'll see if I can find Ruby." The firecracker moved up and went towards the door, exiting the room through it. Although she didn't really go before peeking back inside. "Oh and we'll knock and wait five seconds so feel free to make out." She added with a grin.

 

"Yang!" Both of them yelled as a random pillow was sent her way, which the blonde avoided in the last moment by quickly closing the door behind her.

 

"I swear she can be sweet at one moment, and turn annoying seconds after." Weiss added with a frown. "So what sho-" she was interrupted as she felt the catgirl lean and wrap her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

 

It was just that, a hug. She felt the warmth of the other girl, and her arms secured around her back, with the faunus girl's head next to hers. "Blake?"

 

"I just thought you needed a hug, Weiss." She replied quietly, aware how close she was to the human girl's ear.

 

That surprised her a bit, but after a moment she smiled, as she wrapped her own arms around Blake and rested her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "Thank you."

 

For once today she felt nice, and that was something amazing considering how stressful today turned out to be.

 


	18. Doubts

Weiss was tired, it was really the best way to describe her current state of mind. Not physically, but mentally she was exhausted. It wasn't really because of Sapphire having some sort of issues, or the general state of the girls. Nor was it because of how she was doing with her academy work, both the theoretical part and the practical. That, while added to the bundle of stress, was not the main reason she was exhausted.

 

That reason? Blake. Yet it got even more complicated. It wasn't that she did something... Or rather, not actively. It was this relationship or once more, not exactly that on itself. Doubts about it was what kept her mind spinning, and even the hamster inside her head could get exhausted from too much activity.

 

She agreed to it, sure. It was feeling right at the moment she did, although she was overwhelmed by such a storm of emotions that now, after it all faded away she was endlessly filled with doubts. It felt like she just did it because she was pressured by every side to do it. In some way the darkest scenario of her family life happened. But instead of her dad forcing her to marry someone, it was the people she trusted that in a way pushed her under the wall.

 

It's not that she blamed anyone for anything, far from it. She was sure they wanted well, and to be honest Pearl wasn't even really aware she was doing anything bad. In her mind she just wanted for both her and Blake to be on good terms, not to get together. Yang? Yang was a mystery for her, as she was very helpful and quite pushy about it.

 

Was it because both of them would dance around the subject? Was it because she didn't really knew if this would work out, but at least the tension of the unknown would fade away, so it wouldn't end awkwardly with Blake having a crush on her while she would not admit to either of of liking her back or not.

 

Still, they weren't doubts just because she didn't feel something... More positive. It felt nice and there was something deep down. Yet the doubts appearing there really made it hard to focus on those feelings, just as much as it was hard fighting said doubts with the idea of having these feelings.

 

Was she just a cold, cynical person in terms of love life, or was there something going on that wasn't right? As if she was just playing pretend once more.

 

This was what spun her mind over and over for the last night and however long today would be for her most likely.

 

"Weiss." She felt herself being shook a bit, she blinked a few times and looked around, forgetting for a moment she was still in a class. Her eyes soon focused on the person that was the one doing the shaking. Her gaze confused and lost.

 

"The class is over, it was over for a few minutes now." Ruby said as she was standing besides her with a worried expression.

 

"O-Oh, I apologize, I... I got distracted with something." Weiss smiled apologetically as she stood up, collecting her things.

 

"So what got you so deep in thoughts?" Ruby asked once they left the classroom and were heading towards the next class.

 

"I..." She paused. Should she be talking about it with her? With anyone really. Not that it was a secret but should she bother them? And most importantly did she really understand the nature of the issue well enough to be able to tell about it to anyone? "I'm just not sure about something." She finally decided to say.

 

The redhead tilted her head. "What's that?" The younger girl inquired.

 

"It's like... I'm not sure if I don't like something in general, or I don't like something specific." She chewed on the inside of her cheek at that.

 

"Oh... You'll have to give me an example on that one." Ruby smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

 

"Let's say you have some hypothetical object, like chairs or soda. I'm not sure if I don't like a specific flavour of soda or I don't like soda drinks in general." She almost rolled her eyes at the thought of the leader of her team saying that she in fact doesn't drink soda, as if it mattered.

 

"Oh..." She instead frowned thoughtfully. "I think I would just try a different soda and see if I like it or at least how I feel about it." She shrugged once more.

 

"Try a different one?" Weiss raised a brow.

 

"Yeah, you know, you got some cherry soda from one source and you don't like it, so instead of thinking all sodas are bad, you just go to a different spot and get a different soda, like lemon or orange or whatever." Ruby nodded. "That way you know if you don't like the general idea of soda drinks, or just that one specific soda."

 

"I see, perhaps I'll try to spin it in my head with this new piece of information." She frowned. While it was simple, it was also quite complicated. She wasn't having an issue with a soda, no. She had a far more complex issue, still perhaps Ruby did have some point and she just had to find a way to try out different flavours.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Pearl let out a sigh as she browsed through some videos. They were cooking videos, as she was trying to find something simple to make that didn't involve fire or knives. She wanted to impress her aunts with something, but she knew that they would be very mad if she involved knives or fire.

 

It was hopeless.

 

While she didn't want to think that way, it was more and more filling her mind how much... Lesser she was compared to her sister. It didn't bug her that she was worse than her sister, but it bugged her because she didn't have anything going on for herself. No skill or talent. She just tried to do her best and at best she didn't fail, although it was far from being a success.

 

She could sort of effectively use a big broom to dust the floor. She shrugged. "You want to listen to some music?" She raised her eyes to scan the room for her sister. She saw the catgirl standing on a chair near the window, looking through it. Luckily the thing was closed.

 

"Do you think Mom will keep her word?" The younger girl looked behind with her dark blue eyes.

 

"What word?" Pearl tilted her head.

 

"That she will come for us. When she left and we were alone with father, she said that. I remember it." The girl moved her head back to look through the window.

 

The bunny girl just let out a sigh. It was so long, and she was even younger back then, yet she remembered. "I don't know, I think she would already come and wouldn't allow dad to let those people take us." She hugged herself and gazed down onto the floor.

 

"I think she will." Came the response from the catgirl.

 

Pearl decided that it was better to not continue this topic, as she quietly slided off the couch and moved to the other room. Now she felt horrible for two reasons.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Heey, someone's in a good mood." Blake's journey to the next class was interrupted once Yang wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled her into a half hug.

 

"Yang, stop that!" She playfuly pushed the blonde away and fixed her uniform.

 

"Stop what? I'm just commenting on my partner that's being very cheerful as of late." The brawler girl grinned.

 

She just rolled her eyes. "I think you know why."

 

"Having dirty thoughts about a certain Atlasian girl huh? Actually don't think so, you'd blush just like now if that was the case." Yang rolled her finger as she pointed at her. She indeed could feel her face heat up as dirty things were mentioned. It wasn't because she did have those thoughts, but the implication she had them is what made her heat up.

 

"Yang! I swear I'll wiggle in my bed one day, and you're the one sleeping under me!" She threatened the other girl with a frown.

 

"Oh I'm sure there will be plenty of wiggling involved once Weiss joins you up there." Yang's grin grew as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

"That's it." Blake announced coldly before pouncing at her partner, or at least at the place where she stood, as the brawler was sane enough to dodge and began to run away from the angry catgirl.

 

"Blake I was just kidding! Come on, let's talk this over!" The blonde called over her shoulder, all she saw was an angry black haired girl who wasn't really keen on diplomacy at the moment.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"...And that's why you need to do it that way, otherwise... Did you hear that? It sounds like..." Weiss's words were interrupted as the sound dashed through the corner.

 

"Out of the way! I crossed the line!"

 

"...Yang." The Schnee finished as she saw the blond girl running through the hallway from which they just came. Not shortly after another girl ran past them. "Blake...?" She didn't even have time to call the girl out, as she sprinted after the brawler.

 

"What's up with them." Ruby tilted her head as she finally voiced her confusion over the situation.

 

"I'm not sure." She gazed in the direction the two girls just ran towards. "I assume your sister said or did something that made Blake angry?" Her eyes went back at her younger friend.

 

"She looked angry, you're not wrong about that." The redhead commented.

 

"She did... You don't think it's anything serious, right? And nothing about our latest issues." She bit her lower lip. She'd hate if she was even partially responsible for her team breakup or anything like that.

 

"Nah, do you really think it would end in a chase? If any of them got upset over something serious, they would just go their own ways, not chase one another." She felt the redhead's arm hook itself around her own arm. "Now let's go before we get late for our next class!"

 

"Yes, let's." She nodded and looked behind her in the same direction that her other two teammates ran towards.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Blake sighed as she moved through the corridor of the apartment complex. Mostly because she wasn't sure what was to happen since what Weiss told her and Yang about the Sapphire issue. Still, she didn't feel anxious about it, mostly because she was in a good mood. The reason being Weiss.

 

Just thinking about the white haired girl made a big smile appear on her lips, and she had to slow down and look around to make sure nobody saw that. She didn't want for people to think she was crazy. Although she wasn't sure if she didn't just want to hide that fact, sometimes she felt like she was far from sane.

 

She chuckled to herself, allowing for the good mood to fully take over. The past months were horrible, so this? This felt like she could fly if she just believed. At that she had to shake her head, while her mood was great she still had to remember about the Sapphire issue.

 

Just in time, as she reached for her keys and opened the front doors, opening them. "Girls? I'm here." She called out and closed the door behind herself, turning around to look. Pearl looked up from the scroll she was holding in her hands, a smile appearing on her face as she saw her. Meanwhile under the window on a chair the younger girl was kneeling, not showing any sign that she was aware or cared that she came in.

 

"Hello! I was..." Pearl paused and frowned. "Actually I was looking for something and wanted to ask you about something, aunt Blake."

 

"Mmm, in a moment." She smiled at the bunny girl and moved towards the window where Sapphire was. "Trying to spot something?" She asked with a smile.

 

"I'm looking out for mom, she said she will come for us." The younger catgirl explained without even looking at Blake.

 

She bit her lower lip, not really sure what to say. She just petted the girl's head and moved to sit besides Pearl. The bunny girl just shrugging with a sad face.

 

She smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. "We'll figure something out, don't worry." She promised. "So what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

 

"O-Oh!" That seemed to cheer Pearl up, enough at least to make her smile. "I was thinking that... I know you don't cook and neither does aunt Weiss but... But maybe we could try? I mean, I was looking through various websites and I just thought that we could try doing something together." The bunny girl smiled cheerfully at Blake.

 

The older faunus smiled sheepishly, not wanting to ruin the moment for the younger girl. "Eh? I... I'm not sure, I mean, we tried and it didn't really end too well."

 

"But I saw very easy recipes and if we practiced we could get better! I would try them myself but I know you and aunt Weiss would get mad if I used knives or try to use the oven, but if you were around I could try and help, right?" Blake's words didn't seem to discourage her, as she opened the scroll. "I can show you, the videos I mean. You'll see how easy they are."

 

She sighed and smiled. "Alright, I'll watch them with you. But no promises." She raised a finger to make sure the white haired girl understood.

 

The rest of her time with the girls was spent with Pearl showing her various cooking videos, some were indeed easy to make, while others required ingredients that were hard to get, even if the procedure to make them was simple.

 

Yet she couldn't help to glance over at the younger catgirl that kneeled on a chair next to the window, looking out with hope for something that would never come.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Hey Weiss, you know when Blake will be back?" The Schnee stopped as she heard Ruby behind her, allowing for the girl to catch up before she resumed her walk.

 

"Mmm... I think she should be back very soon, the next airbus actually." She nodded.

 

"Oh, that means you were going to go out for her?" Ruby tilted her head.

 

"Go out for her? Why would I do that?" She raised a brow.

 

"You know, with you two being a thing and all, I thought you would do that to make Blake feel nice and all." The redhead giggled at that. "I might not want all this date stuff for myself, but even I'm not stupid about it."

 

Apparently she was though, even if she herself agreed to date Blake. "Right, you're right, I'll go wait for her at the docks. Still, before that, could I get a hug?"

 

"A hug?" Ruby raised a brow and looked at Weiss as if she just grew an additional head.

 

"Yes, is it not appropriate to ask for a hug from a friend?" She tilted her head.

 

"N-No, no! Just I didn't expect you to ask for a hug. Sure!" Ruby grinned as she spread her arms, not a moment after she felt the other girl hug her, which she did back.

 

While it felt nice, Weiss focused on how it all felt. Warm and nice, it was a pleasant thing to hug someone, she grew to ignore that annoyance she felt whenever people were too close to her, most likely due to having two younger girls who often required hugs and such.

 

The issue was that it felt so indifferent from how she felt when she hugged Blake, friends. She stopped herself from letting out a sigh, not wanting to alarm Ruby that something was off.

 

This was growing more difficult with each passing moment.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Blake stretched as she moved down the ramp leaving the air bus. She hated flying vehicles, not that she was afraid of height but it still was less pleasant then other forms of transportation. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed Weiss standing nearby with a warm smile on her lips.

 

She blinked, not really expecting to see her. "Hey Weiss, why are you here? I hope nothing happened?" She raised a brow.

 

Weiss's previous smile was replaced by a more troubled expression. "N-No I just thought that you would feel nice if I came out and waited for your arrival." The Schnee girl smiled sheepishly at that.

 

"Oh! That's, I mean I didn't expect that." She couldn't help but feel as the smile grew bigger on her lips. Weiss was right, it did make her feel great.

 

"Also we could head to the balcony, since it's dark but not yet late, I thought we could spend at least a moment together?" Weiss offered. She felt bad for saying that, since the real purpose was to talk with Blake about her doubts, yet the wording she used was as if she wanted to spend time for the sake of spending time with her. Bad habits die hard apparently.

 

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Blake grinned as she reached towards her hand, which she immediately moved away before the catgirl could grab it.

 

"Blake, we can't." She scolded the faunus girl with a frown.

 

"Right, I forgot." Blake let out a sigh and smiled, although a smaller smile than before. "Still, let's go." The two of them began their walk towards the balcony.

 

oooOOOooo

 

The two girls were leaning against the balcony railing, quietly observing the night sky. Weiss saw that Blake just enjoyed the moment, meanwhile she tried to find a way to start this conversation in a way to not ruin the other girl's mood.

 

Without any subtle solution she had to just tackle this issue head on. "Blake?"

 

"Yes?" She saw the catgirl look at her with a smile.

 

"I know this will ruin the mood but the reason I wanted for us to come here was because I wanted to talk to you about something." She lowered her gaze to look at the ground below them.

 

"I know." She would miss out on Blake's smile shrinking, but not disappearing entirely, as she looked away from the Schnee and once more gazed upon the stars. "I figured something was on your mind."

 

"It's about us." Weiss continued.

 

"Mmm... Go on." Blake nodded.

 

"When I agreed for... For us being a thing, I wanted to give it a try. To see if it'll work out." She bit her lower lip.

 

"Yes, are you having doubts?" Blake once more turned her attention to look at the other girl.

 

"I... Yes, I guess I am." Weiss sighed heavily. She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

 

"It's fine, how about we wait till after our date for you to make up your mind hm?" Blake offered with a smile.

 

"Yes that... That does sound like an appropriate thing to do." The Schnee nodded with a small smile of her own. It was just enough time to make her mind up about this whole thing, and to not lead Blake into any sort of fake promises.

 

Although deep down Weiss felt like she already had the answer.


	19. Strength

Blake hated being first in the cafeteria for one specific reason. "Hey, Blake! So how's the planning huh?" Yang grinned as she sat next to the catgirl and wrapped an arm around her.

That was the reason, having to deal with all the greetings. She lightly shook her head at that as she pried herself free from the blonde's arm. "I don't know what you're talking about." She declared dryly. It was their little game more often than not, a little friendly banter dance of theirs.

"Oh don't act like some teenager, you know what I'm talking about." As her arm was no longer around the black haired girl, Yang nudged her with said arm.

"Quit it, Yang, besides we still are teenagers. I don't plan anymore, I already have everything planned." She smiled at the thought, she indeed had something prepared, something that she hoped both of them would enjoy, although that doubtful part of her mind still made her feel a bit anxious.

"Really? Come on, don't just tease me with it, what is it that you prepared for our little ice queen." The grin that the blonde had reminded her of a certain cat from a book about a girl that fell down a rabbit hole, if not bigger… The grin that is, not the hole.

"I won't tell you if only not to jinx it. Although I will share it with you after the event is over." Blake wanted to add something, but she noticed someone and seeing that someone was enough to make her smile and lose any interest in her current conversation.

oooOOOooo

Weiss hugged the book she carried, she was frustrated and it didn't help that her normal outlets to occupy her mind didn't work. It wasn't really the question if she likes Blake back, no. She came to terms with the fact that something felt off, not right. The question was if it was her own doing, filling herself with doubts, or was it the situation that was wrong.

"Weiss? Is everything alright? You're really being awfully quiet lately, even more so than usual." Ruby's voice got her out of her thoughts, as she involuntarily smiled at the redhead.

"I'm alright, Ruby. Just something on my mind. Sapphire was a bit… Off lately, but Yang promised to look into it." She saw the younger girl nod slowly.

"Right, it's the younger one, yes? The cat one?" Ruby inquired further.

"Yes." Weiss nodded, relieved a bit that her friend remembered the girls, she did saw them just once, and they didn't talk too much about them, it was too risky, especially if someone heard it out of context and started spreading rumors.

"So what's up with her?" The redhead tilted her head curiously.

"I'll… Tell you later, alright? Not here." She smiled to which Ruby nodded.

It was when they entered the cafeteria that a weird mix of feelings started to fill her mind. She was scared and excited, both for the same reason. Blake was most likely already here since both her and Yang left in a hurry, for what reason? She had no idea.

She paused as she looked around, it took her a few seconds before she noticed the cat girl, as their gazes crossed, she saw the smile on the other girl's lips as Blake waved to her. She raised her hand to return the gesture, although her own smile was a bit more troubled.

"Weiss, I got us a place in line, you're coming?" Ruby called at her, and she blinked in surprise, catching up with her friend.

"Yes, yes I apologize." She rubbed the back of her head.

"You space out awfully a lot lately." Ruby grimaced at her.

"No no, it wasn't that this time. It was just Blake waving at me so I decided to wave back." She offered her explanation with a bit more confidence.

"Ugh, I wish things were like they were before, wish you guys didn't do all that stuff." Ruby turned away from Weiss and hugged herself, facing the way in which the food lane moved.

Weiss bit her lower lip, reaching with her hand to place it on top of the other girl's shoulder. "Hey, don't say that. You know we'd much more prefer if none of this happened, but more for… Their sake than ours."

Ruby looked over her shoulder, but she no longer seemed annoyed, as her expression softened. "I know, I just… I know it's neither your fault or their fault. It's just stupid how unfair it all is, you know. I'm sorry Weiss I shouldn't be like this. What a best friend I am huh?" She smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright Ruby, it's hard for all of us, trust me, I know something about just wanting to throw it all out and be done with it… But sadly we can't. At least neither me or Blake, we didn't mean to get you two involved." Weiss looked to the side to avoid looking at the redhead.

"Hey, we're in it all or no one, we're a team, Weiss. Don't worry." Ruby grinned, and their conversation was cut short as it was their turn for the food.

With their trays in hand, they joined in with both Yang and Blake.

"Hey you two, took you long enough." The blonde grinned at them, sliding to the side to make some room between her and the cat girl.

"Weiss keeps daydreaming a lot lately, that makes it a bit difficult to move between places." Ruby snickered as both she and Weiss sat down.

"It happened perhaps twice, Ruby. Don't exaggerate." The Schnee crossed her arms at that, although her pouty expression quickly changed, as she felt Blake's hand land on hers, looking up she saw the cat girl smile down at her, which in return made her blush and look away.

"Hey she has reasons to do that Rubes, You need to give her a little room for that, at least now. Speaking of which, what's the plan for today?" Yang leaned forward to be able to glance at the white-haired girl.

Weiss cleared her throat and gave herself a moment to compose herself. "Right, I'll head there first and make sure there won't be an issue with you being there today, I guess mostly with Pearl. I'll send Blake a message and if nothing changes, you two can come by at the hour we agreed on. Then you stay there, and I and Blake will… Go out." Her blue eyes moved to the side as a soft pinkish hue covered her cheeks once more.

While she expected some teasing, especially from the blonde, or at least a smirk or a grin, when she glanced back at Yang she just saw a genuinely happy smile direct at her, to which she wasn't sure how to react to that.

She shook her head, still some time to enjoy her food in peace, and some time with her friends… And her girlfriend before she has to leave, why focus on meaningless details, right?

oooOOOooo

This was perhaps a blessing and a curse for her since for now, she could worry about something else than her own relationship issues and instead worry about something more important, at least to her. Sapphire and her current state of being. While she didn't want to diminish her feelings around Blake, she would admit to it openly that the younger cat girl was far more important right now. She and Blake can settle things on their own accord, they are adults… Sort of, almost. Sapphire was a young girl put in a situation that required support.

"Girls? I'm home." Weiss announced as she entered the small domain, perhaps she was trying to be too clever than she should with all those small details like calling her aunts and reminding the girls whenever she could that this place was a home for them. Perhaps it was just all in her head? Or maybe it did help… Though it didn't help Sapphire, with a sigh she shook her head, she had to focus on the current situation, not let such silly thoughts occupy her head

"Aunt Weiss, hello!" Pearl smiled at her, although there was something off in her eyes, or was she just letting all this get into her head? She bit the inner part of her cheek and smiled at the bunny girl.

"Good afternoon Pearl, I hope everything was alright since yesterday?" As the smaller girl came to her she lowered herself enough to offer the girl a hug, which she returned.

"Mostly, outside of the usual." At that Pearl's ears went down, Weiss knew what the girl was talking about and all she could do is to offer her a reassuring smile.

"Hopefully my friend will help Sapphire with her issue. Speaking of which, you don't mind that Yang, the blonde girl from before, will take my and Blake's place for tonight, right?" She had to stop herself from showing how worried she was about this if anything? She wanted the honest opinion of the girl, even if her refusal would complicate everything, she'd rather take that then make a decision that could worsen how she felt about all of this.

"Oh I… Well, she's your friend, right? You wouldn't let anyone who you don't trust to look at us, so I don't mind." Pearl offered a smile at that.

Even with all her inner discipline, Weiss released a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Pearl. I should ask Sapphire as well but..." She stopped herself from finishing that sentence, instead of forcing a smile as she focused her gaze on the bunny girl, in case her eyes would move towards the younger catgirl by accident. "Anyway, I'll make sure everything is ready for when Yang comes over, so she won't need to ask you for everything, and she might actually seem competent at this." She chuckled, more to herself really, as she suspected that Yang was the most experienced in all of this, yet here she was being critical about her only because of what a carefree person she seemed to be.

With that, she rose up and patted the girl on the head and started moving towards the bedroom area. Once there a few questions appeared inside her head, mostly what to do and how to go about it in regards to preparation. This boiled down to the simple fact that she was never really prepared for any of this. While she had time to adapt to manually taking care of not only herself but also taking care of two children, it still often evaded her of what should be done, when and how. The only positive was that she was aware, which concluded in her always trying to think outside the box of her own thoughts and mind to try and capture the solution for whatever basic issue there was. Like this one.

Her weird thoughts got interrupted as she heard the door slowly and delicately open, something she recognized by sound, and because of the subtle nature of it, she immediately grew tense. In a moment of clarity, she recognized that perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing, considering she was being trained to become a monster hunter.

Turning around she was relieved to see not a Grimm, but the same bunny girl from before, as she gently closed the door behind her and looked at her with a worried expression and both ears resting on each side of her head. A sight that was viewed by her way too often in the past days. Not one she particularly enjoyed.

"Am I interrupting?" Pearl asked as she wasn't sure if she should even be in this room, or at least it seemed like that for Weiss, who just smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, what's the matter?" She moved closer to the younger girl and sat on the edge of the bed, patting a spot next to her to invite the Faunus to sit beside her.

Pearl did just that, although considering how long it took her to simply sit down and how quiet she was it was clear she was buying time till whatever it was on her mind would be revealed.

"Pearl, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" She assured her with a gentle smile, only to receive a small nod from the other girl. Once more Weiss wasn't sure if she should do something to further encourage the girl. Would wrapping an arm around her be too much? Would it intimidate her? Or perhaps indeed that would be something that could help in this situation. One thing she was aware is that dealing with kids was a bit more complex than doing so with adults.

"It's… Is Sapphire right? Will Mom or dad come for us?" Pearl raised her head, her red eyes peering deeply into Weiss's blue, and while in hindsight this wasn't a surprising question, it still caught her off guard.

She decided to take the most obvious of approaches, good or bad she had to provide the girl with some sort of answer. "It's complicated Pearl, this whole situation. I know it's hard but… I don't think they will." She moved an arm to wrap it gently around the younger girl.

The bunny girl's voice started to get shaky, as her tears started to slowly move down her cheeks, how fitting it was that Weiss could only describe them as translucent pearls, considering how big they seemed. "It's just that… That Sapphire talks about it, and she believes, and the more she says it the harder it is to deny that. I know they won't come, I know what they did, both of them. They left us. But… But Sapphire started believing they will come back, and I don't know what to do, what to say. I just smile and play along, but it's harder to do that, it's like I'm lying to her and at the same time I start believing it myself, and I sometimes don't know anymore what's real or what's not." The further she spoke, the more shaken up her voice became, beads of tears started to gather on the girl's pointy chin, only for gravity to take its course as they fallen onto her lap.

Weiss waited for the girl to finish, she knew it took her a lot of courage to speak her mind so freely, to talk about the issues that were haunting her, and she didn't want to ruin that resolve by breaking her concentration, her willpower with these simple gestures. Up till now, that is, as the bunny girl finished and her sobs became more apparent. Weiss reached out to bring the girl closer with both of her arms, letting the bunny girl hide within the hug, she felt her smaller arms move around her and squeeze her tightly.

She held the girl close to herself with one arm, as her other hand moved to gently pet her hair and ears. She could feel how each sob shook the girl's body, her shirt getting moist from her tears. It took some time before the girl ran out of tears to shed, a bit more time before her sobs calmed down, yet even then she clung to the older girl, not wanting to let go, and Weiss would be there for her for as long as she needed.

That moment did finally came, as she felt the girl squirm slightly, which was a clear sign to let go of the girl. As she moved away, Weiss could see the girl's face being a mess of hair and tears with her red puffy eyes.

Pearl sniffed as she reached with her hands to rub her eyes, only once she was sure that she was a bit more presentable she raised her head to look at Weiss once more. "I'm so-" She began but she was cut short by a hand that covered her mouth.

Weiss frowned as she looked down at the Faunus girl. "Don't be sorry, Pearl. I know you're trying to be strong, and trust me when I say that you're a very strong girl, but being strong isn't about not showing what you feel…" Weiss paused at that, having to fight off a few thoughts that appeared inside her head. "Honesty with your own feelings and with others about those feelings is part of being strong, of being able to handle it and not being afraid of showing that you have them. So please Pearl, don't be sorry. It's alright." She finished and smiled at the younger girl.

Pearl smiled back at her and leaned forward to rest herself once more against her caretaker. It was less affectionate this time and more because she just felt exhausted. Weiss wrapped her arms around her once more, gently petting her hair. This time her mind wasn't that focused on the bunny girl, as much as it was with her sister or rather a lack of it in this situation. She wondered if she heard Pearl crying, and if so, why didn't she peek what was going on.

That, of course, was worrying about something she wasn't sure was worth worrying. This was on a pure assumption that Sapphire did hear them. Her hearing could not be that good, she could be too focused, the outside noise could make it confusing and lastly, she could simply listen to the music from the scroll.

Weiss really hoped that it was the case, she could understand the girl growing colder towards her and Blake, but towards her own sister? That could mean one thing, that the situation got way worse than she initially thought.

As if that was her only problem at the moment. She should listen to her own advice and be strong, be honest with her own feelings and towards people that they concern. Still, she promised herself that she would give their date a chance, perhaps it will convince her that this is a good thing and she just needed to warm up to the idea of dating Blake for real this time.

"Pearl? Are you thirsty?" She gently pulled the girl away to look at her face. The bunny gave a nod in response to her question. That of course was given, considering she just cried for a bit. Weiss smiled and with that she stood up, gathering all her strength to pick the girl up, hoping to whatever gods still cared, she wouldn't let go of her. "Let's wash those tears away and get a glass of something nice, alright?"

Pearl was confused by the notion of being picked up, but she smiled and hugged herself once more to the older girl. "Alright. Thank you, Aunt Weiss."

The Schnee had to hold a chuckle as she slowly carried the girl towards the bathroom. While it was exhausting, both physically and mentally, it always paid off and made it all worth it.


	20. Help

A knock on the door made Weiss lose her focus as she sat straight up. Her first instinct was to get up and open the door, but a different thought entered her mind. As she glanced over at the bunny girl that was sitting beside her. Pearl was eyeing the doors curiously, her ears perking up to try and catch any additional sound that would follow the knocking.

Perhaps it wasn't very wise since it could always be someone bad on the other side, right? Still, it could make Pearl feel a bit better, a bit more important that she had a task that had to be done, even if its something as easy as opening a door. All of those thoughts rolled through Weiss's head in the few seconds after the initial sound brought the attention of both the white haired girls.

"Do you mind opening the door, Pearl?" The Schnee asked with a smile.

"M-Me?" The bunny girl blinked as she looked up at her caretaker.

"Do you know anyone else with that name?" She couldn't help but smirk at that.

Pearl blushed at that and shook her head and hopped on the couch, running towards the doors. This, of course, was a controlled event, since Weiss knew that on the other side would be Blake and Yang, so it's not like it was anyone that would require her attention.

Pearl started her little adventure with plenty of confidence, after all, she was just tasked with something important, something that required for her to be swift about it, something that could turn out bad if she messed up.

Sadly said confidence started to peter out the closer she got to the door, as they seemed even larger than ever to her. She knew that Weiss or Blake would always peep through the hole if they thought they hear someone knock or even move closer to the doors… The last part was more Blake, or actually, it was just Blake that often thought that someone was going around the front door doing something suspicious. It was nice to have one of her aunts being so careful.

She gulped and decided that she couldn't stale anymore than she already had, as she reached with her small hand towards the lock, undoing it and finally opening the doors. While she wasn't sure what to expect, she didn't expect this, as she was surprised by the sight before her, a yellow storm with two lilac spots among them, her eyes went wide at that and she backed off, almost falling down in the process.

"Heya Kiddo, were you appointed to be the doorkeeper?" The creature grinned… No, it wasn't a creature. She recognized the voice, that was one of Weiss's and Blake's friends. The one with blonde hair and lilac eyes. Though she forgot her name, was that bad? It must have been bad to forget someone's name, right?

"H-Hello! Um… Miss." Pearl smiled sheepishly, not sure how to react or what to do. What should she do? They never really had guests. They had them twice, one being the older man and after that the two friends of Weiss and Blake. But they never visited on their own, they just came with them.

She was saved as Blake went from behind Yang. "Pearl? Will you let us in or are we not allowed to come in?" She asked with a smile.

"O-Oh! Of course, come in." She blushed as she stepped to the side, flustered about her stupid behavior. This was not a successful door opening mission.

"Thank you, Pearl," Blake said as she entered and smiled down at her, moving further inside, the older cat girls eyes immediately started to scan the small room to find Weiss and smiling as she located her on the couch.

The last one to enter was Yang, as she winked at the bunny girl and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Don't sweat it, kid." She then looked around the room as she went inside. Pearl just let out a sigh as she pushed the doors to close them and tippy-toed to lock them.

Weiss tried to hide her smile as she observed everything from the couch, she didn't know it would be this much of an adventure for the girl, but since she knew who it was, or there was a very low possibility of it being anyone else, she decided it would be a good moment to let the girl learn something new. Even if it's just opening doors for someone.

"Are you ready for our evening?" Blake asked as she reached with her hand towards Weiss, the Schnee girl blinked at that but accepted the gesture, as she got up with the help of the Faunus girl.

"I guess I am, you didn't tell me to dress up in anything fancy, so I assume we're not visiting anything that requires too much preparation." She smiled politely at that.

Blake giggled at that. "I think you always look pretty enough to be able to visit anything you consider fancy."

That surprised Weiss a bit, as she blushed at the compliment. "R-Right, well..."

"You two leave that for the date, alright?" It was Yang that ruined the moment as she approached the two of them, wrapping each of her arms around both of them. "So you two do that, and don't you worry about anything, alright?" The blonde said as she started to push the two towards the door and past one confused bunny.

"B-But I thought I would explain everything to you before we leave? It's your first time here Yang." Weiss protested.

"I think I'm fine, princess. I'll be having one smart bunny to help me ain't that right Pearl?" She grinned at the smaller girl next to them.

"O-Oh! Yes! Of course!" Pearl almost saluted, the only thing stopping her was the lack of knowledge how to do it without making a fool of herself… Something she was fine with doing once per day.

"But..." Weiss started only to be interrupted by the blonde again.

"No butts, just relax and enjoy an evening as if you had no worries outside of the academy, which you still have banked no problem." She nodded as she delivered the pair to the doors.

"Weiss I think Yang is right, we should just relax for this evening, you know, regain our strength and all that. I trust her, don't you?" Blake offered her own, gentle smile as she looked down at the Schnee girl.

The heiress groaned as she just got double teamed and pouted at that. "Fine, but if one thing goes wrong, I won't forget that, got it?" She raised her finger towards Yang.

It didn't seem to impress her as she just rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes." She opened the doors for the two, watching them step out. "Now go out and have some fun, if you still remember how to, princess."

"What?! What does that me-" Weiss was cut short as the blonde just slammed the doors behind her.

"Is she always like this?" Yang raised a brow as she looked down at Pearl.

The bunny girl just smiled sheepishly and shrugged, Yang sure seemed to be a very interesting person and most definitely different from both Weiss and Blake.

oooOOOooo

Yang took a deep breath as she once more looked at the small room, she didn't feel nervous, quite the opposite. She was excited, for some reason this task filled her with excitement. Perhaps not all of it, as her eyes lingered over the younger cat girl next to the window, but hopefully, she'll be able to do something about that specific thing.

"So are things around here as difficult to maintain as Weiss is making them out to be?" Her eyebrow rose as she glanced at the bunny girl, her smile growing a bit as she noticed her ears perking up as Pearl understood that she was being addressed.

"Not really, I don't think so? I think aunt Weiss is just worried, she's always that. Worried I mean. Although she's a different kind of worried than aunt Blake, um… Aunt Weiss actually called it something, a different word that's not really worried but something else." Pearl frowned as she tried to remember the word.

"Paranoid?" Yang offered with a chuckle.

"That's the word!" Pearl's red eyes shone brightly as she nodded her head a few times.

"She can be that, yeah. So do you need anything?" She was about to face the main reason she was here, as such she wanted to get everything out of the way before starting. Not that she meant anything bad by that, naturally, but still Pearl was seemingly fine, so if she didn't have any basic needs, she could move on to face the youngest of the two.

"No, I don't think so." Pearl shook her head, although she was starting to grow worried as she noticed that Yang eyed her sister more and more, she understood from Weiss's previous explanation that the blonde girl was here to try and talk Sapphire out of her little… Whatever it is she has gotten herself into.

"Alright." Was all that Yang said as she slowly started to move towards the other of the two sisters. Sapphire was just kneeling on a chair to make up for her short height, looking through the window like a hawk, on a lookout for something or someone.

"Hey there." The blonde offered as she finally stood next to the girl. She was greeted with silence, as the girl didn't even glance at her.

"You know it's impolite to ignore people, especially when they say hi to you." She didn't try to sound too disapproving, as she wanted to test the waters with the girl as she hoped that it could be solved without having to reach for the extreme solutions.

It seemed to work as Sapphire looked up, her smile fading a bit as she looked into those dark blue orbs. She understood, at least partially, what dwelled behind them. "Hello." Was all she offered before looking back through the window.

"So what are you looking out for?" She continued to drill the girl with her little questions. She of course knew, but she had to play from point to point, no skipping.

"For mom, she will soon come for us and take us back home." The girl answered and Yang noticed how sure she was of her own words.

"Right, do you need anything while you wait? Something to drink? Are you hungry?" She was disappointed, she wouldn't fix this without reaching for some extreme methods.

"No." Came a simple reply, although at least there was a reply, meaning it wasn't completely lost. She just had to play her cards right.

"Alright, if you need anything just call me." She waited for a few seconds for any sort of reply, a nod or anything, but once none came, she decided to walk away, leaving the girl to her watch.

She noticed that Pearl was observing them, it was natural of course, she would do the same if something happened to Ruby… And maybe some punching and other things, but there would be worry and careful observation of the potential solution. Only the best for your family.

"Hey Pearl." She kneeled next to the bunny girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What I'm about to ask you, I want your honest answer, alright?"

The bunny girl just nodded, not sure what was about to be asked. Was it about her sister? Her family? Would the question involve something she shouldn't say? About Blake or Weiss. The more her young mind spun it around inside her head the more worried she was.

"Do you trust me?" Yang asked, no longer smiling and instead of wearing a serious expression, her lilac eyes intently staring into her eyes.

Of course, her first instinct was to say yes, why shouldn't she? Yang was friends with Weiss and Blake, they trusted her enough to make her come here and take care of them, not only that but it was their idea to trust Yang with helping Sapphire…

...But did she really trust this person? Someone, she meets for the second time? Perhaps if the circumstances were different she would still say yes, but it was about Sapphire and that was perhaps the most treasured thing she had, her sister.

"No." She answered dryly, which made the blonde smile.

"Thank you for being honest with me. You're a very honest bunny, you know that? I could see it all forming inside your head into that simple answer." Yang grinned, not wanting to make this discussion too serious, even if the topic was.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I know how it is to be the older sister, remember Ruby? She's my younger sibling. I would give my arm for her if I had to." She chuckled not to make the last bit of her sentence too morbid. "I also know that if she had any issues and she needed an outside help I would make sure that whoever it is that offered the help wouldn't mess it up." She paused, allowing for her words to sink in.

Pearl just nodded slowly, assuming that the blonde wasn't yet done with her little speech.

"I also think that while Weiss or Blake might have talked with you about it, I still need to ask you if you trust me enough, or are you willing to risk giving me that trust to try and help Sapphire. It's alright if you don't, nobody will be mad at you and if you won't accept it, we'll simply start looking for a different method. So don't feel pressured, alright?" She wanted to pet the girl but decided against it. Part of it, admittedly, was because of the pair of long ears she had yet she understood this was not the time and place for such gestures.

"Do you promise to make Sapphire better?" Pearl spoke in a whisper now, it was clearly too much for her young mind to process, all this responsibility, a burden she carried. And deep down she knew that however heavy it was, she had to endure this for Sapphire. She was the last person that she had. She would not fail her.

"You offered me honesty, so I'll do the same. I promise I'll do my best, but I can't promise I'll manage to fix her." Yang lowered her gaze for a moment, she would love to be able to fulfill the promise that Pearl asked her of, but she also knew that it wasn't time for empty promises, sugar-coated lies. What was required here was the cold truth.

"I… I trust you, I trust you enough to let you help Sapphire. Please." The blonde respected this girl, while initially, she was just sorry for the two of them, clearly from the story she was told from both Weiss and Blake, she respected Pearl for not only enduring all this but staying as strong as she was. For her age? That was formidable.

"Alright, I want you to go to the other room and no matter what, don't come out, alright? If you hear Sapphire cry or scream, just… Don't react. Trust me, I won't hurt your sister. But it's a very sensitive subject and I want to be sure I'll be able to handle it fully and without any outside influence that might complicate everything." This was asking a lot, especially the screaming and crying part, but once more Yang decided that tonight would be filled with cold, harsh truths.

Just as predicted that had an effect on the girl, as her ears raised up and her eyes went wide. Still, after a moment she nodded. "Alright, should I go there now?"

"Yes, I promise to do my best." With one last nod, the bunny girl slowly moved towards the second room, the bedroom of this small apartment. She paused for a moment as she reached the doors, looking back over her shoulder to glance at Sapphire and later Yang, the second giving her a nod. With that she disappeared behind the doors, locking them behind herself.

With that done, Yang took another deep breath. This might be one of the more difficult challenges since she joined the academy.

She took off her brown jacket and threw it onto the couch, leaving her in nothing but a yellow crop top with her emblem. It was sad to admit that this was part of the preparation but she would rather not ruin her favorite jacket.

With that done she once more approached the cat girl kneeling on a chair by the window. "So did you spot her yet?" She smiled, even though she knew the answer to that question.

"No." Came a simple reply from the younger cat girl.

"When do you think she will come?" Yang peered through the window and onto the street. She was wondering if she would notice Blake and Weiss somewhere or would they be already too far away. There was also the possibility they just went in some different direction, that cat still hasn't said what she was up to for the Weiss date.

"Soon." Another short answer from Sapphire, it was clear for Yang why those answers were so short because the girl didn't know and the vaguer she was the better it was for her. Now she had to drill at the right moment and at the right place, if she hit the wrong spot this would all go to waste. No going back once she decides to make her move.

"What if she won't come at all? Will you just wait here forever?" Yang inquired.

"She will." Came the younger girl's retort

"She won't."

"She will."

"She won't."

"She will!"

"How do you know?" Yang waited for the girl to raise her voice, she never was good at this, this whole manipulation, still it was good she was handling a child, it shouldn't be that hard to make her sing as she played… Or was that dance?

"Because she promised." The girl moved her eyes away from the window, her cold stare rivaling that of Weiss's.

"Really? And did she said that she would be back now?" Yang had to keep herself from showing too much of her sarcasm. That wasn't the point, if that showed, the girl could just build a wall against her drilling.

"No." The girl answered but it lacked that same confidence it had from before. The girl was still sounding as if she was sure of it all, but it started to lose her stubborn momentum. That was a good sign, which increased the stakes for Yang, as the further she got, the more she could lose if she screwed up.

"So how do you know?" She ignored the cold stare of the girl and looked through the window.

"Because I know!" The girl raised her voice and as Yang peered at her she noticed her frowning now, no longer having a semi-neutral expression from before.

"And how will she know where to look for you?" She once more glanced at the streets, while it was still pretty busy down below, most folks were heading home to rest after a full day of work.

"Because… Because she will be looking for us and when I'll spot her I'll call her." As if reminded of that, the cat girl leaned forward to glance at the streets, her expression showcasing the full focus she could offer for such a task as watching out for someone.

"Will you recognize her?" This question had the effect she hoped for, as the girl didn't respond for a few seconds, only to offer an even less confident response.

"Yes." It was simple, yet unlike previous short answers it was also more shallow, more undermined from all the drilling Yang was doing so far.

"Alright, well, describe her to me so I'll be able to help you out." She offered with a smile as she glanced through the window pretending to do just that, help the girl.

"She…" The girl paused and even Yang could hear that she started to breathe in and out at a quicker pace. "She had white… No, Black hair or white… And rabbit ears… Or that was the dad I think. She had cat ears. Maybe." Desperation, Yang heard the desperation in the girl's voice, as if to grasp anything that could help her, any sort of memory that her young mind could bring forth that wasn't distorted, that could offer a clear image.

"Sapphire, she won't come."

"Shut up."

"She left you and Pearl."

"Shut up."

"She lied to you when she promised to come get you one day."

"Shut up!"

"Sapphire."

"..."

"She won't come."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The cat girl didn't just raise her voice by now, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged herself at Yang who expected nothing less as the cat girl reached her breaking point. She captured her in her arms, embracing her tightly, more so that she wouldn't hurt herself than anything.

Sapphire trashed inside her arms, as she tried to scratch and bite, kick and punch at the blonde, the one person that decided to march in and break the sweet illusion that she had. The lie that brews itself on a single memory of an empty promise. How dare she do this? Wasn't she and Pearl through enough?

Each time a more serious damage, as serious as a small cat girl could make with her teeth and nails, could be done to her, there was a soft and dull yellow shine, as her aura took the damage instead. It was nothing of course, but she rather not appear all scratched and with bite marks, both for the sake of Blake and Weiss, as well as not wanting to have any visible marks for later when the cat girl calms down.

This scene lasted for a few moments, although even the emotionally fueled girl was still just that, a small girl who wouldn't have too much energy to fully wail on Yang for too long and soon she started to calm down, her rage and anger replaced with sadness as she started to sob within the blonde's arms.

Yang sighed softly at that as she settled down on the couch, cradling the small girl in her arms. She hated herself for having to do this but this is all she ever knew how to do apparently. She knew she had to hurt herself and do things that would hurt her to make stuff better. Just like her fighting style. Sadly this also hurt this innocent creature and that was the worse. If it was just her pain that was nothing, she could deal with that, who cares right? But this was way worse. Yet she knew it had to be done and that neither Weiss or Blake could have done it. Such was her sacrifice in all of this.

One of her hands reached up to gently pet the girl's hair and ears. "Shh." She gently rocked back and forth as she held the girl.

"W-Why did she go? Why didn't she take us with her?" Came a very soft question, something that Yang didn't really predict, thinking that the girl would be too tired to speak, yet here she was asking questions. Still, her voice was hoarse from the previous screaming and crying.

Yang leaned away enough to be able to look at the girl's tear-soaked face. "Sometimes some people don't understand what great gifts they were gifted with."

"I just want to go home." Yang wasn't sure if the girl even heard her and if that was the response to what she said, but she hoped that at least just the sound of her voice would help.

"I know, Sapphire. I know that I'm no one to you, I know that Weiss and Blake might be no one to you. But you need to remember that you have someone still with you. Someone who hasn't abandoned you, who didn't leave you. Someone that was worried about you the whole time you thought your mom would come. While you tried to look at something you didn't have, you missed on what you already had. On what you should focus and not reach for things outside of your reach." Yang moved her fingers to brush aside some of the hair from the girl's forehead that got glued to it with all the tears.

She looked up and just as expected Pearl was peeking through the door, Yang decided that this was a good opportunity to not simply tell, but show the girl who she was talking about as she very gently tilted the cat girl's head so she could see her sister's face.

Since all eyes were on her, Pearl decided to leave her hiding place and slowly approached the two, not sure what to expect. She heard her sister screaming and crying, something she had to keep herself from running out of the room to see if she could help just because she promised and just because she decided to trust this person she knew as Yang. And now here she was, in the aftermath of it all, not sure what to expect.

Once Pearl was in front of them, Yang could feel the cat girl in her arms trying to move away which she allowed, although she still kept her hands close by in case the girl would fall, which was a good idea since once the black haired girl stood on her own, she wobbled dangerously close to falling down, yet no outside intervention was necessary and once some initial balance was obtained by her, Sapphire threw herself onto her sister, hugging her tightly.

That surprised the bunny girl, although she seemed to endure the tackle and didn't fall down. She instinctively hugged her sister back once she felt her arms around herself, keeping her steady as she felt her being still shaken up from the previous scene. She looked up at Yang who just smiled at her and for once she understood, as she smiled back and her arms would hug the girl a bit tighter.

Yang let out a tired sigh, this was exhausting. She would gladly take on a horde of Grimm instead of doing this again… Although it was satisfying if only to see Pearl's happy smile. She rested her head against the couch and glanced at the ceiling. Hopefully, the other black and white pair will have an equally happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I each time remind myself that I don't need to explain myself after every story, I think that this time such explanation is necessary.
> 
> The issue here is of course that I went the short way with Sapphire. I don't think such a situation could be solved in such a way, but I decided to go with this because it was really difficult to go on with such situation in the story, and if I wanted to go deeper into this sort of issue and how to solve it with some realistic measures I would just depress myself. I taped into psychology just barely due to my degree, but even then it was not a fun time. I mean those people are doing great work, it's just the things they deal with is… Not fun.
> 
> Also in case, anyone accuses me that I introduce an issue and then fix it up immediately, the entire idea behind Sapphire's thing was mostly to let Yang shine. With Weiss and Blake I had way more time to form this little family by joining them and the two girls, but with Yang, I had to do something that would be a bit faster but also believable. So here we are. You can tell me how much I failed… Or succeded. Or both if that makes sense.
> 
> Outside of that, there's also how the girls act. I really have difficulties with trying to hit any sort of sweet spot on how children their age would act, especially considering the circumstances. So add that to the Sapphire issue and well… there's a big mess I was most likely not prepared to handle from a writers perspective. And I feel a bit guilty about this since I always try to do a little bit of research if I'm tapping into something that I am not that knowledgeable with… Yet here I couldn't. So there we go.
> 
> Still, it is what it is and I hope you enjoyed it. It is, after all, a story and a story can have a bit different laws and rules than the real world.


	21. The play: part one

"-ean." … Weiss blinked as she saw the door being shut right in front of her face. Her shock was soon replaced with anger as she stomped her feet. "That barbarian! I'll show her what it means to shut a door in front of my face." She reached towards the door handle just in time to suddenly have her arm grabbed and being dragged away from the apartment. "Eh?! Blake! What are you doing!"

"I'm preventing you from making a scene." Came a simple reply from the cat Faunus.

"She shut the door in front of my face! Why shouldn't I tell her what I think about her lack of manners." Came a grumpy response from Weiss, while she didn't like the fact that she couldn't do just that, she did follow Blake, although it was a mystery if it was because of her grip on her arm or because she already gave up on the idea.

"I think she was trying to make a point, Weiss." Blake was amused by this situation, she wasn't sure if Weiss was just playing it up at that point or was this really how she felt towards the blonde. Perhaps a half and half? Maybe it was her way of dealing with her anxiety, stress or anger… Or all of them in mixed proportions. Whatever it was, she couldn't help but smile. It was cute, it was so… Weiss.

"She could make it in a much more polite way hmf." Weiss pouted and crossed her arms, to which the cat girl just giggled.

"Maybe, but she still did it in her way. Didn't you trust her with the girls because of her experience with Ruby? And now you're doubting her?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked at the shorter girl.

"Well… It's different." At that point, Weiss just sounded like a stubborn child, but Blake was more than happy to play along.

"And how is it different?" It was hard for her to hide the big smile that wanted to appear on her lips.

"You know, there are two of them and Sapphire is having her own issues and..." The more Weiss spoke, the quieter her voice became.

"Mhm?" Blake nudged her to continue, wrapping one arm around the white-haired girl.

"And I'm worried about them." Blake had to really focus to hear that last part, whispered as if it was the most embarrassing, or perhaps most treasured secret that Weiss had. It did tip the scales as Blake turned to face Weiss and suddenly hugged the girl, confusing her for the second time in such a short span of time.

"B-Blake what are you doing?!" Weiss was too surprised to either try and push her away or to hug her back, just standing there with the other girl's arms around her.

"Hugging you." Came a simple reply

"I can… I can feel that! What got into you so suddenly?" Weiss wasn't sure what to do, they were still in the corridor of the apartment complex and it would be embarrassing to be found out like this, just hugging in the middle of the hallway.

"It's because you're… Y-You're cute." Blake mumbled out, the cat girl could feel her cheeks grow heated in her own words.

"Eh?! Blake doesn't say things like that, it's embarrassing. Come on, someone will see us, let go!" She tried to gently push the cat girl away, which after a moment Blake caved in and released the girl from her arms.

"I just wanted to be a bit honest with my feelings." The cat Faunus rubbed her arm as she blushed, she did notice that Weiss was equally, if not more, flustered by her actions, perhaps it showed more because of her more pale complexion?

The Schnee girl just lets out a deep sigh as she looked to the side, an annoyed expression on her face. "It can't be helped I guess, just please remember that while we told Yang and Ruby, we can't be too open with it in the public." Blake understood and she wasn't mad, especially since the blush lingered on Weiss's face, which meant that once more she was simply dealing with her emotional turmoil in her own way, that sprung her smile back onto her lips as she nodded.

"Alright, I promise I'll behave." With a nod, she offered her hand to the girl. "Is holding hands with your friend seen as a bad thing?" She inquired.

Weiss was reluctant but she shook her head after a few seconds of consideration. "No, it's alright I think." She took her offered hand and they both began to walk once more down the hallway. Blake squeezed the other girl's hand happily.

Perhaps she did act a bit odd, but who would blame her? She was happy. Everything worked out, her love was returned, her friends understood and the two girls she saved were in good hands, as close to a family as they could hope for.

This made her feel...giddy? Was this how it felt? It was the opposite of how her life was up to a certain point. This time her love wasn't based on ideals, but on feelings, she was sure of it. Her friends weren't mostly just associates of the group she belonged to. Her actions towards helping her kind weren't guided by anger, but by love. She had to stop herself from chuckling at her own thoughts, but it was true. It felt...Different, even if she just saved her kind one life at a time… Well, two lives to be exact.

Nothing could go wrong.

oooOOOooo

They moved through the streets in silence, while Blake thought about it as a very comfortable one, Weiss wasn't so sure about it. Perhaps the silence between them wasn't an issue, but she was far from being so carefree as Blake at the moment. She still wasn't sure if she really shared the same feeling as Blake, while it was clear for her that she saw the Faunus girl as a friend, there was a thin line between friendship and love in which Weiss didn't want to make the mistake if only out of respect for Blake's feelings.

Then there were other things to consider, her friends, family, Pearl, and Sapphire. It all would be a secret from the outside world to a certain point, a point that was located far in the future for both of them. Understanding her own feeling was crucial so that both of them could be happy.

"Weiss? You look like something's on your mind." Blake's words broke her train of thoughts as she looked up at the other girl's concerned face.

"It's nothing, just… Thinking." She responded, there was no point in hiding that fact, although she should consider how much could she tell Blake.

"About?" The cat girl inquired further.

"Us." She offered a simple answer, Blake blushed and looked away, and while at first, she smiled it was soon replaced with a soft and sad sigh.

"Weiss." She started, the same smile from before once more on her lips. "Whatever you think of this, of us and… Whatever might the future hold? I just want you to enjoy yourself this evening. I'll accept any answer you'll give me after this because I trust you and I'm just happy that you know how I feel, and that I shared it with you." Weiss was a bit taken back by such considerate words, but what was there to be surprised of? Blake was more experienced in this sort of thing, wasn't she? She shook her head, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to just enjoy herself for the evening.

"You still didn't tell me where we're even going, Blake." She looked up to see the cat girl put on a thoughtful expression.

"Mmm… A theater, I have tickets for a live show." Blake smiled proudly.

"I… See, is it because you think I'm too boring for normal movies?" Weiss smirked, deciding that it wouldn't be bad to gamble on a bit of a banter between them.

"We go there plenty with the girls I thought that we could share something special, something I doubt you'd do with Ruby or Yang even." She watched the girl rub her neck as she said that, offering a shrug afterward.

"I'm just teasing, Blake. I'd gladly see this spectacle. What's the name? Perhaps I heard about it?" Or seen it so she could focus a tiny bit on her issue.

"Huntress and the Grimm." Blake glanced at her curiously, most likely to see if she already seen it or at least heard about it, and to judge if her choice of the show was correct. Luckily for the cat girl, she hasn't seen anything called like that, although it did sound familiar.

"Huntress and the Grimm? Doesn't that sound a bit like beauty and the beast?" She inquired, it was her turn to grow curious about the topic.

"Well, it's apparently a retelling or just a show in which they were inspired by that but modified it to… You know, include hunters and Grimms." Blake shrugged. "I'm not sure, it just sounded interesting, I'll be honest I didn't have time to research much and I wanted for it to be something special or at least not a common date experience."

Blake's words made her smile, although it slowly melted as she was reminded once more of what they were having right now, a date. "I look forward to it, Blake. I'm curious about the theme so if anything you already managed to pick something that peaked my interest."

"I'll take that victory." Blake chuckled and with that topic out of the way, the previous silence once more lingered between them, and while Weiss tried to, she couldn't clear her mind from the annoyances of her own doubts and worries.

oooOOOooo

"Phew, here we are," Blake announced as they approached a big building, it was standing out from the apartments and stores around with its wide entrance and the billboards announcing some plays, one of them most likely the one they were to see. "I should have ordered us a taxi, shouldn't I?" Blake continued as she rubbed her neck.

"I don't mind a walk." Weiss smiled, deciding that it wasn't an appropriate time to tease the cat girl. "Is there some sort of dress code?" She raised a brow as she glanced at the other girl.

"Oh no, don't worry, besides you always look fancy." Blake beamed her a smile, and while it did make her feel nice to be complimented, that wasn't exactly what she had on mind.

"I mean… Well, you know. Your outfit. While I'm alright with it I'm not sure how well it would do in any "fancy" environment." Weiss was glad she didn't offend the other girl, as she just shrugged.

"I could always tell them its a style from somewhere else. But even if, this place doesn't have any dress code, as long as it's not offending anyone." She started to move towards the entrance, digging into her pocket with her free hand. "Come on, the show will start soon."

It took them perhaps ten to fifteen minutes before they were seated in their spots. Weiss was wondering where Blake could get tickets for such nice spots in such a short time. The room was almost completely filled by the time they got in and their seats were somewhere in the middle, just enough to hear everything and not to have their necks cranked up to see the spectacle.

Soon the lights slowly faded and the spotlights started to illuminate the stage before them, Weiss felt oddly excited as the show was about to start.

oooOOOooo

_The curtain went up, revealing a single table with three older men around it. All of the furniture was made out of wood which could keep up with the age of all three man combined. Each sat in a specific place so that the audience could easily tell which one was which and who was speaking. There was one on the left, one on the center and one on the right._

"Our last idea did not work, I say we must leave this cursed place!" The left elder spoke, his voice while worn out still carried some of the power he once had to have in his youth. He seemed annoyed as he eyed the other two with anger.

"And where exactly will we go? Grimms are everywhere you old fool, ain't the devil you know better than to stumble upon worse fiend?" The right elder slammed his fist against the wooden table, the furniture creaked as if it was to collapse over the surprising power that the elder man could still dish out. It swayed for a moment before once more becoming stable.

"Mayor, why aren't you saying anything!" The right one turned his attention from the man that was seated on the left side of the table.

"Yes, tell us! What shall we do? What's your idea to solve this issue." The left one did the same as his counterpart, focusing his attention on the man in the center.

_The lights that illuminated the stage dimmed, leaving only a single spotlight which focused its light on the old man in the center._

"You both speak wise, it is why you are part of this small council that our village has. Both of you understand that we need to think about our small community and to minimize the risk." The man's voice was perhaps the most weary-sounding, both of the previous men seemed like a young man compared to him, if not in appearance than by how tired his voice sounded.

_An additional spotlight illuminated the left man._

"Where will we go if we listen to your advice? If we move further north than we'll be too close to the mountains where the bandits live if we move south than we'll be surrounded by marshes. So the west you have the cursed castle and east is where the land meets the ocean." The elder in the center focused his gaze on the left man.

_The spotlight that illuminated the man on the left faded, instead replaced by another that showed the right elder._

"Yet what else is there to do? We tried everything, our young man bravely marched and tried to battle the beast, we tried trickery or even to appease the beast. All to nothing. We cannot afford any more loses, be it in people or our shrinking supplies." This time the center elder focused his gaze on the man that was on the right.

_The additional spotlight dimmed, leaving just the_ _man in the middle_ _illuminated._

"No, my friends. We need a different approach. What we need is a hunter to aid us."

_The lighting came back to illuminate the whole stage once more._

Both left and the right man stood up from their chairs, both of them turning towards the man in the middle.

"This is an outrage! Hunters ask for an insane amount of payment!"

"Not to say some of them are bandits in disguise."

"It's even rumored by the merchants how well they can fight, it's not natural, what if they become the new nuisance of our village?!"

"Silence! Silence I say!" The man in the middle started to hit the table with an open palm, the furniture would sway a few times but still endure the punishment. Both men on each side would calm down and sit down in their respective places.

"We have no choice but to risk it, besides rumors are spread with vile intentions, while they might have a seed of truth, I thought you two old fools are smarter than to blindly believe in everything the merchants gossip about and then gets twisted in the inn." The man in the middle looked at the other two with disapproving eyes. "If neither of you has any other idea, then it's settled. Our village will be visited by a hunter."

_The stage went dark_

oooOOOooo

As the stage was quickly prepared for a different scene, Weiss leaned towards Blake. "What… Age is this supposed to take place?"

"I think it's not defined, I haven't seen any real description that specified it. Why?" Blake raised a brow as she whispered back at Weiss.

"Just curious, were hunters ever perceived as such? You know, greedy or dangerous?" She frowned, she never heard of anything like that, then again it's hard to say what's in mind of people who chosen to live outside of safety just because they were stubborn.

"Maybe? Maybe those small villages outside of big walls sometimes think that a single hunter makes a mess and they gain such opinion. It's easy to get a bad reputation, harder to clean it up." Blake shrugged.

Weiss just nodded, she very much understood that… How hard it was to cleanse bad reputation and make the family… No, that wasn't the time to think about that, she shook her head and focused on the stage just in time, as the lights went back on.

oooOOOooo

_The lights came back on, there were some models of buildings and even a fake crowd made out of cardboard, only two people were really in the fake crowd that was fitted in the background, with the three elders as the main focus. While they still stood in the same position as the last scene, now they had a different colored vest to make it easier to distinguish them. The middle elder had a red vest, he was the mayor of the town. The left elder had a black vest on, he wanted to leave the place in the previous scene. The right elder wore a white vest, he wanted to stay even if they would need to live close to a cursed castle._

"Where is the hunter that you said would come? Is he late?" The man wearing the white vest asked he was clearly annoyed by this entire ordeal.

"And why do we have to be here, shouldn't he just came in, do his job and leave?" The man wearing the black vest added.

"We are here to greet a guest that we invited, be it a hunter or not. Did you forgot your manners?" Mayor addressed all of their comments in a calm way.

"Manners become secondary when your life is in danger." The left elder crossed his arm as if to challenge the oldest of all three of them.

"It what differs us from beasts and bandits, or are you suggesting that we should start robbing people that move through our village?" Their arguing was abruptly stopped.

_From the speakers, a sound of a horse and what could be a carriage could be heard. It stopped as the sound got louder, indicating that it was close to the crowd._

"There he is!" A man from the crowd yelled.

"Will the hunter bring us salvation or ruination?!" This time it was the woman from the crowd.

"Silence! Everyone, please be quiet!" The mayor turned towards the crowd, and then to look in the direction where the carriage presumably stopped.

_The lights went off for a moment, as there were slow footsteps on the stage, once the character that the footsteps belonged to came close enough to the other characters, a single spotlight illuminated her. The character was wearing a thick, brown cloak that disguised her entire body with a hood that left her face a mystery. Soon the character spoke, a voice belonging to a woman echoed from the stage._

"I am Helia Centris, a young huntress. I came to this village in the middle of nowhere because I was told that those people need help. I saw a messenger from their village ask and at some point even beg for help. I am not sure why other hunters and huntresses turned the messenger down. Was it because he did not offer a good enough pay? Was it because this village was too far into the wild? Did they not care? I do not know. But I wanted to help, my very first mission, my blade would finally prove useful and help those in need."

_Once the woman finished her monologue, the lights came back on, as if the world stopped when she was speaking, only for time to resume once she was done._

"Welcome to our village, we prepared a room in the inn for you, since the journey had to be tiring. After you have rested we'll meet with you in the town hall and discuss the issue in greater detail." The mayor greeted the newcomer with a friendly tone of voice.

"Why the cloak? It speaks of secrecy and secrets." The elder wearing a white vest spoke, his tone cold and suspicious.

The cloaked figure would drop her disguise, revealing a young woman, she was of a medium height and of a slim build. Her hair was blond and she had it tied up into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her expression was filled with determination and energy usually associated with young people at the start of their career. She wore a brown leather armor. Under the armor was a dark yellow blouse with puffy short sleeves that covered half of her biceps. She wore long, leather gloves that would cover her arms up till half of the forearm, her right glove didn't have fingers. She had what seemed to be black combat boots and light olive pants, most likely from a similar, sturdy material that her armor was. Lastly on her back was a scabbard holding the huntresses weapon, a sword that judging from the size of it, would require her to use both hands to wield.

That made everyone besides the mayor gasp in surprise.

"A girl?"

"She's so young."

"Can this be a hero to save us?!"

"What is the meaning of this, mayor? You agreed for a young single maiden to come here and solve our problem? She'll die just like the rest that tried to stop the beast!" The elder wearing a black vest protested while he was turned towards the oldest of the three, his finger was pointing at the girl.

"We can discuss that later, for now, let the girl rest. This evening, when the moon will be high in the sky, we'll discuss this in the town hall together with the Huntress."

oooOOOooo

The stage went dark once more as the props were changed quickly for the next scene, Weiss took that opportunity to lean towards Blake. "Is it trying to portray the villagers as sexist?"

"I think it's more about her being inexperienced, although who knows? Maybe a little bit. I'm glad they didn't make her a Faunus." Weiss raised a brow at her response.

"Why is that? Wouldn't that be better?" She inquired as she glanced over the cat girl.

"Symbolism should be subtle, not ham-fisted like it is nowadays, especially with Faunus. We get it, we're a minority, so by chance humans will be in any leading roles or positions. Putting a Faunus just because it's a Faunus serves no purpose, especially if they make it painfully obvious that it's all for the sake of showing some sort of equality." Weiss could see that Blake clenched her fist, wincing at the gesture.

"Blake, you can relax, I mean like you said they didn't do anything like that, right? So it's all good." She reached to gently pat the black haired girl's shoulder, which seemed to have the effect she hoped for, as Blake let out a soft sigh and nodded, her hand relaxing.

"I know, just there are three types of people that try to do something about this. One belongs to white fang that thinks they can solve everything with violence, one that they think if they push Faunus in your face they'll make everyone suddenly love my people. Then you have me and… To be honest? I'm not sure anymore." The cat girl shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Weiss wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing, there was always a sane group in anything, a middle ground for the other two, right?

"We can talk about this some other time, alright? It's not as much of a sad topic as it's… Difficult, and we're here to have some fun, right?" Blake smiled at her, and Weiss wondered how much of that smile was fake, and how much of it was genuine. Still, she just nodded not wanting to further upset the other girl. A few moments later the next scene would begin.

oooOOOooo

_Lights came on, illuminating the same room from before, the elders sitting like they did in the first scene, soon there's a loud knocking sound._

"Enter." The mayor called out, and the huntress came in with her gear, no longer covering her body in the cloak from before.

"Good evening." The girl bowed politely to the three man.

"I'm afraid we came to a bit of an impasse, while I trust your skills, I fear I'm the only one that does so." The oldest of them spoke.

"How can a young girl like you help us with a beast that terrorized us for so long, many of good man died to it, are you saying you're better than they were?" The man on the right became more and angrier the more he spoke.

The girl shrugged and suddenly took out her sword, as she wielded it in one hand, she pointed the sword towards the trio. While the two younger of the three were surprised by that, the real shock came when the sword suddenly went ablaze. "Could any of those men do this?"

"T-That's the thing the hunters can do! She really is a hunter!" The man on the left, the one wearing a black west said as he pointed towards the girl.

"That's my semblance, yes." The blade would go back to normal, as she sheathed the blade.

"Having tools is one thing, but how are we sure you know how to use them?" The elder on the right seemed to calm down after his previous outburst.

"Your suspicions are annoying, then give me a test and I'll prove my worth." The girl crossed her arms.

As if expecting this, the mayor continued just as soon as Helia spoke her words. "There is a pack of Beowolfwulf's that seem to often approach our northern fields. While there weren't any casualties, we would be grateful if it remained that way.'

"Very well, tomorrow I should be back and the Beowolfwulf's will be dead, after that you'll fill me in with your cursed castle problem." The girl didn't wait to respond, as she moved to leave the scene. Both the black and white vest wearing man looked at each other, suspicious over the mayor's sudden proposal, yet remaining quiet.

oooOOOooo

The next segment of the spectacle was… Interesting. Not that it was bad, far from it, but it was something Weiss didn't expect, although it won't be a lie if she didn't admit to not really being able to imagine how they could do a fighting scene in a theater. She rested her elbow against the armrest of the seat with her head leaning into her head. She soon felt Blake do the same, as she felt the cat girl's head gently touch her own. It was surprising for a few reasons, the biggest of them all was how little did she care for that, as in not being bothered by it that is. Maybe she relaxed for the first time in… Forever? Or she was just too tired to remain tense. It was such an awful pose to have in a place like this, maybe a bit disrespectful but she didn't care. For once she could use money as an opportunity to do whatever, as she bought the tickets and could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't do anything to disrupt the spectacle… Well technically Blake bought them but it still counted. Was she overthinking things again? Just after thinking about relaxing, that blossomed a smile onto her lips.

As for the stage, there was currently a fight scene or something that was supposed to be a fight scene. It was the actress playing the Huntress and three man that had their skin painted black and were wearing masks similar to those of the White Fang, which made her wonder if Blake was bothered by it, although at a single glance she couldn't say if the cat girl was at all phased by it, nor did she make a comment about it.

The scene itself was composed of a very aggressive dance combined with some acrobatic performance, which was nice and logical, while still impressive and requires some work, it wasn't as intimidating and dangerous as trying to make a proper fight scene. It was one of those things that young kids would be impressed with, while teenagers would think it's lame. As for her or any other adults? It's either not something they enjoy or they'd be impressed at the level of performance. She was the latter, both the idea and the execution was entertaining enough.

She gently applied some pressure against Blake's head to get her attention, which seemed to work as the cat girl hummed in question. "Think that the girls would enjoy a theater show?"

Blake chuckled at that. "You're incredible, you know that?" Weiss blinked at the answer, was that sarcasm she heard?

"What… Do you mean?" This complete topic change confused her, as her attention moved fully to Blake.

"You're thinking about them even in the context of what we're doing right now." The Faunus girl chuckled again, clearly amused. Although Blake's attitude put her in a little bit of an anxious mood.

"Is that bad?" Was it? She wasn't growing obsessed, correct? She would never want to turn into someone who's hurting those that she cares about by being overprotective.

"No, it's sweet." Weiss blinked as she felt… A Nuzzle? It was soft, but she could definitely feel the other girl nuzzle against her gently before settling back into the leisured position from before, with their heads touching. While initially, it set her cheeks ablaze, it soon made her let out a soft sigh. She was sure that Blake could hear it, but once more the other girl didn't really make any comment about it. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, all of it.

oooOOOooo

_As the Beowolf scene ended, there was a short fade out to change the scene props, soon after everything was set, the lights would come back on to illuminate the scene. Once more it was a single table with three elders sitting at the table. They were doing so in silence till there was a loud knock or rather banging on the doors._

"Huh?! Come in!" The mayor called out, and soon the huntress came into the scene, carrying what were three heads of Beowolfwolf's, looking closer to the real thing than the disguised man from the scene before. The girl throws the heads onto the table, making all three of the elders jump up and away from them.

"You slew the beasts and it isn't even the morning yet!" One of them called out.

"Is there hope?" The other one followed up.

"Silence, silence, please. Huntress, you came here and gave us hope that you might free us of this cursed existence under the shadow of the castle. While some of us doubted your abilities, you've proved them wrong. Let me explain what we ask of you since it's not an easy task. You must venture into the castle and find a way to lift the curse, killing the beast will do nothing, as it's said that the beast will come back to life as if nothing happened. We'll understand if it's too much to ask of you since we know that hunters kill the Grimm, they do not undo curses. Tonight rest, at tomorrow you can choose to leave the village and go back from where you came, or travel to the castle to face the beast." The mayor sat down after his long speech, taking a deep breath.

"Fear not elders, I shall venture into the lair of the beast and lift the curse, if it's what's required to get rid of it. Steel or wits, I'll manage to save this village." Huntress would cross her arms in a confident manner, and as the elders exchanged worried glances between each other, the scene would fade away into the darkness.

oooOOOooo

"That was kind of silly, wasn't it?" Blake's soft comment almost avoided her ears.

"Hm? What was?" She glanced with her eyes to the side where Blake was sitting, just barely capturing the sight of her body, yet being too comfortable to move her head in order to do so properly.

"This scene went from zero to one hundred just like that." Weiss could feel Blake shrug a bit.

"I think they had to for the sake of time, it just implies that they were suspicious of her inability to do the job correctly, and once she did convince them, they went like that to make it clear that they were finally okay with it." While the general plot was always clear, there were always things that some people saw and some didn't, or perhaps while they could see the same thing their interpretation would be different. She smiled at that, as it was sort of magical to think about it this way as if everyone took something else out a spectacle like this.

"Mmm… That makes sense, it's weird how live shows are that much different than movies." Blake's thoughtful voice made Weiss roll her eyes as if she just discovered some sort of secret.

"I think they are just more self-aware than movies." Weiss shrugged. Although it did make her think, perhaps not the difference between movies and live shows, but how things go from zero to one hundred… Just like her life did at one point. Maybe shows like this are closer to how it really is than she thought… Both of them thought.

The next part of the show was another action scene, and to her surprise, this was done in a different manner. A very large, Grimm disguised man appeared and they… Danced. A very aggressive tango? Something similar to that dance, but Weiss paid little attention to it, while the music that accompanied it was nice, it also put her in a thoughtful mood and here she was hoping for some distraction. Still, she could at least pretend to be focused on the show while thinking, right? Unless Blake asks her about something show related.

After all, she was to give an answer to Blake once the date was over. To Answer a simple question, if she liked Blake. Of course, that was easy to answer, she did like the cat girl, but it was a different type of like that Blake asked for, the kind that Weiss wasn't sure. One that she could but didn't want to play along if it wasn't honest. It was a horrible situation she got herself into if only because it wasn't her that would get hurt if she made a mistake. It was she played with someone's else heart and she had to make sure that she wouldn't make a mistake.

With that thought, she watched as the Huntress on the scene was finally defeated by the giant Grimm beast, with the scene fading to dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happened, back when I worked on this my exams started combined with other things I was responsible for at the university that made me have to pause working on my writing stuff, which in reality never really stopped. I did upload a few chapters or one-shots here and there, mostly because I find writing them… Easier? It was a bonus stuff for my Whiterose and some other stuff.
> 
> But in the background, I was also working on another Monochrome story, which I'm not sure how to advertise it, as I want to post it fully and not divide it into chapters, but it might be a big one, a short story even. Still, more about that when I'll finish it I guess.
> 
> About this, I decided to divide this chapter into two parts when I noticed that the length of it became longer, while I don't mind posting longer chapters I just thought that posting ANYTHING would be better than prolonging this gods knows for how long.
> 
> Last this is that it took me a bit because I wasn't sure how to make the "Play" inside the story work out, first I wasn't sure how to execute it so it's entertaining in SOME way, and then I was wondering how to make it so that it's not just tell and don't show. I wanted for the show to be a part of the story and I didn't just want for the characters to narrate or conclude what was going on in it, so it took me a bit to figure out, and once I did I meet another wall of having to actually write a mini play if I wanted to make it done in such a way… And this is the best I could come up with, so imagine how horrible the original ideas had to be, terrifying I know. Either way, I hope it's somehow enjoyable or at least works in some way.


	22. The play: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> There will be a big AN at the end of this chapter stating a few things, like the state of this story and such.

_The stage would once more be illuminated showcasing a small bed in which the huntress laid, yet this time she didn't wear her previous outfit, instead of a white sleeveless dress. The room had more furniture, although it was placed randomly just to showcase the fact that it wasn't an empty room and nothing else. The centerpiece was a big table made out of some dark wood and ornamented, surrounded by two massive chairs equally decorated with various ornaments. On top of the table stood a single ceramic, white teapot and a brass candelabra holding two unlit candles._

"Nngh..." Helia grunted as she woke up, slowly raising up and looking around her surrounding. It took her a moment before she sat on the edge of the bed as her hand moved through the bed sheets. Glancing down she didn't find any footwear so she decided to just get up and move around the room barefoot. "Where am I? Is this a dream? Or is this what happens when you die?" She asked out loud.

"You are most likely not dead, young lady." A voice, that of an older woman, echoed through the room.

"Huh?! Who's there! Show yourself!" The huntress got into a fighting stance as she looked around, ready to oppose whoever it was that the voice belonged to.

"Oh my, I'm far too old to wrestle a girl like you, besides I'm in no form to do so."

_It was at that point where the teapot on the table started to gently shake and move, indicating that the voice belonged to it._

"I'm here, on the table. Was your slumber pleasant? It was some time since we had guests so we wanted to ensure that our hospitality was top notch."

"Is this some sort of joke? Who… What are you?" The girl approached the teapot and leaned to look closer at it.

"If not for the circumstances I would have to call you a very rude young lady, but perhaps it is all new for you. Master brought you here when you were unconscious and ordered us to take care of you, we did as ordered, giving you something better to sleep in and preparing a bed for you." The teapot answered.

"N-No, that's not it, although it answers some of my questions. You're a teapot, I mean a talking teapot is what I meant." At that point, the girl moved to one of the chairs and sat on it, although her attention was still focused on the talking ceramic vessel.

"How rude of you to remind her that she's a teapot." The voice was deeper, a male voice that echoed and in timing with the words it said, the brass candelabra started to slightly jump on top of the table.

"You too?! Can you talk as well? What is happening? Did I go crazy?" The huntress moved away from the table, nearly falling from the chair in the process.

"There, there, it's all new to her, no need to be so harsh." The teapot said in a softer voice. "I'm Miss White, and this is mister Brass. We're one of many servants around this castle, although no, not every item in this castle is like us."

"In reality, we were once like you, but the curse got to us, just like it did to the master of this household." The candelabra, or mister Brass, added.

"Ah yes, a true tragedy." The teapot or Miss White sobbed in a very theatrical manner.

"Tragedy? Curse?" The huntress repeated those words, her eyes growing big as she remembered. That's right, there was a curse and perhaps this was the key to solving it or at least part of it. "What curse? Can you tell me about it? What happened?"

"Oh my, it's so nice to see youth being interested in some history, it's rare nowadays, or at least I think it is. We rarely have guests, you see." Mister Brass moved towards the huntress.

"But we shouldn't bore the girl with every little detail, just what really matters, my dear." This time the teapot moved closer, gently nudging the candelabra.

"You see, our master, the one that brought you here, was cursed for his deeds by the gods. We had little time to try and run and avoid such fate. Some of us did, some of us didn't and some simply stayed out of some strange sense of loyalty." Brass explained, although the closer it got to the end, the more clear it became that it had a very sarcastic undertone.

"Oh my, you know I couldn't leave the poor boy alone. It was enough his parents left him to do as he wished and without any moral compass just look what happened. Do you wish for another tragedy to occur?" The teapot turned itself towards the candelabra. Assuming the nose was its front.

"No, no, of course not. My apologies, I just wish none of it would happen in the first place." Mister Brass backed off as his voice had a more apologetic tone.

"What deeds? What did he do?" The banter of the two didn't really interest her, and while she wanted to stay polite to not anger or annoy them, her own patience was starting to run low.

"Oh it was quite terrible, he was left to do as he wished, his parents wealthy but busy. We tried to shape him into a nobleman like his grandparents were but the older he got, the more aware he became of his own status and with that more and more rebellious towards our attempts." There was a clear disappointment in Miss White's words.

"Not being noble or being spoiled shouldn't be something that the gods themselves should intervene, though." Helia frowned, this was really starting to sound as if she was talking with elderly folks.

"He became a ladies' man. He courted countless girls, promised them love, stability, and marriage, then used them and discarded them. All those poor girls. Noble, townsmen and peasant girls." Miss White seemed to be on the brink of tears, her voice growing more and shakier.

"They say that the gods tried to intervene in a much more reasonable manner, the goddess of love came down and took a mortal shell, wanting to give him the taste of his own poison. Yet with how charming he was, he managed to outdo even her, making her fall for him. Yet even the beauty of a goddess couldn't make him change. So once she became heartbroken, she cursed him and his entire household." Mister Brass took over the story, his voice sounding more harshly, like that of a father who spoke of his son's misbehavior. "Although no one but the master is aware of what really happened, the goddess story is just a rumor spread around here."

"But there must be a way to turn it back, right? Every curse has a way to revert it." Helia half asked and half thought out loud.

"There is but..." The candelabra started but was interrupted by the teapot.

"But you shouldn't worry about that, my dear. We'll help you escape this dreadful place as its no place for a pretty thing like you." The huntress frowned at that. Could she escape? Just like that? Was this a trick? But even if she could, should she? She had a mission, her first mission. No matter how crazy all of this was, she had to see it done, for the sake of the village that lived in the shadow of the dark castle.

"No, I came here to undo the curse and I'll do whatever I can to finish my job." While her word was filled with confidence, the silence that followed them started to deflate her determination.

Finally miss White spoke, her voice soft and caring. "It's not something you can just do, my dear. It's also not something that should be described as a job or even a duty or obligation."

As Helia raised her brow, the candelabra decided to decipher miss White's words. "What she's trying to say is that in order to revert the curse a maiden has to fall in love with our master as he is now."

_As soon as the man finished his speech the stage went dark, ending the scene._

oooOOOooo

"It seems like they weren't sure if they wanted to make something for children or adults," Weiss commented quietly.

"Hm? Why? Because of the talking teapot?" Blake raised a brow at that. "It's magic so why not, it doesn't need to be made specifically for children to contain magic."

"You sound like Ruby and her stupid comic books." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Sometimes it's true." The cat girl shrugged at that.

"Perhaps." Her response was more out of reflex than anything, no longer interested in that specific topic. Something else started to occupy her mind. Love wasn't supposed to be a duty or obligation, that was correct. She had to remember that, not that she didn't have it somewhere in the back of her head already but just a reminder, a verbal reminder that she just should feel the love towards Blake, not just… Not just pretend or think she did.

"Hey." Blake nudged her and she raised a brow as she glanced at the Faunus girl. "I didn't say anything wrong, right? I'm sorry if I did." The catgirl's amber eyes looked to the side, guilt slowly brewing behind them.

Weiss wanted to chuckle at how tense and serious about all this Blake was, and not long ago she was being scolded for not having fun. "Blake, it's fine. Will you think I'm mad at you each time I grow silent?" She smiled at her, it did make her happy that the black haired girl was so considerate of her feelings, even if it was a bit over the top from time to time.

oooOOOooo

_The stage remained dark, but suddenly a piano started to play, the sound coming not from the speakers or somewhere backstage, but the stage itself. Soon a single spotlight would illuminate Helia at the edge of the stage, who started to walk closer to the center and close to what seemed to be the source of the music. Suddenly another spotlight appeared on the stage, this time it was illuminated the piano and the man that sat at it. The Beast character from before. His skin was still painted black and he was wearing black pants and shirt, the same Grimm mask covering his face._

_This continued for the next two minutes, as the huntress stood there watching the man play the piano. As soon as he played the final note, the girl clapped her hands._

"That was beautiful!" She commented, but her presence, voice, and clapping just surprised the beast. He quickly stood up and turned around to face the girl. Once more it was apparent of how tall and wide he was, especially compared to her. This made the girl aware that she came here wearing nothing but a dress and with no weapon to defend herself. The terrible Grimm face glancing down at her.

"What are you doing here? By now people I bring here are gone." He asked, his voice was gravelly and annoyed, which made her question if he expected her to be gone by now, why even bring her here in the first place?

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you like that. I just heard music and I wondered who was responsible for it." She smiled, a forced smile but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he scared her, especially in this predicament.

"Whatever." He simply said and began to walk off. Not sure what else to do, Helia began to run after him to catch up to him as she attempted to walk by his side, having to walk extra fast to keep up with his bigger steps.

"I'm Helia, I don't think we were introduced properly." All she had to do is make him believe she loves him, right? But it couldn't be too fake, she had to make it convincing.

"You were sent to kill me." It wasn't really a question, more of a solid statement made by the man. If he could be called that.

"I didn't know that you were sentient or that you were a human. They told me you're just a very powerful Grimm beast." She shrugged, what else could she tell him? Besides she didn't want to bring up the curse, not yet. There was no response, and after a while, she decided to nudge him a bit more. "So how should I call you?"

"Abyss." Came a simple reply. Was that his name? Or something he started calling himself after becoming… What was he right now? This was frustrating, but at least it was some progress… Slow, but progress.

_The background decoration was raised, no longer depicting the old castle, but some sort of ruined garden, with withered plants, vines and ruined walls covered by the first two._

They continued to walk through the massive corridors of the castle, neither said anything. Helia wanted for the beast to get used to her presence without annoying Abyss too much, at least that was the plan. Soon they entered a garden that… Had to see better days, considering how ruined it looked right now.

"You won't go any further than this, I'm leaving the castle for a while." The man said, which stopped Helia dead in her track. She still remembered the servant's words about having her run away. Was he not aware? Or what was really going on around here? Either way, she didn't want to make him mad, so she just opted to stand there, watching him leave the castle. She glanced around the garden, an idea blooming inside her head, no pun intended.

oooOOOooo

"That's awful." Blake frowned as the scene ended.

"What is? The pun at the end or the Cliché name they gave the Grimm guy?" Weiss giggled.

"That too, sort of, but what I meant was the plan to fake love to make everything better." Blake crossed her arms and let out a soft sigh. "I know, it's part of the play and all that, just things like that are awful."

"They are." The Schnee nodded. It was far from what she just thought after the previous scene. It was good to know that they both agreed on that one thing.

The fact that love should be an honest feeling one confident in.

oooOOOooo

_As the light illuminated the stage once more, the Huntress was standing in the ruined garden, on the side, and in a visible spot is the teapot and the candelabra._

"I'm not a gardener, but there must be a way to bring this garden back to life. Surely some of the staff that is around the castle could do that, or at least have the knowledge to do so, right? I can help since I'm not cursed as you are." Helia explained her idea, making both objects bounce a bit before one of them spoke.

"What exactly is the purpose for your action, girl? This place holds a special meaning for our master. I'm not sure you should toy with it, not without a very good reason." Brass commented on the idea with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"If I show him a bit of beauty in this dark and grim castle, then maybe it'll warm his heart up. Then it'll be easier to convince him that I have fallen in love with him." The huntress crossed her arms and grinned, her face brimming with confidence at her own plan.

There was a moment of silence, finally broken by the teapot. "Dear, that's not how things work. You can't solve an issue by lying. Besides, you'll just be toying with the boy's feelings, isn't it just adding salt to the injury?"

"It's a white lie, besides think about it. If I do this, everything will be solved. The village will be saved, he will be able to rest and everyone in the castle will be able to go back to normal. There's literally nothing wrong that will happen after this." The girl crouched next to the two animated objects. "I'll do it with or without your help. But it'll be more efficient if you help me out, so please." She joined her hands together in a praying motion.

"I'm not sure..." Miss White started to speak but was interrupted by Brass.

"Very well, we'll help." He said in a definitive tone.

"But dear, are you aware of what you're agreeing to?" The teapot turned to face the candelabra.

"I am if this girl thinks she can save our master and save us? I'm all for it, no matter the tools she uses. We served our punishment long enough and if it all blows up it won't change anything, but if it works? If it works we'll be able to go back to being normal."

Helia grinned at that. "Great, let's get to work, I'll do the manual labor, all I need is to know is where I can find things I'll need and what exactly to do after I get them."

oooOOOooo

Weiss let out a soft sigh. The perfect plan huh? Everyone would be happy and just one person would be affected by it and even then it would all be contained by time, with the fallout being harmless for those around. When you put it like that, it sounded wrong, making the main heroine seem more like the villain.

But then again, she was right. This could save everyone and who cared about a guy who was cursed by the gods, a guy that did the same so many times that finally even the gods got annoyed by it. This play frustrated her more and more, since more and more she saw herself in a similar position. Position in which her decision would affect everything, and she had to be careful about the short and long-term outcome.

While frustrating it became more and more apparent what she had to do in order to not create another tragedy.

oooOOOooo

_Once more the stage was dark and only one spotlight was visible. The light was centered on the Grimm beast, Abyss. He slowly walked towards the center of the stage, and once he stopped there the lights came on, showing the same ruined garden, but this time a few red roses were blooming among the withered and twisted plants._

"What is the meaning of this? Who's responsible for this?!" He yelled, walking around and glancing at the roses that were in full bloom.

"I did." Came a soft voice, as Helia revealed herself.

"You! Why are you meddling with things that don't belong to you." He growled at the girl as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Because if I am to stay by your side till the end I'd like to invite some beauty into this dark place." The girl said as she boldly approached the Grimm beast, only to turn her attention towards the roses, as her hand moved to gently brush against the flowers. "You know, it was strange how fast they blossomed and not the other flowers I planted."

"Stay my by side? Girl, you're foolish. You should leave this place. Why would anyone want to stay here with me." Abyss turned away from the girl and took a few steps away from both the flowers and the girl.

"Because I heard your story and it captivated me! I don't care if gods are still looking your way or not, I think you don't deserve this life in solitude!" The huntress moved away from the flowers as well, taking a step towards the beast as she reached out towards him.

"Do as you wish, but I'll give you one more night to reconsider your foolish decision." With that the man walked away from the garden, leaving the girl alone.

oooOOOooo

"Ever wondered why roses are the embodied of love?" The Schnee girl asked casually, as she didn't even look at Blake.

"Uh… There has to be a reason." The catgirl shrugged.

"Think it's because of how pretty they are or because of the thorns they have?" Weiss continued her musing.

"Why not both? Love can be both harmful and beautiful. Sometimes even at the same time." Blake chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Her blue eyes looked away from the other girl and focused on the stage. She had little to no experience in that regard yet even she already could say that it was true. Love seemed so beautiful yet so hurtful at times.

oooOOOooo

_The scene was taking place in the bedroom, the same one where the huntress first woke up after being kidnapped by the beast._

"Dear I really think you should reconsider. Just leave, we've been like this for many years now. You're risking a lot, your life in fact." Miss White was voicing her concern as she hopped along the table.

"It'll be fine, he was more surprised than anything. I think he'll be all over me once I claim that my love for him is indeed what keeps me around." Helia was sitting on the bed, grinning proudly as her plan was going just as she imagined.

"But what if it won't go as you plan?" The teapot said in a stern voice as if reading the girl's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" The only human in the room raised a brow at the doubts that the magical teapot could have.

"You're toying with magic or godly powers here. Do you think a simple lie could fix this issue?" There was a pause, and once the huntress didn't interfere with any sort of retort she continued. "Please, simply leave this castle and care more about your own well being then a lost cause."

"I thought you care about your master, now you're telling me it's a lost cause?" The girl turned her full attention to the ceramic object.

"I do care, but I also am not a fool to believe that there's hope for the boy. His heart is hardened by years of being in his current state. Besides, I don't think lies and manipulations are what should save him. If you cannot be honest with his heart, I don't think you should be the one to try and solve this issue."

"No, you forgot about the village that has nowhere to go. Besides, it's his fault in the first place. I was prepared for this, to sacrifice my life to fight the Grimm, it doesn't matter in what way I do it." Helia stood up and moved towards the door. "I'll do it my way either you like it or not." With that, she left the room.

"You poor, foolish girl." Miss White said quietly as she watched the stubborn girl leave.

oooOOOooo

"Hey, Weiss?" As she heard her name, the Schnee heiress glanced at the Faunus sitting next to her.

"Yes?" Her blue eyes focused on the girl as she waited patiently for whatever it is that she wanted.

"What would you do in this scenario? This or a similar one? Would you sacrifice yourself or run away?" Blake's curious eyes were focused on her, and Weiss had to look away to even be able to focus on the question, let alone the answer.

"I… I think I'd do the same. This is a twisted situation without any good solution, so whatever you do, there's plenty of bad that goes with whatever good there is." She shook her head and let out a soft sigh. "How about you?" She looked back at the catgirl.

"I'm not sure, each time I think I have an answer I just find reasons to not pick that option, so I got curious what you thought about it." Blake grinned briefly. "I'm not surprised you'd choose to sacrifice yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She frowned as she saw a smile dance on the Faunus girl's lips.

"Oh nothing, oh the next scene is starting." With that Weiss couldn't further push the line to try and understand what she meant. Sacrifice huh? Perhaps that was her way of dealing with things. Or was it just a recent development? Either way, it did help form her future answer for Blake.

oooOOOooo

_The lights were off and just a single spotlight appeared, illuminating the beast as he slowly entered the stage. Once again he moved slowly to the center before all lights went on, showing off the garden and the girl standing among it._

"You're still here?" The beast asked as he approached the girl, his voice showing how surprised he was by that fact.

"I told you, I'll be staying by your side, Abyss." She smiled at the beast, glancing up at him.

"Why? Are you aware of what awaits you if you stay here? You'll live in this castle forever, with me and my cursed staff. The curse leaves no one that decides to stay in this castle." He turned his back to the girl and crossed his arms.

"I don't care! Gods treated you in such an unfair manner, you were left to live a cursed life till the end of time. I could have not endured the thought of you living here alone while I am somewhere else, being able to live my life freely and without such boundaries!" She walked after him and was bold enough to even grab his massive arm with her smaller hands.

"You say that, but is it true?" He turned to face the girl, his own hand reaching to grasp the girl's face and tilting it upwards so that he could look at her "Very well if you promise before the gods that your intentions are pure and out of feelings to me, I will believe you and accept them." He released her and moved to the side, giving the girl room.

"If that's what you wish, then so be it!" She pointed at the man, before raising her arms to the sky "Me, Helia! I put my feelings on the altar of truth! May the gods judge my intentions and if they are vile, may they punish me accordingly."

_The stage went dark and silent for a short moment, after that the lights came back on. Where the huntress stood now was a tree prop that imitated a willow tree._

Abyss approached the tree and placed a hand against it. "If it was as simple as to fake my heart. But the gods stay vigilant over my punishment, and no one and nothing will make them forget. You promised to stay by my side forever and as such you will. You'll be looking over this garden forever till the end of time." With that, he left the garden.

oooOOOooo

After the show ended with applause and all the actors coming out and bowing and all that, Blake invited her to a small cafe not far from the theater. The time spent on the journey between those two places was spent on the idle conversation about the show and it's ending. Only once they sat down and looked at the menu did their conversation died out.

"Weiss? You won't mind if I go to the restroom right? If the waiter comes to tell him I want number twelve." Blake smiled as she rose up from her sit.

"Of course, number twelve, I'll remember." She nodded and watched Blake wander towards the place she mentioned. Now left alone she let out a deep sigh. She knew she had to give her the answer as soon as possible.

There were things to consider, mostly what if she was wrong? What if she didn't like Blake the way she wanted her. What if she was just a friend? If they wandered down that path too far, would that change things between them? Would Blake feel cheated? Fooled? How would it reflect on their group? And most importantly the girls.

If she said no now, it would hurt Blake. Of course, it would, but she could move on, right? After all, she most likely considered the option that this wouldn't work out. Agreeing to this would just be giving her hope that might prove false. Weiss knew that and she still wasn't sure about her own feelings. It's not like she felt different towards Blake. She gulped, her throat tight as a decision formed itself inside her head.

"Hey Weiss, was the waiter here?" Blake's voice made her almost jump out of her seat.

"N-No, no he wasn't." She bit her lower lip. "Blake? I… I think I have the answer."

"Answer? An answer to what?" The Faunus girl's smile slowly died as she understood what answer and Weiss could slowly see the sadness breaking through her amber eyes as the realization of what sort of answer she'd get made itself clear. They both knew, but at the same time, they both knew that it had to be said.

With a deep breath, she opened her lips to speak.

"I don't think we should be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho'boy… How to start this.
> 
> Maybe with saying that I need to seriously rethink adding gimmicks like this into my stories or at least not this long, because it was a chore to write. But while it was difficult it served its purpose so I have no regrets.
> 
> About the reasons behind all of this, although mostly Weiss's reaction, I thought that I should explain myself. I think I did it before, but I'm not sure if I did it in details. If I'm repeating myself then well… Slap me with a fish.
> 
> Reason for this entire mini-arc is simple, I messed up. I messed up big. And I messed up in what should be the other half of the focus of the story, the romance part, the monochrome part, the thing that we're all here for. While with Blake you could find a decent argument in this story as to why Weiss, the issue was that Weiss didn't really have a reason to like Blake back. I tried to shoehorn it with Yang but that just felt forced.
> 
> So while I was thinking about how to fix this, two solutions occurred to me. One is to remove a chunk of my story and rewrite it. This, of course, would be the best thing to do, but here's why I didn't do it, and while its selfish and...Well, not that good of an answer, it's honest and true. That answer? I would most likely abandon the story at that point. I was afraid that it would happen. With many ideas, many ongoing stories, having to rewrite one of them? It would be a chore to do, even bigger than writing those two last chapters. And I don't want to abandon this story, I like it, even if lately it gives me a bit of a headache.
> 
> The second solution was to just book it, the mistakes I made? Use them as a plot point. So I did and here we are.
> 
> There will be a mini-chapter after this and after that, we'll be able to get back on track and I'll be able to actually have fun with this story here. Although most likely after the mini-chapter I'll take a break from this to make sure my future plans for it won't turn out to be another disaster.
> 
> Now I don't want you, dear reader, to think that writing this was a torture. No, I still enjoyed it. It was more the fact that I couldn't wait to be over with it so I could actually get to writing the actual story, and not the "fix" part of it.
> 
> Finally, while I didn't have to say any of it, I wanted to. I try to be honest, especially when I mess up. And I did, which made a bit of a mess in the story which I also wanted to explain and promise that it'll get back on track.


	23. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a follow-up mini-chapter that ended up just being a normal length chapter. At least normal length for my standards. So here it is!

"Was it something I said? Or did? Was it my choice of place for our date?" Blake was suspecting it, although her suspicions were based on her more pessimistic side. You know, things going too well and all that. Then there was simply the idea that nothing was set in stone, yet here they were, breaking up. Were they even breaking up? Not like they were together for longer than a week.

"Blake, you know that I wouldn't judge you by such petty things. I just… I don't want to lie to you, pretend that I like you in a way that you want me to. I'm sorry I just… I guess I wasn't sure about my feelings and in the end, I don't think they are what you would want them to be." A bitter smile emerged on her lips as she watched the white-haired girl try to explain herself. It was rare to see Weiss in such a state which did convince her that this wasn't an act of spite. It was the bitter truth. What a weird state of mind to be in.

"You're right. I'm sorry I just… I'll have to let it sink in." She watched as Weiss lowered her gaze, what an awful way to end a date. "Thank you, for being honest with me. I understand that it wasn't easy, but don't worry. I'll be fine. Just give me some time."

"What now?" The human girl's question made her blink. Indeed, what now?

"I'll have some tea and head out. You?" She tried to make it as casual as possible, but it was hard to keep her own tone of voice from sounding monotone and cold.

"I think it would be better if we parted here. I'll head back, maybe make a selfish request on my way there." The Schnee shrugged. "Speaking of selfish requests, Blake? I know I shouldn't ask anything from you but…" There was a pause and she could feel her cat ears perk up under the bow.

"… Could you please head back to the apartment?" She finally finished, making Blake tilt her head.

"I think Yang would call us if there was a problem." The Catgirl shrugged, even now Weiss was worrying over the girls.

"It's not about Yang or the girls." As if reading her mind, Weiss followed up. "It's about you. I think that… I think that you shouldn't be alone right now. I know you want to be, but please head there, alright? You don't need to promise me anything and you can do whatever you want. I just think it would be better if you went there." A small, sad smile appeared on the Schnee's lips, although Blake couldn't do anything else but to nod mechanically at that.

"I'll consider it, but first I'll have some tea."

oooOOOooo

It was already dark, but not late enough for the streets to be completely empty. Still, most people were moving quickly, wanting to get to their destination as soon as possible, considering the late hour. Weiss? Weiss didn't care. She made her decision, it was her deciding that it was all over… So why it felt so wrong?

Because her mind and heart were at a war. While she questioned it, deep down her cynical part delivered the answer. It was because she was so used to the idea of Blake being her… Her what? Girlfriend? Being beside her? Or maybe being for her. Now it all could change, she'll move on and at some point, they'll just be friends like Ruby or Yang. People hate change and to add to that, she still had her selfish nature, even if buried deep down, it occasionally peek out of its hiding place.

But she was aware of that, and while she felt all those emotions boiling, each and every time she just thought about it rationally, pouring cold water onto the hot mess that bubbled within her heart. A car drove past, reminding her how close she walked to the street and making her think about something more mundane, like how that driver should get a speeding ticket. It was the city for crying out loud.

She stopped and took a deep sigh, there was something she had to do. With that in mind, she reached for her scroll and selected the person she wanted to call. Soon a smiling redhead appeared on the display.

"Ruby speaking! Weiss? What's up?" There was initial happiness followed by confusion and settling for curiosity on the younger girl's face. How clearly she could follow those made her almost chuckle. Maybe if the day wasn't such a downer she would indeed do just that, laugh.

"I'm not interrupting I hope?" She asked, putting on a fake smile.

"No, no, well technically no. What's up? Did something happen?" Ruby kept her smile, but worry started to sip through her silver eyes.

"I… I know you had this evening planned and you were excited about it but would it be a problem if you canceled that? I don't want to be alone, not right now." There weren't many people in front of which she could show her weakness like that, Ruby was one of them, if not the only one.

"Something did happen, Weiss what's going?" The smile disappeared from the younger girl's lips and she glanced at the screen with her face full of worry.

"Not now, please. If you can't or don't want to that's alright, but I don't want to talk about it through a call." She felt it, just like so many times in the past, tears building behind her eyes. This all started to become like a burden on her. Her situation with Blake, now tears and as if there weren't enough her mind started to flashback to all those past situations in which she felt the same way.

"R-Right, of course! I'll wait for you, please get back safe! Ruby out!" With that the girl disappeared from the screen, Weiss let out a soft sigh at that. She just felt miserable about everything, not a single thing made her feel any ounce of any good feeling. She glanced at the scroll for a bit longer. Was it good or bad that she had to rely on others in her moments of weakness?

oooOOOooo

Blake enjoyed what had to be the most bitter tea she ever drank. Although she ordered the usual, a lot of that had to be due to her current mood. After that, she processed Weiss's request, which was an additional thorn in her side. At one point she wanted to go against the girl's wishes for a very basic reason, the rejection. Then there was the desire to just sulk in solitude. Yet she knew that Weiss was right and then there was the part which wanted to comply to the girl's request, mostly based on her still ignited feelings towards her as well as the logical part of her being that simply agreed with the Schnee heiress.

So here she was, slowly walking up the stairs, closer and closer towards the apartment in which… There was music? That made her ears perk against her bow. Was it in there or somewhere else? No, it had to be there. She reached towards her pocket and quickly cut the distance between the stairs and the doors, unlocking them and glancing inside only to see…

… Well, a spectacle. To the rhythm of what she assumed was some sort of hula music all three girls, yes Yang included, were wearing a fake imitation of grass skirts, doing the worst impression of said hula dance she ever saw.

"Aunt Blake!" Sapphire was first to notice her, which brought the attention of the other two girls. Pearl just blushed and hid behind her younger sister, while Yang smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"Hey Blake, why are you so early?" As if something clicked inside the blonde's head, she raised an eyebrow, a silent question that the Catgirl understood and answered in a similar mute fashion with a short head shake.

"Early? It's quite late and at least two girls in this room should be asleep." Blake crossed her arms and frowned as she gazed at the two small Faunus girls.

"I take the blame fully!" Yang stepped in and covered the two girls with her body, quite literally as she stood in front of the two. "We decided that we could do a bit of celebrating and such, so you know, an hour or two of some extra time." The blonde brawler winked at her partner.

The Catgirl just rolled her eyes. "Right, in any case, I'll be the party pooper and claim that it's over. Now march to the bathroom, we need to get you girls clean before bed."

"Blake? I got this. You make us some tea… Or something. I'll be right with you as soon as I get them to bed." Yang then leaned over and whispered in a very theatrical manner. "Now quickly to the bathroom before Blake gets even madder." Both girls giggled at the mannerism in which she spoke and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Blake offered a tired smile to her friend, to which the latter simply nodded, following the youngest duo to help them wash before bed.

oooOOOooo

Weiss didn't even want to get up once the airbus docked at the academy, forcing herself up she stumbled down the ramp only to see Ruby standing there, even from that far it was clear that the younger girl was dead worried. With that in mind she tried to force herself to smile, and while initially, it did work, it faded as soon as it appeared. Once she officially got off the Airbus, she was greeted with a hug from the redhead.

"Ruby?" She asked out, slowly wrapping her own arms around the girl.

Her team leader just leaned back and offered her a smile. "I just thought you could use one." With that said she untangled herself, leaving just one arm around the Schnee, starting to lead her towards their room.

For once Weiss was glad that someone took control over the situation, as she was too emotionally drained to even decide what to do and how to deal with things right now. Reason for that was mostly the ride back, in which she had no way of hiding from her thoughts and emotions and fighting with them over the short time that it took to get from the city to the academy was enough to leave her a tired mess.

The walk from the docks to their room was spent in silence, just the sound of their footstep being heard and the occasional murmur from behind the doors they went past. Weiss often took a glance at Ruby, the younger girl each and every time becoming aware of that fact as she looked back at her with a smile and worry behind her silver eyes.

She tried not to think too much, at least not until they got to their room. She focused on the sounds, things she saw, anything if only to escape her own heart even if for a moment.

Soon they were at their destination, as both of them heavily sat on Weiss's bed, silence still lingering between them. It was Ruby that decided to break it.

"I guess that whatever happened wasn't anything that could endanger anyone's life but… I'm still worried, Weiss. What happened?" The younger of the two leaned forward to have a better view of the other girl's face

Weiss took a deep breath and closed her blue eyes. "We broke up."

oooOOOooo

"You what?!" Yang yelled out loud as she heard Blake's last sentence.

"Yang!" The Catgirl gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her own voice down. "Don't yell, you'll wake up the girls."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. But still, you two broke up? Why? What happened?" The blonde turned on the couch to face the girl that was sitting next to her.

"Nothing, she wasn't sure what she felt, I gave her time and asked her for one date to make up her mind and she did. She decided that she just saw me as a friend." Blake shrugged, it was almost scary how empty it all felt. At this point, there was no anger or sadness. It's like her mind took over fully, kicking heart out for causing too much of a havoc.

"Damn, guess it's partially my fault." Yang let out a soft sigh.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, was there some weird intrigue behind all of this?

"Just… After you two had that weird fight I sort of tried to push Weiss to give you a chance. I had a good hunch that she liked you back, guess I was wrong." Yang rested her head against the couch and closed her eyes, all of her previous energy now gone from her voice.

"I don't think that made Weiss decide that she just likes me as a friend, Yang. Don't worry about it." She reached out to place her hand on the other girl's shoulder and while she really wanted to smile, her lips didn't cooperate. As time went on, her hand slowly slid off of her shoulder. She just sat there, not sure what to think or feel. When exactly did her life priorities shift so drastically?

"So what now?" Yang's question made her entire thought process pause as if there was an internal error inside her brain. Finally, after a moment of silence, she let out an empty chuckle. Not the first time she heard that question today

"Nothing, things will go on as if nothing changed. As if nothing happened." She slouched forward and covered her face with her hands. It all felt so numb and her stupid awareness of her own situation made it worse. Like experiencing things second hand.

"I'm sorry." She felt a hand land on her shoulder, while meaningless it did give her a sense of being real, of this situation not being some dream… Nightmare.

"I can't even be mad at her." She uncovered her eyes and for once in her life, she wished to just see darkness, or whatever it was that humans saw when in a dark room. It was explained to her a few times, how it's not completely pitch black in places like this. Still, the less the better.

"On Weiss?" Yang inquired, although it was pretty clear that she already knew the answer, yet the longer they prolonged this conversation the less awkward silence there was.

"Yes. I could find reasons to get mad, but even before we parted she told me to come here instead of just… Go somewhere else." She took a deep breath and glanced at the blonde, forcing a smile onto her lips. "Thanks, Yang, for being here for me."

Before the human girl could respond, there was a sound of a door creaking, something that Blake was afraid of happening. She wanted to let out a groan, deciding against it and just focusing her eyes on the source of the sound, the true source, not the doors themselves but the two little girls that pattered out from the other room.

The normal course of action would be her asking the two girls if something is wrong, but at this point, everyone in the room knew what would happen so she just looked at the two small Faunus and waited. Both Pearl and Sapphire glanced between each other, not sure how to start the conversation by themselves since Blake wouldn't ask them. Finally, the younger of the two decided to take the lead.

"Did you and aunt Weiss had a fight?" The girl's blue eyes, most likely part of the reason she was named after the blue jewel, looked at her with fear. She understood that fear, at least in theory. She glanced at Pearl only to see the same thing. They both were afraid that this all would turn to the same situation from their previous lives.

"No, it's complicated but we didn't have a fight. I won't lie and say that things won't be a bit worse between me and Weiss, but it won't last for a long time. Just give us both a bit and everything will be back to normal." She placed a hand on each girl's head with a small smile.

"You're sad." Blake wasn't sure if the younger cat girl was asking her that or just stating the fact.

"A bit, but it's not Weiss's fault so don't worry." It wasn't any more clear if it was a lie or not, but the late hour combined with the events of today made her too tired to care for details like that. She closed her eyes, but before she could release a deep sigh she felt the two girls climb the couch and hug her from both sides.

"You're our family, both you and aunt Weiss. We trust you." Pearl said as she smiled up at her. And for the first time tonight Blake felt tears building up behind her eyes, tears that she didn't want to stop as she closed her eyes once more and allowed for them to just trail down her cheeks. She brought both her arms around the younger Faunus girls and hugged them both to herself. At some point, she felt Yang placing an arm on her shoulder and even without looking at her she knew what sort of smile she would wear.

Perhaps Weiss was right, being alone wasn't always the best answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, I'll be giving the story some time to cool down as I focus on some other ongoing stories of mine. Although I might post a monochrome one-shot, no promises though since that one is a bit of a pain. If I ever post it you'll understand what I meant.
> 
> I'm glad that people weren't as critical towards the story as I am and it's not yet become a mess I could not recover from.
> 
> The last thing is, no it won't turn into a bumblebee or white rose, even one-sided. I sometimes get questions like that whenever I try to insert a bit of friendship into my stories. It's just how I write friends stuff.
> 
> I already have an idea for the next story arc, at least the main theme/plot for it. I also have some side ideas for some shenanigans, mostly with Pearl and Sapphire. I just want to catch up with my other stories and that also will give me some time to properly flesh out the ideas and plan things out properly.


End file.
